Gift of Light and Hope
by sweet blossom89
Summary: TK and Kari are the best of friends & deny being in love. But can a unexpected gift change their feelings? Or is their love truly impossible? Chapter 15 up!
1. I'll always be right there for you

**This is my first fic! It will be based mainly around Takari, but will also include Taiora and Mimato. Pleases read and review. It's my first fic. As you might have noticed, this story was erased from although I cannot figure out why. I took this time to go back to the earlier chapters and edit them, so even if you already read them, expect them to be different. I'm sorry for all of those who were reading the earlier story. **

**Even if it wasn't shown in the series, I think and Kari and TK are meant to be together. Even if they are best friends. And believe me; I _know_ how it feels to fall in love with your best friend. And it might be scary, but in the end it's worth it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! **

-

-

-

* * *

_**"Time is a companion that goes with us on a journey. It reminds us to cherish each moment, because it will never come again. What we leave behind is not as important as how we have lived."**_

_**

* * *

**_

-

-

-

**Time is a mysterious thing.** It brings happiness, memories, sadness, friendships and many things. It passes quicker than we think, like sand slipping trough your fingers. And it brings many changes. Countless were unwanted, some well received. Like the Sakura trees, which were normally green and flowerless, and were now in bloom. Each tree seemed to be bursting with color, a beautiful state. One wanted to freeze time, as if to maintain the beautiful blossoms, but sooner or later you figure out Time continues with its course.

And time sure had passed for two best friends; they were no longer naïve, little children. They had faced many hardships, and had grown up rather quickly. Quicker than anyone had wanted, and it was a disadvantage of being a Digidestined and having to save the world. They'd become very different, but still continued to maintain their friendship. _One that was more valuable to them than they were able to admit. _Some friendships come and go, but theirs' was the stronger of the kind, no one and nothing had ever broken it, and it seemed truly impossible. They were inseparable, and knew each other so well they knew what the other was thinking and could finish each other's sentences. Without realizing it, they had become a part of each other, and neither could go on without the other. Over the years they had indeed discovered on thing: _Hope cannot exist without light, and Light cannot exist without Hope. _

_-_

_

* * *

_

**When you're all alone,  
And you need a light,  
Someone to guide you through the night,  
Just remember that I am here,  
To hold you close and dry your tears.**

* * *

-

The bearer of light was no longer a child. Yagami Hikari was now twenty-one years old. She had officially graduated as a teacher at Odaiba University and would be starting her new job as a Kindergarten teacher at the end of the summer. She could not be happier. Plus she was having lunch with her best friend of many years, Ishida Takeru. Hikari had grown closer to Takeru's height, who was over six feet tall. Her brown straight hair was now longer, giving her a sense of maturity. Over the years she had become a beautiful young lady, drawing the attention of many guys. But strangely enough she rejected all their attention; she simply said that all of them only wanted to date her because of her appearance, not because of who she really was. Her ruby eyes, however, had not changed at all. They were still a mirror of her soul. One that TK could read as easily as a book. She was the light of her family, and all those who surrounded her. She had this special aura, one that transmitted feelings of happiness and interestingly hope. But most importantly, Kari was the light of her best friend.

_It was perfect._ The park around them was enchanting. Everything was so simple, so peaceful. It was like being transported to a place where there was no conflict, no worries, and just pure bliss. The park emitted an aura of happiness, and for Hope and Light it held a special place in their hearts. Both had discovered this park many years ago, and it was usual for them to visit it. It was _their_ special place. The climate seemed to match their feelings of bliss that day, not a single cloud could be seen in the perfect blue sky. A sweet scent lingered in the air. The wind blew softly around them and a shower of cherry blossom petals fell on them as they walked peacefully down the trail. Her shoulder length brown hair tickled her face, making the blue eyed young man laugh, watching her rebel hair.

-

_

* * *

_

**And just when you thought you were falling,  
But you know I'll always be right there. **

_**When you're all alone,  
And you need a friend,  
Someone to help you to the end,  
When you need someone to catch you when you fall,  
I'll be there through it all.**

* * *

_

-

The young man in question turned towards her with a questioning look on his beautiful blue eyes, as she seemed to be lost in thought. "Penny for your thoughts," he told her smiling.

The young blonde had grown to measure 6'3, which had been helpful in earlier years. He still loved to practice basketball and had become the captain and star of the Odaiba high school and University team. His blonde hair was still messy, but a bit longer and he still wore his white fisherman's hat to hide it. Although now being a professional novelist graduated from Odaiba University, it was not as hard to find him without it. His brilliant blue eyes were still there. He was an extremely handsome guy with a very built body, but what was most attractive of him was his sweet, gentle and caring personality. He now attracted _almost_ the same number of looks as his brother Yamato. True to his crest he was the everlasting optimistic, never losing faith and making those around him maintain it. He seemed so innocent and vulnerable then— not that he was naïve. He had seen enough of the world to know that not all people were good and that everything was not perfect, even if it seemed so. But even like that, he transmitted a sense of hope, of faith—he was truly the bearer of hope.

-

_

* * *

_

**Just when you thought you were losing,  
But you know I'll always be right there. **

_**I'll be there through the good times,  
And the bad,  
And we'll be there for each other,  
You're the best friend I ever had.**

* * *

_

-

Her grin grew wider, as she told him, "I was just thinking how happy I am, and how lucky I am of having a friend like you, 'Keru. Thank you for everything you have done for me." Takeru had always been there for her when she needed him. He was there in good times, in bad times and in the times in between. He had been her anchor when her parents had suddenly died in a car crash five years ago. TK had helped overcome her depression; he had brought back the light with his simple and important support and hope. He never let her down. He knew her as nobody else did, the same way she knew him. _He's always there for me, I am so grateful for having a best friend like him _—_Even if he has been so preoccupied with Akira, _she thought.

"I should be the one thanking you for putting up with me even when I'm annoying," he answered giving her one of his special smiles. They were trying to choose a place to eat their lunch at the park covered with cherry blossom trees. Hikari had always and would always hold a special place in his heart. She was his best friend, and always there for her. As a child she had brought hope back to him, after he had been devastated over his parents' divorce and the separation with Yamato. Now, she was the light in his life, and sincerely he didn't know where he would be without her. They had shared many things; these memories were very dear to both. They had helped each other out; they had shared each other's broken hearts. They had shared happiness, sadness and annoyance. No one knew them as well as they knew each other—Hell, he could swear her voice was his conscience. She was constantly on his mind.

-

_

* * *

_

**And just when you thought you were falling,  
But you know I'll always be right there.  
Oh- whenever you need me,  
I'll always be right there. **

_**I'll always be right there...**

* * *

_

-

Smiling, Kari started placing the sheet under the Sakura tree that somehow seemed to have the most blossoms. It was typical for them to have lunch this way at least three times a week, but lately Takeru had been distracted trough out them. They had attended the same High school and University, allowing them to spend a lot of time together. And it had made their relationship even closer over the past few years.

It had been Takeru's turn to make their lunch today and Kari was grateful for it. His cooking was delicious, while she seemed to have inherited her mother's genes when it came to cooking. TK handed her lunch, and tasted the exquisite food.

"How are things with Akira?" she asked TK.

"Not so well, she seems to be too busy to see me," he responded referring to his workalcholic girlfriend. "Every time I call so that we can go out on a date she's busy, and I do not know if it is really working out between us." He sighed, _I really like her but with the way she has been acting lately I do not know if it's worth it. _

"Don't worry, she's probably just going trough a phase, she is graduating this year also."

"What about your love life? Have you taken somebody home lately?" He asked teasingly

"Yeah, I'm sure Taichi would love that." She responded rolling her eyes. "I cannot believe he is soo overprotective." After their parents' deaths Kari had lived with her brother, until he had gotten married to Sora. She had tried to move out once this happened but Tai did not let her put one foot out the door. "Why does he act this way? I am twenty one years old!" she complained.

"I'm sure he's just trying to protect his baby sister. He loves you and other than Sora you are his only family." He chuckled lightly, "And I think he believes you would not be able to survive on your own with your cooking."

She smiled lightly, and then realized what he had just said. "Hey! You're my best friend, you shouldn't remember me that!" She pouted slightly.

"Come on I was just joking!" He answered as she turned her face away from him. Deciding to make her forget her bad mood he made up a plan. While she was ignoring him, he crept slowly behind her and started tickling her. Eyes opened in surprise she couldn't help laughing hysterically. They started a tickling fight rolling around in the blanket until finally TK trapped her under himself and continued tickling her.

"S-stop it!" She giggled harder.

"Stop what, Light?" He asked innocently, using her special nickname.

They might be twenty one years old but they always acted like they were fifteen around each other, always laughing and joking. Many people thought it was immature, but their friends thought it was sweet. Finally letting her go both smiled at each other and started picking up the remains of the food and the blanket they had eaten on.

Kari watched TK patiently start folding up the blanket and decided to make him hurry up. "Race you to the entrance!" she chuckled as she saw the confused face he was giving her as she started running.

"Hey! That's unfair!" He started running after her and finally caught up with her. Kari knew that he hated losing at something, especially at any physical activity. He reached the entrance first and grinned triumphantly. She giggled.

Slowly they started walking back to her house. "Have you heard anything from Matt lately?" she asked.

"Yes, I did, and you won't believe what happened!" he exclaimed happily. Over the years Yamato Ishida and his band 'The Wolves" (they had dropped the teenage after some years) had become internationally famous. He traveled all around the world, but always remembered his younger brother. "He proposed to Mimi!"

"Finally, after dating four years you'd think he'd done it earlier." She said. Matt and Mimi had been dating for a long time, and everybody could see that they loved each other deeply; although Matt was having problems expressing his feelings. TK did not understand this, it was very clear that they were meant to be.

"He's coming home in a month to officially announce the engagement and have an engagement party. I cannot wait to see him"

They continued laughing and talking as they walked to her home, as they always had. It was as if TK had finally forgotten all about Akira, and had gone back to the sweet simple guy Kari appreciated so much. Kari was surely enjoying their last summer of liberty, as TK jokingly called it. Reaching for her set of keys as they reached her door, she started putting the keys into the lock. However before she could the door burst open and an angry Tai was seen. Rolling her eyes at his sight she asked TK to come in.

When his gaze fell upon TK, Tai visibly relaxed. TK was the only guy he trusted his sister with, and TK knew it. "Sorry, I thought you were out once again with one of your suitors." TK sweat dropped, they had told Tai TEN times where they were going before leaving to lunch. Trust Tai to forget something like that.

"Takeru!" Sora exclaimed as he entered the house. She smiled at him, and he watched her growing belly.

"Hello Sora! How's the baby?" He asked smiling.

"Well we think he's going to be a soccer player just like his dad," Tai proudly said.

"Yeah, he spends most of the night kicking me, He doesn't let me sleep!" Sora retorted as TK and Kari chuckled.

"Who? Tai or the baby?" Kari said giggling.

"Hey!" he said, all four of them laughing.

"So Takeru, where are you working once the summer ends?" Sora asked.

"Well, I'm starting an internship at the same publishing company that offered to publish my novels," he said excitedly. "I'm planning on writing a whole series on our adventures in the Digiworld."

"I miss those days so much," whined Tai as he handed TK a drink.

"Yes it seems like yesterday," Kari agreed from her spot next to Takeru on the couch. Tai sat down and wrapped her arms around Sora's enlarged belly.

"Yeah, I miss Patamon."

They spent the entire afternoon at Kari's house, watching movies and talking with Sora and Tai. He always liked spending time with the Yagami family. His parents had gotten back together some years ago. Natsuko and Hiroaki had admitted to themselves and to their sons that they still loved each other, and so they had decided to give their relationship another try. A few months later they had been remarried. Now, they lived happily in love; it seemed as if they had never had gotten divorced in the first place. They however, lived in Kyoto, and so TK only saw them a few times a month. He had been really happy that they were back together, and Yamato felt the same way. Yamato had spent the last months touring all around the world – and Takeru had to admit he missed his family. But now with Matt getting married, more family time was surely ahead.

It had always been Takeru's dream to have his own family –he really wanted to be a father. He knew he really liked Akira—In fact sometimes he believed he loved her—but one of the reasons he hadn't proposed was because she refused point blank to be a mother. She said it would disfigure her body, and children in general annoyed her. The total opposite of Kari.

They had spent a fun afternoon—chatting about old and new times. Sora had been really excited when Mimi had unexpectedly called and announced that she was engaged. In fact, it made Tai so excited it really made them wonder if he had really grown up. He would never change. Time, once again, flew, and before they knew it night had fallen. TK helped Kari cook dinner—neither he nor Tai trusted her around the kitchen—while Sora and Tai set the table.

-

_**--------------**_

-

She was fuming mad. She couldn't allow it anymore. TK had once again run into the arms of that slut. _She _was his girlfriend. He should be spending his time with her not with Yagami. She brushed her red curls out of her eyes and started pacing in the living room. She had tried contacting him all day, but he had his cell phone off and he did not answer his home number. It was this that made her suspicions grow.

She really didn't see what he saw in Yagami. She had plain brown hair and plain brown eyes. _And _she did not seem to care for makeup. Why did he runaway to her having such a _perfect _girlfriend as her? _She will pay! _Was her last thought as she grabbed her cell phone and dialed a well known number once more.

"_TK speaking," _a deep, masculine voice answered.

TK was having dinner with Tai, Sora and Kari. Hey were having fun discussions about Tai's favorite soccer team. Well he and Tai were, Sora and Kari were talking about what _they _called interesting, Kari's new nephew or niece. Suddenly his cell phone rung and as he looked at the caller's ID he realized that Akira was calling. He excused himself and answered the phone. As once an angry and sharp voice said,

"_Are you with HER again?"

* * *

_

_To be continued…_

**The song I used is called: I'll Always be Right there for you**

**It's sung by Michelle Branch**

**Don't own it! **


	2. Memories and Reflections

**Hello! Hope you enjoy the fic. And please review! This part contains some Mimato also! **

-

-

-

_

* * *

**"As I look back on all that's happened...growing up, growing together, changing you, changing me -- there were times when we dreamed together, when we laughed and cried together. As I look back on those days, I realize how much I truly miss you and how much I truly love you. The past may be gone forever...and whatever the future holds, our todays make the memories of tomorrow. So, my lifetime friend, it is with all my heart that I send you my love, hoping that you'll always carry my smile with you, for all we have meant to each other and for whatever the future may hold."** _

_**--Anonymous.

* * *

**_

-

-

-

**Yamato Ishida** felt like the luckiest man alive. He couldn't believe he had actually proposed to Mimi. Hell, he couldn't believe she had actually accepted to be his wife. They had been dating for a long time now–four years to be exact—and he had never in his life been so happy. It was true that at the beginning they had had a rocky relationship. Matt had been all around the world touring with his band and Mimi had moved to New York with her parents. And they were two very different people. Now, however, Matt was thankful to have asked her out in the first place. He could have gotten _any _girl he wanted, but none of them held a candle to his precious Mimi.

He had discovered something over the last four years, he mused. Something he would not reveal to no one but her. _He could not live without her. He was utterly, unmistakably and unreasonably in love with her. _He wanted to live the rest of his life with her. He wanted to wake up every day beside her, be the father of her children. And above all he wanted to be the center of Mimi's love and affection. He had never _really _able to tell her how he felt. _Takeru is the sentimental Ishida brother,_ he admitted_ I am no good at it. Of course Mimi knows I fancy her, but I've never told her I love her. God, I am a prat. I wonder how she has been dating me for four years and I've never told her. _It had been then when he had gotten the epiphany of the century and decided to propose to her and tell her that he loved her, he had no other choice.

And now he could not believe he had waited so long to propose.

Sure it had been an easy decision, but the difficult part was carrying on with his plan. Mimi Tachikawa was no ordinary girl, so he set on the mission of finding the perfect ring for her. Money was no obstacle; he was willing to spend all his money on her, only to make her happy.

In one of his many searches he had finally found the perfect ring. _It is just like her, _he thought. The ring was set on a simple platinum band. One oval pink diamond was set on the center, with two smaller white diamonds on either side. The word "Aishiteru" was inscribed inside. He would make sure she always remembered how much he loved her. _I hope this works, I could not bear to lose her, _was his thought once they placed the ring on a small square velvet box. _Wish me luck. _

-

_**--------------**_

-

Mimi Tachikawa looked miserably out the window. _Miserable, _that was how she felt now. She had been dating Matt for a long time now—in fact it was their four year anniversary today—but _was their relationship headed anywhere?_ Of course she loved Matt, problem was, _how did he really feel about her? _They had kept their relationship secret from everybody except their parents and close friends. The Matt Ishida groupies would surely want to jump on her if they found out. Matt was very popular with the female population. He was away most of the time and although they kept close contact she could not help but miss him. She missed the blue eyes she had fallen in love with, the golden locks that seemed so soft to her touch, his sweet voice that sang her to sleep.

In the beginning he had seemed so unemotional, so cold and she wondered how he made it trough the day without feeling anything. It had been in the Digiworld when she had finally seen his azure eyes spark with emotions. He worried so much for little Takeru, he cared so much for him. Mimi knew his parents had divorced, tearing them apart—and he felt as if it was his duty to protect his brother, to look out for him. It had been then when she had set herself the mission of making him show his true emotions. And without noticing it, she had fallen in love with him. They had been the best of friends long before they had gone out—and it was this that kept their relationship strong and sane. Sure they fancied each other, and had taken their relationship to higher levels, but over all they were best friends—and Mimi had the feeling that no matter what happened, they would always be, _He is so special to me I just wish… _

She was so concentrated in her thoughts that she did not hear the doorbell ring. After a few rings she came back to reality and opened the door. When she opened it, however, the only thing she found was a white box with a pink ribbon tied to it. Taking the package she decided to open it. Inside the box was the most gorgeous blue dress she had ever seen. It was turquoise color but transparent layers of a softer blue softened the color. Taking out the spaghetti strapped dress from the box she discovered a short note in a curiously familiar handwriting.

_Hello beautiful. I decided to surprise you tonight, so please wear the dress and meet me at our secret spot at seven o'clock. Be ready to make some new memories tonight. _

_Love, _

_Matt _

_Matt is here, in New York City! _That thought started running trough her head as a huge grin spread trough her face. Excitedly she glanced at the clock. It was six o'clock. She must hurry up if she wanted to be ready. She put on minimum makeup; Matt had always thought she looked better like that. She decided to let her hair down, now back to its original color.

Finally ready she left her apartment at six fifty; Central Park and their secret spot was just across the street. As she walked trough the park she looked at other couples and relished on the thought that she would meet Matt in a few minutes.

Their secret place was near one of the many ponds. Surrounded by many trees, it was set on a hill overlooking the pond. And tonight, which happened to be full moon, it would be a beautiful sight. When she arrived there she found that a candlelight table set for two was in the center. Matt, however, was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a pair of hands covered her eyes. _How could I not recognize these hands? _She thought as she turned in his arms and kissed him sweetly.

"I have missed you so much, Meems," he told her softly.

"Why are you here?"

"Can't I visit my girlfriend on our anniversary?"

"You remembered!"

"Of course I did. Tai might be my best friend but I do remember special dates." He answered as she laughed.

"Sora was so mad last time he forgot their anniversary."

"Well my lady, let's forget about them and concentrate on us tonight," he extended his arm and asked "Would you care to join me for me dinner?"

"I would love to," she said, taking his arm.

They had a great dinner, as they caught up on what they had done the last weeks. As the end of dinner approached, Matt got more and more nervous. Mimi noticed it, but she decided that he must be tired. He had traveled half around the world to visit her tonight. She had no idea of what Matt was really thinking of. And true to his words Matt would make this night one that she would remember as long as she lived. Once she had finished eating, he took her to the edge of the hill where the full moon was reflected on the pond below.

"Mimi, I want to tell you something very important." He slowly started. Then Matt stared into her eyes and knew everything was going to be okay. "Once upon time there existed a boy who did not trust almost anybody. He did not believe in love, because his parents had divorced, tearing him and his little brother apart." Mimi knew he was telling a story of his life, _but where was he heading?_ "However, he met this wonderful girl, who he liked a lot. At first he denied this feeling, once again afraid of feeling affection for her. Deciding he had to be courageous, he asked her out. The girl and the boy spent the next four years in a perfect, happy bliss. And then the boy realized that accidentally but surely, he had fallen in love with the girl." Mimi gasped as she realized the meaning of his words. She, however, was shocked even more when she saw Matt kneel down on one knee in front of her, grabbing a small square box from his jacket with one hand and grasping her hand with the other.

"Mimi, you have been the light of my life, the inspiration of my songs and many other things. I love you. I want to spend everyday with you and wake up every day beside you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Mimi's eyes were blurry with happy tears, but she clearly saw the look of adoration and love Matt was giving her. "Of course I will Matt, I love you too." She answered sweetly. Matt heart raced as he heard her and slowly opened the box to reveal the most perfect ring she had seen. Matt slipped it into her left hand. And as they kissed they realized something, _all in the world is the way it should be. Perfect. _

-

_**--------------**_

-

Once again Akira's jealous rages had ruined Takeru's mood. He had left the Yagami Household in a hurry; he did not want Kari to hear Akira's questions.

"_You spend ALL of your time with her!" _Akira had said. TK hastily explained to her that he HAD called her. And once again she had been too busy to go out._ Anyways, what is Akira jealous of? _He wondered. _Kari is only my best friend since I was eight. _Almost_ like a sister. Besides I am dating her, not Light! _Kari had actually been the one that set them up on a blind date. Akira was Kari's classmate and friend at the university. Kari knew that TK had a crush on her since the first time she had seen her. He had been enchanted with her curly red hair and her yellow-green eyes. He guessed you could call it love at first sight, although he was not sure he _loved her. _Since that first blind date they had become a couple, thanks to Kari.

TK had tried to explain Akira this, but his plan had backfired. She had immediately retorted _"All of your friends are always insisting you act like a couple, and that you are perfect for each other. _There was no way TK could deny this, because it was true. Even the overprotective Tai had joined the teasing. All of the former Digidestined were always teasing them, even if they had denied all these things. They just laughed and muttered "Famous Last words," to them. Kari and Takeru had given up on trying to make them understand a long time ago; this had been going on since they were thirteen.

Akira did not understand as most of the people did that he and Hikari were a package. It was always Kari and TK or TK and Kari, together always, no exceptions. He felt guilty that lately all of his attention had been focused on Akira. But he guessed Kari would understand.

In the end TK had convinced Akira to go out with him the next day, so that at least she knew that he WAS paying attention to her, when she wasn't busy. He wasn't really sure he wanted to see her, their relationship was starting to deteriorate. Even after a long time of dating- almost one year- Akira could not comprehend that Kari was only his friend, and that he fancied her. In fact her jealousy was increasing every day. And he could not understand it. _She is Kari's friend after all. _Around Kari she acted normally, as if she was her best friend, but once Kari disappeared from view she was a totally different person. Deciding to give up for the night TK sighed and headed towards his bedroom. _Girls, I will never understand them. _And even though he had just said he did not understand them TK decided to call Kari before going to sleep.

And for some strange reason and even though he did not remember it the next morning, his dreams were plagued by a ruby-eyed beauty. Deep inside of his heart and his mind he knew, even if he would not admit it aloud, that Kari was his one and _only_ light.

-

_**--------------**_

-

Kari was sitting in her window seat staring up to the blinking stars. She had done this all the time with Takeru. _But this had been before Akira._ She had indeed set them up, thinking they were perfect for each other. But then she had felt strange when she was around the couple. _Was it regret at having the set up in the first place?_ Guiltily she told herself that they were her friends and that she was happy. _But why if I keep telling myself this, do I feel as if I'm lying?_

She played with the light crest hanging from her neck. God, how she wished she could go back to that time. The time where she did not have to worry about anything but school. When she did not have to worry about jealous girlfriends. The time when she still had her parents. Life had been so simple when she was thirteen, _but why did it seem so complicated now?_

TK was only her best friend, of course. But she missed him terribly. Akira had been taking up all of his time up lately, even if she was always busy. And every time she saw Akira, she noticed that her personality changed. And she had started to dislike it. She's just stressed with her studies, she told herself as the cause of her friend's personality change. The pink cell phone she was holding in her hand suddenly rang, startling her out of her thoughts.

"_Hello, Light how ya doing?"_

"Takeru! Hi!"

"_I was calling to apologize about leaving your house in a hurry,"_

"Nah, It's okay".

"_I didn't want to leave, but you know how Akira gets,"_

"Did you talk with her?"

"_Yes indeed I did. I was calling to tell you I won't be able to have lunch with you tomorrow. Akira finally had a day off and we are going out in a date." _

"Oh, its okay." TK missed the note of disappointment in her voice.

"_Yeah, I finally get to spend time with her!"_ They continued chatting for a while. TK was teasing her about the flowers that had arrived to her house earlier, which of course Tai had burned once he saw them. He did not notice that Kari wasn't really into the conversation; she had become very quiet and let him do all the talking. Once she started yawning, he decided to let her sleep and ended the conversation.

She was just heading off to dreamland when once again she was startled by the phone ringing.

"Hello! This is Kari speaking!" She answered sleepily.

"_Kari its Dai. How are you?" _Daisuke Motomiya was one of Kari's best friends now. He was actually Takeru's best friend now. He had long ago given up on Kari, realizing that indeed TK and Kari were meant to be, even if they didn't admit it. He had dropped all rivalry toward TK, a very mature act. Since then both of them had become very close friends. In fact all three of them: Kari, TK and Dai, had been known as the most popular trio in high school.

"I'm good, how 'bout you?"

"_Are you sure you are fine? You don't sound fine." _

"Yes I'm all alright!" she snapped, annoyed at the fact her sleep had been disrupted and that her plans with TK had messed up.

"_Ohh, somebody's in a bad mood! Let me guess you had a lovers' quarrel with TK! That rascal, what did he do this time?" _

"DAISUKE!"

"_Okay, okay I was just joking, jeez. Anyways I was calling to see if you wanted to go hang out at the mall tomorrow. I need to buy a few things for my new restaurant and Miyako, Ken and Cody are going with me. Are you coming?" _

"Okay, Sounds fun!" she answered once again regaining her normal sweet personality.

"_See ya tomorrow at ten!"_ he hung up.

_Finally, _she thought as she started drifting off to dreamland, where a prince with stunning blue eyes once again joined her in her dreams.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day was sunny, breezy day. _Would've been perfect for our picnic, _she bitterly thought. She started getting ready to meet her friends at the mall. She met her sister-in-law at the table. She looked terrible.

"Couldn't you sleep last night again?"

"No, the baby was kicking all night. Plus your brother was really excited about Matt's engagement. Man were does he gets all that energy?" Tai was the manager of a very important company in Odaiba, and Saturdays such as these, he would voluntarily coach a children's soccer team. "I wish I had all that energy," she sighed.

"Are you going out for lunch with TK again?

"Nah, he has a date with Akira today. So I'm going out to the mall with Dai."

"He has another date with the green eyed monster? I really don't see what's so interesting about her!"

"Sora she's really nice. Besides he really likes her. I am happy for them!" _Why did she felt as if she had lied to Sora?_ Sora just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, got to go or I'll be late! Bye!" she said to Sora as she run out the front door.

-

_**--------------**_

-

Dai and the rest of their friends had already arrived at the mall. A lot had change in the last seven years. Daisuke was the energetic guy he had been at thirteen. He had grown taller, to measure 6'2. He had played Basketball and soccer trough out high school and university, giving him a strong body. He and Takeru had been the stars of the basketball team. He had dropped using the goggles on his head, but still conserved them as a memory. He was quite a head turner, but still hadn't found the perfect girl for him.

Cody now was very tall, almost as tall as Takeru and Dai, but his innocent face still remained. He now wore a pair of glasses and had cut his hair shorter. He was studying medicine in Odaiba University.

Miyako had cut her hair shorter, and now wore contact lenses. She had graduated with a business major from the university in Kyoto. Her boyfriend, Ken, looked just the same as he had seven years ago, with added maturity in his face. He had become a detective, and was really good at it.

"Hi!"

"Kari you're finally here!" Dai answered. "I thought you weren't coming. How's your hope?" he asked mischievously, as Ken, Miyako and Cody laughed.

"Oh he's fine. In fact, he just left my house this morning." She answered going on with their game for once. It was worth it, there surprised faces were priceless. She chuckled. Earlier that morning she had decided that Takeru's change of plans wouldn't ruin her day. As she turned around, however, she wished she had stayed home.

_

* * *

To be continued… _


	3. Heartbreak

**Hello minna-san! Here's the Next chapter of the story. Thanks to all of the people that have reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

**Oh and please review! **

-

-

-

**_

* * *

_**

_**"Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish it's source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings."**__**

* * *

**_

-

-

-

**Takeru** did not count on being dragged to the mall with Akira. _"Oh come on I need to check out some new outfits!" _she had said So He had missed his lunch with Kari so that he could be dragged into and out of countless stores. _Girlfriends, _sigh.

-

_**--------------**_

-

Akira was feeling triumphal; she had managed to separate TK from his so called best friend. At least for that day and she had a pretty clear idea of how she would separate them even more. She smirked; _did that wench really believe she would be able to steal TK from her? Yeah right, who would prefer the simple repulsive slut to her, the most perfect and beautiful girl in all of Japan? _Akira of course knew that Yagami attracted the attention of many guys, some were even cute, but she marked them as delusional.

Akira knew she was starting to get to Yagami's nerves. TK had told her so. The slut was finally starting to realize that Takeru was _hers, _and she was not about to share him. Even if TK was her best friend, and she had hooked them up in the first place. She laughed, _why was Yagami complaining? She had hooked them up in the first place. _In the beginning, she was just playing with TK, but as time progressed she realized that she did like him. And when she saw how important he was to Hikari, she decided she was never letting him go.

Just as they entered the food court –she had finally agreed with Takeru, who said he was hungry—she saw some familiar faces. _What were they doing here? That ridiculous group of people should not even be allowed into the mall_. And worst of all Yagami was with them. Fuming she dragged TK to a table and made him seat with his back towards them, so that she could observe them and he wouldn't see them and run away to join them. Just then she realized that Yagami had spotted them, and decided to put her little plan in motion.

"Akira, can't we just leave, this was not my idea of a date,"

"Oh come on honey, lets just stay for a few minutes more, I promise I'll make it up to you," she whined while still keeping a look to Kari.

Just then as saw Hikari glance once more in their direction, she kissed TK passionately. He blushed but kissed her back. When they parted she saw Hikari run towards the direction of the ladies room. _Perfect. _

"If you excuse me, I want to go to the ladies' room before we leave,"

"Yeah go ahead," he answered absently, still dazed by their kiss. _Time to make Yagami regret she ever tried to steal TK away. _

Akira stood and walked slowly to the bathroom, attracting not only Takeru's look but many others. Smirking she pushed open the door.

-

_**--------------**_

-

She stopped laughing. Kari couldn't understand. They were the last people she wanted to see, and she just had to cross with them in the mall.

"Huh? Why did you stop laughing?" Ken asked.

"Oh, I just saw someone familiar." As they looked in the direction she was looking frowns grew in their faces. All four of them strongly disliked the girl, and even though Kari told them Akira was her friend, they knew that she really had started to dislike her.

"He's still dating that slut?" Dai asked "I know he's my best friend, but I believe he can do much better."

"That girl is such a bitch, she's always flirting with a bunch of different guys," said Miyako, who was her classmate, answered.

"Yeah he should just dump her," said Ken. He shut up, however, when he spotted Kari's sad face.

"Excuse me I think I'll go to the bathroom," she said unemotionally when she saw them kissing passionately in the middle of the food court.

"You shouldn't let them ruin your day!" Daisuke called after, but she ignored him as she walked towards the bathroom. _Why did she feel that way? TK was only her best friend, or was he? _

-

_**--------------**_

-

"Hello Kari!" Akira said cheerfully as she entered the bathroom.

_Why is God punishing me this way? "_Hi Akira," she answered somewhat upset over what she has just seen.

"What brings you to the mall?" Akira asked.

"I was just hanging out with some friends." Kari answered not really interested. She started to leave but suddenly Akira squealed.

"You won't believe what just happened!" Just before Kari had enough time to recover from her sudden outburst she said "TK proposed to me!" she said smirking, knowing that it would break the other girl's heart.

_Had she heard right? _TK proposed to her?_ But he hadn't told her, _but she guessed she should have expected it, but she still couldn't believe it. Dazedly she stared at Akira who was happily dancing around.

"That's why we're at the mall," she said. "We're going to the Jewelry store later, to pick out my engagement ring." Smirking she continued. "I however have to tell you something. TK does not want to see you again now that we're getting married. You see, he says you're a distraction, and now he wants to concentrate on his princess," she said bluntly, already knowing what Yagami's reaction would be.

Kari couldn't believe she had heard right. _TK did not want to be her friend anymore, but why? _They had promised each other a long time ago that they would always be friends.

"And besides I do not want a slut hanging on my fiancée's every step. So I want you to back away." She said smugly. "Did you really think you wench would be able to steal my boyfriend? Yeah like somebody would prefer you over me!"

"He was just playing with you, getting your hopes up! Here, you can have this."

Kari's heart stopped when she gazed at what Akira had thrown at her. _It was Takeru's crest of hope. _Hikari knew he wouldn't take it off at any time; he treasured it dearly and was normally hanging around his neck. But most importantly, they had promised a long time ago that as long as they were friends they would always carry their crests. If she had ever doubted Akira's last words, all doubt was gone now. She knew that if Takeru had removed his crest their friendship was as good as over. Broken heartedly Kari ran out of the bathroom, running directly to exit of the mall, as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

-

_**--------------**_

-

"Isn't Kari taking too long already?" asked Ken

"Yeah well she was pretty upset," his girlfriend told him. Just then Kari ran past them, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Kari, wait up!" Dai yelled as he tried to catch her attention. "What's wrong?" He asked no one in particular, starting after her. Iori held him back.

"I think you should leave her alone for a few minutes."

"But she needs me!"

"Just give her some time to sort out her feelings!"

-

_**--------------**_

-

TK was waiting anxiously for Akira to come back from the bathroom. She was taking unusually long. The door finally opened but it wasn't Akira who came out. TK was startled to see Kari run towards the exit with a tearstained face. And without stopping to think about it he ran after her.

-

_**--------------**_

-

Without meaning to, Kari found herself in the park. Looking around she sat under the same tree she and TK had eaten yesterday, letting tears fall down her cheeks. Akira had finally stolen her best friend from her. They were going to be happily married, while she was left to weep her pain away.

How did she dare to call her those terrible things? But it wasn't Akira's words that hurt her the most. One single thought ran trough her head. _TK doesn't want to see me again. He doesn't care about me. _

_-_

_

* * *

_

**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"isn't something missing?" **

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?**

* * *

_

-

All those times they had spent together were vain. He had only played with her. She was always insignificant to him. More tears flowed down her cheeks, remembering how innocent he had been at eight. _Why didn't he stay that way? Why did Akira have to come and ruin it all? _She clutched the crest tightly in her hand unable to believe it was really over._ Where had her Hope gone? _She remembered his innocent cobalt eyes staring at her so long ago. How had they ended up like this? Their friendship had always bee strong and pure. Hope and light had kept it together. She had believed nothing would ever break them apart, he would always been there for her, as she had. But all it had taken was a stupid girl.

_-__

* * *

_

**Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**

* * *

-

Maybe TK wouldn't miss her but she would. The image of his sapphire blue eyes would always be in her mind. TK had been her best friend for a long time now. He knew her better than anyone else did. She knew him better than anyone else. She had always had his support. _How could she survive without his comforting hugs after another heartbreak? Without the soothing voice that had kept her sane after the accident? Without those blue eyes that always filled her with peace?_

_-_

**

* * *

**

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? "

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...**

* * *

-

She made a decision. She would never forgive him. He had just runaway with his _darling_ girlfriend and had forgotten about the best friend that had always been there for him. He had ripped her heart apart. And someday she knew he would miss her dearly, but she wouldn't come back to him.

But why did she feel this way? Surely she could forget easily, just as he had.

But somewhere deep in her heart she realized that she would never get over him. _And that indeed she had fallen for her best friend. _

-

_**--------------**_

-

_What was wrong with her?_ TK asked himself as he looked for Kari all around the park. Why was she crying her eyes out? _Was it another heartbreak? _

Kari never dated guys because she was always afraid of heartbreak. When she started going steady with someone, she discovered that her boyfriend was only after her sweet image and her body. And once again she would be heartbroken. Kari's greatest dream had always been to find her one true love and these relationships only brought her illusions down. And if this had caused Kari to cry again, TK promised himself he would hunt down the guy and make him regret what he had done to Kari.

Finally he found Kari's desolated image under the same Sakura tree they had eaten lunch the day before. Sobs rocked her delicate body as she cried her heart out. _He couldn't bear to see her this way. _

He reached towards her and softly called "Light what's wrong?" Her eyes rose up to see his face, but the look of hurt and hatred in them surprised him. _What could possibly make her hate something so strongly? _

"Go away," she said in a voice TK had never heard her use in his direction. "Go away and live happily ever after!"

"Kari, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"I told you go away!"

"I am not leaving you in this condition, why won't you talk to me?" he asked worried. _Had he done something to upset her?_

"GO AWAY!"

"But Hikari I –

"I think she told you to go away," a new voice intervened. Turning around he saw Daisuke was standing behind them. Kari continued to sob.

"I'm not leaving when she needs me!" TK said to Daisuke, starting to lose his patience.

"Just drop the façade and leave me alone, just how you wanted from the beginning! I don't want to see you ever again!" Kari screamed at him.

"Kari what are you talking about…"

"TK leave, or I'll be forced to do something I'll regret. Just give her some time to think."

Giving up TK finally left, as he saw Kari run to Daisuke's arms. _What could he have possibly done to upset her so much? _

-

_**--------------**_

-

Akira walked out of the bathroom, looking around for TK. Damn he left! Well at least my plan worked. Smirking she thought about how much she had upset Kari.

-

_**--------------**_

-

Seven months pregnant Sora was making lunch for her husband, who had just come back from practice. It was difficult for her to move around, but she loved her husband and knew he would be hungry. As she turned to stir the pot on the stove Tai's arms slid around her waist.

"How are you doing Sora?"

"I'm fine now that both my guys are with me," she said smiling.

"Ahh you keep insisting it's a boy, but I know that it's a little princess on the way!" She turned in his arms.

"Come on Tai, it's a boy, that's why I'm painting the nursery light blue!" she insisted.

"Can you believe Yama finally proposed? Mimi was soo excited!"

"Yeah, he finally forgot hi commitment fears. He knows he cannot live without her."

"Yeah, they are going to be so happy," Sora said.

"Took him long enough," he said smirking.

"You're one to talk! It took you a long time to propose also," she sweat dropped.

"Yeah, well we were younger and my life was changing, my parents had just died and my sister was left alone. Besides, you knew I loved you." He told her nervously.

"I'm kidding, I love you too,"

Kissing her softly they forgot everything that was around them. That is until the doorbell rang. Startled, Tai headed to open the door. Just outside the door, Daisuke was carrying his sobbing baby sister.

* * *

_To be continued..._

**The song I used is by Evanescence, titled Missing.**

**Review! **


	4. Suspicions and Decisions

**Hello! Here's the chapter Four of the story. I hope you like it as much as I enjoy writing it! **

**Please review !**

**To the people who reviewed last chapter: **

_**Eowyn the Fair**_

_**luvisgood**_

_**Moonlight Star Phoenix**_

_**Yumi-Ulrich4ever**_

_**Anime Master**_

_**kingdom219**_

_**Kay**_

**Thanks! **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_

* * *

_**

"There is sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers of overwhelming grief...and unspeakable love."

_**"I always knew looking back on my tears would bring me laughter, but I never knew looking back on my laughter would make me cry."

* * *

**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Takeru sighed.** The last two weeks had gone by as a blur. He had been spending most of his time with Akira. Lately she hadn't been busy, and they had gone out at least five times a week. And he still couldn't talk to Kari.

_What could I possibly have done to her? What had made her not ever want to see me again? _It's not as if he hadn't tried to contact her. He had tried calling her and emailing her. She had hung up on his calls before he had even had the chance to talk. She hadn't answered his emails, he had a feeling she had erased them before even reading them. Hell, he had even tried to visit her, where Tai had promptly kicked him out. He guessed that if Tai had gotten involved, then he must have done something very bad. _That was the question, just what had he done to upset her? _

He had meaning to ask Daisuke and the rest of their friends if they knew what was wrong, but all them had given him the cold shoulder. Well except Daisuke. Being Takeru's best friend he had understood him. Takeru was disappointed when he had told him that if he wanted to know the truth he would have to ask Kari himself.

This last two weeks had been miserable. He missed her terribly, despite of Miyako's comments. She had been especially ticked off, and had told him he deserved what he had gotten. He missed the carrier of light more than he was able to admit. He was desperate to talk to her, to hear her voice and laugh. He couldn't believe Tai had actually kicked him out of the house yesterday, when once again he had been desperate to see her.

_Tai opened the door. _

"_What are YOU doing here?" he said sharply to the blue eyed boy outside his door. _

"_Please Tai, I just want to see her, and understand why she's so upset!" _

"_And you dare to ask that question when you know the answer perfectly. Humph, leave, NOW!" _

"_But- _

"_But nothing, I trusted you with my sister, Ishida, and now you have betrayed both our trusts. Do you know she cries her heart out every night? And that she hasn't been eating or going out? She tries to fake smiles and laughter for us, to reassure us, but deep inside we all know she's torn up." _

He then closed the door in his face leaving him alone with his thoughts.

But over all, he felt _guilt._ How could he, her supposed best friend, have caused her so much pain? He couldn't stand seeing Kari cry since the moment they had met. And knowing he was the cause of her tears he felt even worse. The image of Kari's sob-racked body under the Sakura tree wouldn't leave him. He wanted to kick himself, hard. He definitely had to find a way to apologize to her, for whatever he had done.

All of his time was being spent with Akira lately. He was beginning to think that their relationship was vain. And that it was centered on Akira. He sometimes felt like a fool, like a lost puppy following after her. Akira seemed so superficial, total opposite of Kari. She was always worried about how she looked, if her clothes were clean and that her makeup was perfect. She wore so much makeup she looked like a clown sometimes. And it drove him crazy.

With every passing day she became more and more clingy. And he hated that. He was starting to wonder if he really wanted to be with Akira. Lately all of his thoughts had been centered on Light, and once again Akira was becoming jealous. And for some strange thing she was even madder than before.

-

* * *

_**How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables**_

_**  
I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Don't think its too late**_

_**  
Nothing's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will**_

_**  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when**_

_**  
Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror**_

_**Nothing's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will**_

_**  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that) **_

_**How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror**_

_**Nothing's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will**_

_**  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when**_

* * *

-

The radio blasted out a very familiar song, it was one of Kari's favorites. Great, just what he needed, a song that reminded him that he had to make things right. It was one of Matt's newest songs playing in the radio. He wished that things really had not turned so bad between him and Kari. It seemed to throw a very good friendship away due to what was a very bad misunderstanding. He had a sneaky suspicion that it had to with Akira. _I should have known it. Akira never really liked Kari, she was always jealous. And even if Kari insisted she was happy for them and that Akira was her friends he **knew **she no longer liked her. How did he miss those signs? _But it was too late, his friendship with Kari was broken and he was left with a girlfriend that he disliked more with every passing day.

He had the suspicion that Kari's anger had something with Akira. 'Kira was acting as if something had gone wrong and she had started using this humongous ring on her left hand. And strangely enough people had started saying congratulations to him. _But on what? _His newest novel had not been published yet and his birthday had been months ago._ What was going on here? _

_If only he could talk to her… _

-

_**--------------**_

-

The door bell rang and once again Mimi Tachikawa –soon to be Ishida—was rewarded with a dozen pink roses. Matt had been so nice and sweet to her since the proposal. A couple of weeks had passed since then and it was difficult for her to believe it. She was so happy, and so was Matt. Little did they know that two of their closest friends were miserable on the other side of the world.

Matt had been to New York the last weekends. And they had spent them in the outskirts of the city in a small town were Mimi owned one of her restaurants. In fact just now she was waiting for him to pick her up so that they could head out to the small cottage in Lake placid, far away from the prying eyes of the paparazzi. Thankfully their engagement had not been leaked to the press. Yamato would go ballistic, his privet life was private, and he disliked all of those people trying to snoop. Sure, the paparazzi knew all about him and Mimi dating, but he always refused to answer any questions related to her. For the media it seemed impossible for them to remain to together, but Matt would simply respond that at heart they would always be best friends. She got him and he got her, as simple as that.

Matt arrived then interrupting her thoughts and kissed her sweetly, reaching to caress her soft cheeks.

"How's my princess today?"

"Much better now that her prince has arrived,"

"Meems, I Love you so much," he softly told her leaning in to give her a spectacular kiss. Matt had told her this many times now, he was no longer afraid of showering her with affection. Proof of it was the pink ring on her finger. Mimi never got tired of hearing him say this, and staring at the beautiful eyes that filled her with peace.

"I love you too, Yamato," she answered dazed by the kiss.

"Mimi are you sure you want us to get married so fast?" Matt was very worried about this. He did not want her to regret anything later. They were leaving for Japan in a week, they had decided to leave for what they considered their real home earlier. First they would have an official engagement party with all of their friends and in two months' time they would be married.

"Of course I do, Matt," she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But don't you think it's too fast?"

"No, we've been dating for four years now, I think that's all the proof I need to demonstrate that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She answered. "What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do, Meems, I love you and I'll let you do whatever you want with the wedding, as long as it does not include tabloids."

"Did you talk with TK about renting a place where we could stay and have the engagement party?"

"Yes, he said he would take care of it. But now that I think about it he did not seem very happy about it."

"He's not happy about us getting married?" she asked worried.

"Yes he is, at least he was when I told him. But I think he's having problems with Kari."

"They still haven't realized that they are in love right?"

"No, he denies all feelings, and has been going steady with some girl Sora and Tai tell me is not very nice."

"Promise me something?"

"What?" Matt answered a little afraid his fiancée would go into matchmaker mode. Some times he was actually thankful for it, but not now. Four years ago she had decided to 'help' Ken and Miyako, and had enlisted Matt's help. Forcibly. But after all it had been this that had made him fall for her.

"We'll do something to get them together when we're back at Japan,"

"But Mimi, we're planning a wedding, and they deny such things, and what are we gonna do with his girlfriend? Besides Tai will be pissed off, you know how overprotective he is!"

"Matt but he's your brother! Your only and little brother, who's helplessly in love although he won't admit it! Promise me that,"

"Meems-

"Come on Matt!"

Seeing that she was really starting to get angry he agreed, knowing that by doing so he was facing Tai's wrath.

-

_**--------------**_

-

It had been two long, miserable weeks for her. She was tired of crying, of moping. She was tired of pretending she was okay, because she wasn't. Tired of fake smiles, of fake laughter. She was tired of thinking of him. The harder she tried to forget him, the more she seemed to remember him. She couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, she couldn't do anything without a memory of him popping into his mind..

-

* * *

_**I'm so tired of being used  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone **_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

* * *

-

Everywhere she looked, there was a memory of him. The photo on her bedside table, the basketball that lay around, one of his old basketball jerseys that hung on a chair. And the crest of light hanging around her neck. This made her wonder what exactly had gone wrong. TK had been so innocent back then. Always protecting her, guiding her in their adventures in the Digimon world. The way he and Daisuke fought for her attention. He was always smiling, he was so vulnerable back then. _But what had caused him to change so much in a short amount of time?_ She had a suspicion it had to do everything with Akira.

-

* * *

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still held on** **me**_

* * *

-

As thirteen year olds they had promised each other that they would always be best friends and that they would always be there for each other. And they had kept that promise faithfully. She had always lent her shoulder for his tears, always given him advice. She had been there for him in the good times, the bad times and the ones in between. And so had he. But she couldn't help but remember: _Promises are to be broken. _

-

* * *

_**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

* * *

-

She knew that she would never be able to forgive him- at least not completely- for what he had done. (Or what she believed _he_ had done) Akira's words had ripped her heart out, and she had never felt so miserable. Her friends and her family were very preoccupied about her so she had gone out and faked laughter and smiles. But she knew that they did not buy it for one second.

For the sake of her memories. Takeru's crest hung around her neck, just besides her own. It had been this more than every other thing that had convinced her that it was really over. TK would have never given it up for any reason.

-

* * *

_  
**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still held on me **_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**_

* * *

-

She knew their relationship had started to deteriorate once he had starting dating Akira. As time passed he was more and more involved with her. She was always in her mind, and Kari couldn't help feel rejected and neglected. But she had never expected this. Now she knew what those mysteries feelings were. She felt regret at having hooked them up. _If only she could turn back time a stop it… _

-

* * *

_  
**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still held on me**_

**

* * *

**

-

Her thoughts were interrupted by her sister in law, who was carrying a tray with a bowl of soup, looking sympathetic. Sora had been worried lately about her. Kari was just so depressed. Neither Tai nor she could get her to smile. And she couldn't believe that the younger Ishida had done something like that. It was just so unnatural for him. _There was definitely something wrong. _

"Come on Kari, you have to cheer up." She handed the younger girl the bowl of soup.

Deciding to please her Kari started eating very slowly. "I just can't Sora."

"You can't let his stupid mistake ruin your life."

"But it hurts so much; I feel as if my soul was ripped in two, he was a very important person to me."

"Yeah, but why are you so depressed? It's him who's loosing a very good friend. Besides he's the one that has to spend the rest of his life with the monster!"

Giggling for the first time in the last few days she decided Sora was right. She needed to, no _had to_ continue her life. She would demonstrate Ishida that she was strong, and that he did not affect her. _She would get over him if it was the last thing she did. _

-

_**--------------**_

-

Akira had just come back from a date with Takeru. She was heading home to get ready for another date. Yes, _another_ date. Takeru did not really think she would remain faithful did he? He had never taken their relationship farther than second base and she was frustrated. _He was so stupid. Come on why do you think I've been soo busy? Hah, I just love making him believe I love him. Yeah right. _She changed out of the simple clothes she had worn during their date and changed into a short, slutty dress.

She had to admit her master plan had backfired. It was true that she had separated TK from his annoying best friend but now he spent all his time thinking about her. And she hated it. _How come still he couldn't forget her?_ Stupid slut. Well no she could at least relish on the fact that TK was hers and not Yagami's. _Victory felt so good. _She had to figure out another way of making her disappear from Takeru's life. Or at least a way to make him really propose to her.

He was so dazed by her that he hadn't even noticed when she had stolen his stupid necklace. She knew that if Yagami doubted her words she wouldn't after she gave her that necklace. They seemed to have a very strange symbolism for those necklaces, she knew Yagami also had one. TK had refused to tell her about it, but he let slip that it was very important for their friendship.

_She would make sure that she kept Takeru if it was the last thing she did._

-

_**--------------**_

-

Kari was beaming. She had decided to forget Ishida. _Screw him and all of his mistakes. _She was now back at the Sakura Park, but this time she was having lunch with her _real _friends. Daisuke was so happy at seeing Hikari so cheerful again. Still he could not understand Takeru's actions, and he had decided to talk to him for Kari's sake. Dai had given up on her years ago, but he still loved her dearly as a friend. He had no idea what had gone wrong. Light and Hope were meant to be, there had been no doubt about it. But had his best friend gone crazy, proposing to that bitch? He knew she was double faced and was probably cheating on him. Dai knew that TK was starting to get uncomfortable with their relationship, so why propose to her?

She smiled and laughed for the first time in days. It felt so good. Why had she'd been so depressed. She could not understand it. Well there were some things about her she would never understand. They had a great time. Cody for once seemed to be funny, and Ken and Miyako looked very sweet under the dancing blossoms. And of course Daisuke had come up with one crazy thing or another. She had missed her friends. She was not going to let him ruin her life. _And if she had ever felt anything more than affection for him, she had convinced herself that she did not anymore. _

TK had been walking around the park and once again he tried to talk to her. Kari never gave him the chance, and later he had given up and left. What was wrong? She had never acted this way, she seemed so cold, so unfeeling. He remembered all of her words clearly, and he couldn't believe it.

"_GO AWAY!" _

"_Kari, what's wrong?" _

"_You know what's wrong? You broke my heart in two pieces. You betrayed my trust. You became everything I despised," she responded angrily. _

"_But I don't know what you're talking about!" _

"_Well then, run to your little girlfriend," _

With that she left, leaving him wondering what exactly Akira had done. But most importantly, he had seen his crest of hope hanging around her neck. _But why did **she** have it? _

* * *

_To be continued..._

**FINALLY TK notices there's something fishy going on. Please review! **

**The songs I used in this chapter are: **

'**Someday' sung by Nickelback **

'**My Immortal' sung by Evanescence **


	5. Truths Revealed

**Hi! Here's the fifth Chapter. Sorry I couldn't update earlier, I've been really sick and I had to take the PSAT. I think most of you will like this chapter. **

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

_**"Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind."**_

_**-Dr. Seuss**_

**

* * *

**

-

**-**

**-**

**"Come on Sora!"** Said Tai, looking at his furious wife, "I really want to see Matt!"

"You can see him later!"

"But-

"Tai, don't you know what day it's today?" his eight month pregnant wife asked angrily.

"Of course I know. Its- its- your birthday?" he asked nervously.

"No, I have a doctor's appointment today, and I thought we had agreed to go together!" she sweat dropped. _He did have worst memory. _

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I forgot, I think I'll have to call Takeru, so he can pick them up."

"I wish I knew why TK had to hurt Kari so much, it just doesn't seem like something he would do,"

"I know, one of the reasons I trusted him with Hikari was because I knew he would never hurt her, it seems so strange,"

Sora looked at him thoughtfully for a few moments and then realized what he had just said. "What! But I thought you would probably want to kill him after making your sister so upset!"

"Nah, I'm not blind. Matt and I have known that they were meant to be together since they were eight. That's how I know something fishy is going on," he said rubbing Sora's pregnant tummy.

"But you kicked him out last time!"

"Yeah. I was mad at first, but then when I talked to Matt, he told me TK was very upset also, and we knew we had to figure out what was going on. Both of us suspect that it has something to do with that girlfriend of his."

"Ahh, so you're finally accepting that Hikari's old enough to date and marry, that's so sweet"

"Yeah well, I am, as long as those plans include Takeru. But OUR little princess isn't dating 'till she's thirty," he told Sora's tummy playfully, as she giggled.

-

_**--------------**_

-

It had been a long time since the last time both of them had been in Japan. They were grateful to be back home once again. Yamato and Mimi were anxious to see their friends and siblings; it had been a long time.

Arriving at the gate they spotted a familiar blonde head, after all blue-eyed, blonde haired guys were not very common in Japan. Spotting his younger brother Matt ran to him, for once expressing how much he had missed Takeru. A surprised Takeru was swept into the arms of his suddenly different big brother. After the initial shock, he hugged him back, he had really missed Matt. When Matt released him he hugged Mimi, and whispered a 'congratulations' to her as she smiled widely.

"Matt! Mimi!" the younger boy said, giving them his trademark grin, "How are you?"

"We're fine little brother," Matt asked as he recuperated his cool and collected form. "How about you?"

"Well, I guess things could be better, but I'm okay."

"How are Tai and Sora?" Mimi asked

"They are fine, Tai wanted to come pick you up, but Sora had a doctor's appointment, and you know how overprotective he is."

"How 'bout Kari, little bro?"

"Oh, I think she's okay, at least she's happier, or so Dai says,"

"You think she's okay? But what happened?"

"Long story Mimi, and I'm not even sure of what happened," he answered sadly. Seeing this, she decided to drop the subject. _They definitely had to get them together. _

-

_**--------------**_

-

Matt and Mimi were to be staying at a large house near Yagami's and Takeru's houses. It was a beautiful house. Designed in an old fashioned way, the house transmitted a sense of peace. It was fairly large and the engagement party and the wedding and wedding reception were to take place in the beautiful gardens. Mimi fell in love with it immediately, and Matt knew they were going to spend the rest of their lives in that house. TK had made a superb job of picking it out.

Once they had settled in and had had a tour of the house, Tai arrived with a very pregnant Sora. A happy reunion between the four best friends followed.

-

_**--------------**_

-

TK left the room as his cell phone rung, he knew it was Akira and was dreading the call.

"_Hi! TK were are you? I've been calling you for the last hours!"_

"I'm sorry 'Kira, I had to pick up my brother at the airport, and now I'm over at their house,"

"_ahh, but I want to see you,"_ she whined.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen my brother in ages and I don't want to leave him," he answered patiently.

"_Hey, how 'bout I come over? That way I can see you and meet your brother!"_ she squealed happily.

And knowing that she wouldn't give up and that he would regret it later, Takeru agreed.

-

_**--------------**_

-

Surprisingly fast, the doorbell at Matt's house rung a few minutes later. TK went over to open the door and his jaw dropped. Akira was outside, wearing what he thought was the shortest skirt ever, the sluttiest shirt and her face was masked with tons of make up. He could not believe it. _When had his girlfriend become such a slut_?

Akira smirked when he saw her clothes. Truth is, she had just left another one of her lovers' houses, which was a few minutes away. First she had decided to go home and change, and then she remembered who Takeru's brother was. The _famous _Matt Ishida. _It couldn't hurt to flirt with him while TK was not looking. _

"Baby!" She said the honey dripping from her words. He was still dazed with her looks, so she leaned up and kissed him.

"Ermm, Hi 'Kira!" he said, "why don't you come on in?"

"I would love to!"

"Let's go to the living room, so that I can introduce you to my brother,"

Matt was happily chatting with Sora and Tai, laughing their heads off, and hearing Tai's crazy ideas. Mimi was currently in the large kitchen, getting drinks. He heard the bell ring and TK went to answer it. A few minutes later TK came back, with a girl hanging from his arm. _Takeru's dating this…slut! _Was the first thing he thought as he caught a view of Teek's girlfriend. _Has he gone crazy? Oh my god, I think I know now why the rest of the digidestined dislike her so much, _he thought as the girl shot him a flirtatious look. He thanked god Mimi was in the kitchen, she would have gone berserk if she had seen that look. _I definitely have to talk to my brother on his choice of girlfriends. He has definitely gone crazy, he never dated bimbos. Next thing I'll know, somebody will tell me that they saw my little brother impersonating a monkey in the mall. What's wrong with him? First he hurts Kari, and now I meet his slut of a girlfriend? _And suddenly, Sora and Taichi were looking sour, and of course nobody can blame them.

"Matt, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Ling Akira," he smiled, missing entirely the look on Yama's face.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Ling-san," he said politely, extending his hand to shake hers.

"Oh, nonsense, call me Akira," she answered smugly, as she held on to Matt's hand for an unusually long time. And just then Mimi decided to come into the room, the drinks in the tray shaking as she directed a furious look towards Akira, who was still holding on to Yamato's hand. Mistaking Mimi with the maid, Akira directed a _He's mine _look towards Mimi, making her become more enraged.

Yama had just seen Mimi enter the room and getting back his hand, he went to help her with the tray, noticing she was enraged. Wrapping his arms around Mimi's waist, he said, ignoring her earlier request, "Ling-san, this is my fiancée, Tachikawa Mimi," he answered nonchalantly, relishing on Akira's reaction.

Akira's jaw dropped. _Matt was engaged? _And as if nothing had happened she directed a cheerful "Hi" towards Tachikawa's smug smirk.

TK had watched the exchange silently. _Was Akira flirting with his brother? With his own brother? _He remembered Miyako's comments now. She had always said Akira was a slut, always flirting with other guys when he turned his back. TK had always brushed the comments away, believing it was just more of Miyako's gossip. And now that he saw it with his own eyes, he couldn't believe it, _had he always been this blind?_

The next two hours passed rather uncomfortably, he knew that Matt and his friends did not really like Akira. He could tell that Sora and Mimi were especially icy towards her. The happy chatter had long ago died, leaving only an uncomfortable silence. Thankfully after a few hours of this torture Akira said she had to leave. After that, Sora complained that she was tired making Taichi take her home to rest, leaving an enraged Mimi, Yamato and Takeru alone in the house.

TK apologized to Mimi and she decided suddenly she was tired, so she left to take a nap, while TK and Matt talked in the living room.

"Takeru, have you gone crazy?" Matt asked finally.

"Huh?" TK asked confused.

"What are you doing, dating that girl? She is so not your type!" he said trying to get some sense into his brother's head. "Look how she acted towards Mimi and Sora, Hell she even tried flirting with me."

Takeru groaned. So he _had_ noticed it after all. "I don't know what's wrong; she's been acting like this for some time now. I swear she was really different at the beginning."

"And what exactly did you do to Hikari? Tai was really mad at you, you know?"

"Yeah I know he was mad, he kicked me out of the house when I tried to speak with her. Everything's so messed up! And I swear I don't know why Kari-chan is so upset! She won't tell me what happened, and I haven't done anything wrong!" he sunk in the couch and buried his face in his hands. Matt looked over at his brother, he had never seen him so desperate and lost. _What exactly had happened here?_ "She won't let me explain anything; she just ignores me, hangs up, or slaps me! And she looks at me with this hatred and hurt look that it makes my heart want to fall into shards into the sidewalk! It just kills me to see her so upset; especially knowing I'm the cause."

"But what I don't understand is why you are dating that slut in the first place. I thought you loved Kari."

"Matt, for the thousandth time Kari-chan is only a friend. And Akira was really different at the beginning. I thought I loved her at first, but then she started changing into this slutty and jealous girl. I am seriously starting to consider breaking up with her!"

"That is exactly what you should do. It's not worthy if its making you feel so bad. In fact, I think you should have done this a long time ago. It would surely have saved you all the trouble with Kari."

"What are you talking about Yamato?"

"Think about it Takeru, Kari has been your best friend since kids. Of course it would make Akira _very_ jealous. And Kari is not used to sharing you; you have always been _her_ best friend. Both me and Tai believe that your problems have something to do with that girlfriend of yours."

"Tai agrees with you?" TK asked surprised. "But I thought he wanted to cut me up into tiny pieces after making her so upset!"

"At first he wanted to, but then he realized that something was wrong. He knew you would never be able to hurt her. But that doesn't mean he's not at least a bit angry with you." Matt warned.

"God, My life is so messed up!"

And reversing their roles Yamato smilingly told TK, "Have hope, Takeru. I _know _everything is going to work out."

-

_**--------------**_

-

Hikari had been out on a date earlier that evening, but once again, she had given up halfway trough. _Just another idiot after her looks._ She had arrived early back home, and had not expected Sora and Taichi for another few hours. Yamato and Mimi had finally arrived back to Japan, and Kari knew that they had been eager to see them. She was really surprised when Tai had arrived earlier, with a disgruntled looking Sora. Kari knew something was wrong, Sora was always in a good mood, smiling at everybody. And once she had heard Sora's story she had to agree with her.

"That bitch!" she had exclaimed. Kari confused, asked what she was talking about. "Akira showed up at Matt's and Mimi's today. She was wearing the sluttiest outfit ever, throwing smug looks at me and Tai. And Then TK introduces Matt to her, she starts flirting with him, right in front of TK! Can you believe it? Then Mimi comes in and, I don't know, I think she thought she was maid or something, so she gave her a _He's mine_ look, making Mimi furious. Thank god Yamato had the sense to tell Akira It was his fiancée. Ha! You should have seen her face!"

Kari did not think TK was so stupid. He had seen proof of Ling's real personality now, _and he still continued to date her? _Mind you, it wasn't that she had forgiven him; she just hated Akira the most and felt sorry for TK, who had to spend the rest of his life with her. That girl sure had nerve, _flirt with his boyfriend's brother, when both of them were engaged? _If that did not prove to TK that she was a slut she did not know what would.

During the last three weeks she had encountered Ling in many places, and had hated the conceited look on her face every time. It had been pure torture having to see her. Akira always taunted her, reminding Hikari that_ she_ had Takeru. She had gloated and showed off her the engagement ring. Kari could not take it anymore. She admitted it now. _She did not strongly dislike Akira Ling, she hated her. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Takeru was definitely not in the mood to meet Daisuke. He had spent most of the night at Yamato's, figuring out what had just happened. When he finally arrived home he discovered he could not sleep. But Daisuke had insisted he join him for breakfast at some café, and that it was really important.

So now he was stuck in some café waiting for Dai to arrive.

"TK!" Daisuke exclaimed. "Wow! You look as if you didn't sleep."

"Yeah, well I didn't," he sighed.

"How 'bout we order?" They gave their orders to the waitress; Dai wanted a full breakfast, while TK only wanted a strong cup of black coffee.

"Takeru I want to know why you did, what you did to Kari. She is really upset, and both of you are my two best friends, so I thought I'd figure it out."

"Dai I would tell you if I knew _what exactly_ I did wrong. I simply don't understand."

"_What?" _

"I don't know what happened."

"But-

"That's why I've been so frustrated. Damn, I wish I knew."

Finally understanding Akira's trick Dai cautiously asked, "So I guess you're not getting married then?"

Looking up fast Takeru's eyes widened, _"What!"_

"You see, that day at the mall, Akira told Kari you had proposed."

"But-

"And that's not the worse thing,"

"_What_ could possibly be worse? I am not getting married to her. I'm going to break up with her! I cannot stand it anymore!"

"You're breaking up with her? Congratulations! Well, anyway, Akira Insulted Kari, and she told her you never wanted to see her again." Takeru's jaw dropped.

"I never told her that! Kari is my best friend; I would never do something like that!"

"Yes, I know, that's why I knew something was wrong. Akira told Kari you were only playing with her feelings, that you never really cared for her. It broke Kari's heart into two pieces. And _then_-

"What, there's more?" he asked outraged.

"Yeah. She somehow got hold of your crest, Takeru, and she gave it to Kari, making her believe you had broken your promise,"

"So that's why Kari-chan was wearing my crest!" How didn't I notice Akira had stolen my crest," he buried his face in his hands. "I promised Light I wouldn't take it off, as long as we were friends. No wonder she believed Akira."

"But do you know what that means? Kari wearing your crest?"

"No, I think she would have thrown it in the river or something," Takeru said helplessly.

"It means she hasn't given up," Takeru raised his head from his hands, staring at him wildly. "At least not yet," Dai continued. "You see, she's starting to realize you wouldn't break her heart. If there's one person she trusts in this world, it's you Takeru, She wouldn't give up so easily. Just give her some more time to figure things out, and you'll see she will give you a chance to explain things. _Just keep hope_."

TK could not believe he was so stupid. _How could I let Akira do this to Kari? I wish I could turn time back and never ever ask Akira out. _He now understood everything. He knew Kari had every right to be upset. And now he had to figure out someway to apologize to her. And of course breakup with Ling.

* * *

_To be continued…_

_**Please review!** _


	6. Second Chances

**Hi! Here's the next chapter. **

**As I was researching some information I found out some attention-grabbing information. In the fourth century AD there was a legendary Japanese Emperor called Yamato Takeru _(Japanese: "Prince Brave of Yamato")._ He was known for his bravery, and when he was killed his soul turned into a white bird that flew away! Interesting, ne? I'm guessing that's where they got Matt's and Takeru's names. **

**Oh, and please review! **

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

_**"Grief can take care of itself, but to get the full value of joy you must have somebody to divide it with."  
- Mark Twain**_

_**"Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather is one of those things that give value to survival."  
- C. S. Lewis

* * *

**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Takeru sighed.** A few hours he had discovered what Akira had done to Kari. Now he was waiting for her to show up at the park. He was going to break up with her. Anyone that messed with Light, messed with him. And he was not going to let nobody hurt her. Especially if the cause of her pain was his girlfriend. TK wondered now what happened to the sweet girl that he had dated a year ago. Instead of those green eyes of hers shining with happiness, they now glowed with hatred towards Hikari.

Davies had encouraged him to break up with her, and so had Matt. After he had met up with Dai and he had explained everything he knew, an outraged Takeru had headed to his older brother's house. He could still remember his reaction clearly; Kari was also like a little sister to him.

"_She did what?" he had said angry. "How dare she do something like that?"_

"_Wish I knew. She had no right. No wonder Light has been so mad at me."_

"_She really is something," _

"_Who is something?" asked Mimi entering the room. _

"_We just found out why Hikari was so mad." Her fiancée answered while hugging her. He told her what Akira had done. _

"_That bitch! Well I guess it was expected." Both guys looked at her confused. "Well look how she dresses, she even tried to flirt with you Yamato, and Miyako tells me that she flirts a lot." _

"_So what are you going to do Takeru?" _

"_I'll break up with her today; I do not want to spend one more minute with her!" _

And so he had spent lunch with his brother and his soon to be sister-in-law. Then he had called Akira and told her that he needed to speak with her, and to meet him in the park near the mall. She had squealed happily, saying she could not wait to see him. _She probably thinks I am going to propose to her. _Daisuke had told him she had been spreading the rumor that they were engaged around Odaiba, And TK did not understand how the Hell he hadn't heard anything about it. _Yeah right, like he was going to propose to her after what she had done_. In fact he was ecstatic he was finally going to breakup with her. No more jealous rages and clingy girlfriends. _Yes, today definitely is going to be a good day. _

Akira arrived a few minutes later, sporting one of her little outfits. TK smirked when he saw her. _How'd the Hell did he end up dating this slut? _

"TK!" Akira leaned to kiss him, giving him a very good view. TK leaned away nonchalantly, glaring at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked worried.

"And you dare ask that question?" he told her icily. Mad, Akira stared up at him, _what is wrong with him? _"We need to talk. I want to breakup with you."

Akira's jaw dropped, she was sure that the talk he had mentioned in their telephone call included a diamond ring and the words 'marry me'. _He couldn't have discovered her, could he? I mean he was thick. No, there was no way. _"But baby why? I love you!"

"Yeah, well I don't. End of story," TK decided it was not worthy to lose his patience or explain his reasons to her.

"But I have not done anything to deserve this!"

Finally losing his patience, TK said in a frosty tone, "You did not do anything to deserve this? How 'bout breaking my best friend's heart? Or making up that we were engaged? Or flirting with my own brother? If there was a reward for the worst girlfriend, you would definitely win it!"

"So you are breaking up with me because of that bitch!" she answered outraged, as she tried to slap Takeru. He however was prepared and grabbed her wrist before it made contact with his face.

"Don't _you_ _dare _call her that, 'cause the only bitch I know is standing right in front of me."

"I have every right to call that slut every thing I want! She stole my boyfriend away!"

"No, you lost your boyfriend on your own account; she has nothing to do with this."

"You see! You're always acting like her personal bodyguard, always protecting her and defending her!"

"Yeah well, she's my personal best friend. Somebody hurts her and it gets personal."

"But Takeru-

"I do not want to see you ever, ever again. Do those words sound familiar?" he smirked. "Disappear from my life, from Hikari's life. She already suffered too much on your account, and to think she was actually your friend," He walked away.

"I hate you!" she screamed after him. "Mark my words, both of you'll regret this!" she screamed at his back.

_Well, that went well. _TK only smiled, knowing that the nightmare in his life was over. Now, he had to make Light understand.

-

_**--------------**_

-

"Are you serious? He's not getting married?" Tai laughed happily. The mystery of Takeru's and Kari's problem had been solved! Now they would make up and Hikari would be happy once more. Matt and he were now scheming on how to make Kari let TK speak, and they figured out a brilliant plan. Yeah, this definitely would work; he knew Kari was starting to crack up, thinking about giving Takeru a chance to explain. And besides, It wasn't Takeru's fault, at least not entirely.

Tai was still a bit angry at TK. _I have always trusted him to protect Kari; he has been doing it since they were eight. But now, he has let her get hurt in the worst way. _Tai knew that he could not blame TK and was actually relieved to know that in a few hours everything would be back to normal. Or at least he hoped so.

Sora had finally managed to get some rest, she was currently asleep in their bedroom. Tai checked on her and he smiled at seeing his lovely wife asleep, one arm hugging his pillow and the other on her belly. _Had time really passed so fast?_

For Tai it seemed like yesterday when he had been the leader of the digidestined. He remembered his cute little eight year old sister, and the way she always held on to his hand. He remembered the tomboyish Sora, and how afraid he had been to tell her how she felt. Taichi remembered the cold and indifferent Yamato, one that even if he would not admit was really worried about his little blue eyed clone. TK and Matt looked very alike, and since those days in the Digimon world they were really close. Life had seemed so easy those days, until they had begun to grow up.

Takeru and Hikari had grown up to be independent thirteen year olds, leading a new group of digidestined. And although Matt and Tai knew it wasn't true, both of them started to feel as if their siblings no longer needed them. It had been then when their mutual feelings for each other had begun to surface, but neither of them had noticed it. The older digidestined now attended high school, except Mimi who had moved to the states. An uncomfortable love triangle had formed between the three best friends: Yamato, Sora and Taichi, and it had almost killed Tai when Sora had preferred Matt over him. Luckily for him, they had broken up after a year, and Sora had taken refuge in him.

Life seemed to be back to normal then, but as always it was the calm before the storm. Takeru, Kari and the rest were juniors in high school and the older where starting their first year in College. One faithful night, his parents had decided to take Kari to celebrate the fact she had received perfect scores on her report Card. Tai was invited to come, he had moved out of the house after starting college—but he refused because he had a date with Sora that night. He shared an apartment with Yamato and both were surprised when the phone rung at three in the morning. He remembered the call that changed his and Kari's life like it had happened yesterday. Both his parents had been killed, and Kari had been badly hurt. A drunk driver had hit them. Matt and Tai rushed to the hospital. Takeru had been deathly afraid when Yama had called him, and as once had rushed to the hospital. Kari could not attend the funeral, as she was in a coma. A few days later, she woke up. Takeru's smile was the first thing she saw. When Tai told her what happened she succumbed in a depression, blaming herself for her parent's death. Tai had moved back home with Kari, but she still had been depressed. And somehow Tai could not explain, Takeru had been able to bring back the light to his sister eyes. It had been then, that Tai realized that they were truly meant to be.

And now many years later, Kari was twenty-one years old, a fully qualified kindergarten teacher, she was no longer that cute little girl. And he had been married to Sora a year ago and now in a few months' he would have his own baby to take care of. _Oh, yes those were the days, _he thought reflecting on their days as digidestined. And reflecting about his past, he left his wife rest and headed towards the kitchen to start lunch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ok._ Kari gave up. _What was Tai planning?_ He had been acting strangely all day. He had been speaking with Yamato and both seemed to be extremely happy for something. And it involved Takeru. And Tai was in the Kitchen _cooking_. Yes, cooking and Kari knew how much he hated doing it. _Whatever._

-

* * *

_**Sometimes we get second chances  
And sometimes we never make it past the first  
It really makes you wonder why somethings happen when they do  
It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you **_

_**And when you say  
It doesn't matter well it does  
And all it takes  
Is a mistake to eat your words  
Just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight**_

* * *

-

She had been doing a lot of thinking over the past few days. She had been wondering if she should give Takeru a chance to explain. After all she had not let him speak since three weeks ago. _What if he was telling the truth? What if he really did not know what had happened?_ She sincerely doubted it. _But what if…?_

-

* * *

_**Sometimes we never see the warning  
And the voice in your head tells you not to go  
It really makes me wonder why somethings happen when they do  
It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you**_

_**And when you say  
It doesn't matter well it does  
And all it takes  
Is a mistake to eat your words  
Just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight**_

* * *

-

He had never ever let her down, in fact she had thought that other than his brother and Sora, he was the one and only person she could trust with everything. He had been the one who had made her go on after the accident. She had never doubted their friendship._ Should I give him a second chance?_

-

* * *

_**And when you look its gone its too late to turn around  
And it's another day facing yourself and the things that you've done**_

_**And when you say  
It doesn't matter well it does  
And all it takes  
Is a mistake to eat your words  
Just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight**_

* * *

-

He had always encouraged her and protected her. Had he really done anything wrong? _Because he sure seemed confused._

The door bell rang and she went to answer it. On the other side she found Mimi and a surprisingly smiling Yamato. It was the first time she had seen them in a long time.

"Whoa, Mimi, I think we are the wrong house. I do not remember Taichi having such an attractive sister."

"Yamato, Mimi! Long time, no see!" Kari gave them both a tight hug and invited them in.

"Yama's right! You look beautiful Kari-chan," Mimi told her smiling "No wonder so many guys are after you, I'm guessing Tai is having a difficult time chasing them away,"

"Nah, I'm not that different, but of course Tai is as overprotective as a father bear, poor baby!" Mimi and Matt burst out laughing.

"Hey, I heard that!" he hollered from the kitchen.

"Taichi Yagami is actually cooking?" a sarcastic Yamato asked. Both girls laughed. "Hey buddy, I remember you swearing never to cook!"

"Yeah, well you have to do it once you are married and your wife is pregnant, so I think you should try it Matt." Tai carried a deliciously smelling platter into the dining room table, just as Sora entered the room, carrying a sleepy expression. Mimi went to pat her best friend's tummy, as both Tai whispered about their 'plan', and Kari was lost in thought once again.

"Kari!"

"Huh, What?" she asked breaking out of her thoughtful state. "What's wrong?"

"I've been asking you where you are working once the summer ends," Mimi repeated.

"Oh, I'm working at the Odaiba preschool!" she answered cheerful.

"You always liked small kids," said Yamato. "I remember the days when you would drag Takeru to your babysitting jobs, and he would come back complaining. His expression was so funny!"

"Yeah, well, what's not to like?" Mimi and Sora asked. "They are so cute! And innocent also!" Their other halves sweat dropped, as the three of started talking about babies and everything related to them.

After Lunch they decided they wanted to go to the Sakura Park, and dragged Kari with them, even though she did not want to go. She was so lost in thought, she did not notice that they left her alone. She walked around the park, and just in the place where she had come sobbing before, stood a familiar person.

-

_**--------------**_

-

Right in front of her eyes, Hikari saw a sight she was yearning to see. Takeru was waiting for her under the now flower-less Sakura, looking as if he was expecting her. Then it clicked,_ this is what they were planning!_

-

* * *

_**If you're lonely  
And need a friend  
And troubles seem like  
They never end,  
Just remember to keep the Faith,  
And Love will be there to Light the Way**_

* * *

-

"Light, I need to speak to you," he said slowly, as if testing the waters. He knew this would not be easy, Kari was a pretty stubborn person. He couldn't stand life without her anymore. Everything around seemed dull without those ruby eyes looking at him._ Never know what you have until you lose it…_

Kari's mind raced. _Should she give him the chance to talk, or should she just run away? _She no longer trusted him, and was afraid he'd come up with a frail excuse._ Taichi trusts him her mind retorted._ Yes, Tai would have never pushed her to go to the park if he hadn't trust Takeru. Her mind was screaming at her to go away, but her heart told her to wait, to give him a chance. She had always followed her heart, and she wasn't about to ignore it in this occasion. "Go on," she said unemotionally.

-

* * *

_**Anytime you need a friend,  
I will be here.  
You'll never be alone again,  
So don't you fear.  
Even if you're miles away,  
I'm by your side.  
So don't you ever be lonely.  
Love will make it alright.**_

* * *

-

Takeru smiled that smile of his that made Hikari and half the females in Odaiba melt. "Kari, you do not know how much this chance means to me!" he exclaimed happily. Slowly, but surely, he moved closer to her, until he was about a foot away from her. "I know you are mad at me. I know you think I betrayed your trust, and that I broke your heart. And I wanted to say I'm sorry," he said nervously. Then Hikari nodded as sign that it was okay, and that he had to continue. "You see, everything Akira told you was false," he said, and gave her some time to process the information.

To say Kari was shocked was the century's understatement. _How could she? **"What?"**_

-

* * *

_**When the shadows are closing in  
And your Spirit diminishing,  
Just remember you're not alone,  
And Love will be there  
To Guide you Home**_

* * *

-

"Yes, I'm not engaged to her, never was, never will. She was lying when she told you I never wanted to see you again. Light, you are my best friend and have been for over ten years, I value our friendship as a value my life. And I don't want it to change."

_Takeru did not do anything wrong, oh God and I never gave him a single chance to explain. This is my fault. I should have followed my heart since the beginning._ She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. She should have trusted Takeru and not Akira. He had never failed her, and when he needed her to believe him she hadn't. All of this guilt was too much for her, and she broke down in tears.

-

* * *

_**Anytime you need a friend,  
I will be here.  
You'll never be alone again,  
So don't you fear.  
Even if you're miles away,  
I'm by your side.  
So don't you ever be lonely.  
Love will make it alright.**_

* * *

-

"Kari-chan, what's wrong?" TK came closer and put his comforting arms around her.

"This is my entire fault," she sobbed into his chest.

"Tenshi(1), you know I hate seeing you cry. This isn't anyone's fault but Akira's and mine," he answered.

-

* * *

_**If you just believe in me,  
I will Love you endlessly.  
Take my hand.  
Take me into your Heart.  
I'll be there forever, baby.  
I won't let go.  
I'll never let go. **_

* * *

-

"No 'Keru, I should have given you the chance to explain, you don't have the blame here! I'm the worst friend ever,"

TK held her trembling form, and for him it felt so natural to do so. "No Akira is the one that tricked us both. That's why she's out of my life. And I should have not let her jealousy get to that extent." She started calming down, hearing the soothing words. "Do you remember the promise we did when we were thirteen?" he asked her softly. He leaned down and brushed away the remaining tears, and kissed her cheek.

"Of course I do, TK," she answered.

"How 'bout we renew it? I promise never ever to break your heart again, and to be there always for you," he told her extending his pinkie.

"And I promise to listen to you, even if I'm mad, and to be there for you when you need me," she smiled linking their fingers. TK held her closer, wishing they could stay like this forever, and little did he know that Kari was wishing the same thing. Neither of them noticed the four laughing voices in the bushes, or the sweet song playing in the background…

-

* * *

_**Anytime you need a friend,  
I will be here.  
You'll never be alone again,  
So don't you fear.  
Even if your miles away,  
I'm by your side.  
So don't you ever be lonely.  
It's alright.  
It's alright. **_

* * *

-

Everything was back to normal now,_ and everything, _as Matt had told TK,_ would be alright, as long as they were together._

* * *

_To be continued..._

**Tenshi: Angel **

**The song I used in the Chapter is sung by Mariah Carey! (Don't own it either) **

**The first song is 'Second chances' sung by Michelle branch To be continued... **


	7. Would it really be so bad?

**Hi! Here's the next Chapter. This story is still missing a big part, soo I'll continue writing it! I've enjoyed doing it, and am amazed at all the reviews. I would like to take some time to thank all of you who have reviewed; it's you that encourage me to continue doing something I love! **

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

_**"What is essential is invisible to the eyes"-Le Petit Prince.**_

**

* * *

**

-

**-**

**-**

**It had been a week since they had made up**, and for Hikari it seemed as if nothing had happened. Kari was happy once again and she was grateful that she had her best friend back; with every passing day they seemed to be spending more and more time together. They always had a great time; they were always laughing making jokes, and talking. It had been a long time since they had the chance to do it.

"Takeru Ishida, Stop it!" she giggled feverishly. She stared into the laughing sapphire eyes she liked so much, as he continued tickling mercilessly.

"And what are you gonna do to stop it?" he asked

"I'll experiment my cooking on you," she told him jokingly.

"Ohh, I think I would love that, 'cause you're a great cook," he retorted sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, you can blame my mother's genes." She threw some popcorn at him.

Kari and TK were at her place, watching movies, while Taichi and Sora were out on a date. Tai had said his wife had needed some distraction, and Kari had to agree. Lately Sora had been getting less sleep than usual, the baby was starting to get more and more active, and now with a month left till the birth, she was starting to get nervous. So Tai had surprised her with a romantic date. Kari wished she could have a relationship like theirs'.

"What movie should we see next?" Takeru asked once the last was finished.

"Anything that doesn't include spooky stuff," she answered.

"Ahh, Light is still afraid of ghosts,"

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah well, why don't you want to see the movie?"

"Because… I want to see a romantic movie!"

"Yeah right, the last one was a romantic movie, and may I add you were complaining the whole movie!"

"No I was not!"

"Come on!"

"TK! Really I do not want to see the movie!"

"Please?"

She gave up when he turned his pleading blue eyes on her. "Okay, but you'll regret it," she said, her voice shaking.

TK let out a cheer. "I win again!" He stood up and slipped 'Thirteen ghosts' into the DVD player. "Come on It isn't that scary!"

_Forty-five minutes later…_

"Ahhh!" Hikari screamed once more, as she hid her face into Takeru's chest. She was shaking; Kari had never seen such a scary movie.

"Light, are you okay?" TK asked sensing how nervous she was.

"Yeah, 'Keru, It's just such a good movie!" she lied. But she knew TK would see right trough her. He disentangled himself from her trembling arms and turned the movie off. He knew she was deathly afraid.

"You know you can't lie to me. I'm sorry for making you see that movie, I should have known better," he put his comforting arms around her, and Kari felt safer than she had in a long time. He had chased her fears away once again.

She smiled up at him and said, "I'm okay now,"

Slowly, both of them started drifting off to sleep. TK couldn't help but notice how right this seemed, Hikari falling asleep in his arms. They were sitting on an extendable couch, which allowed both of them to stretch their feet. Kari was lying on her side, with her head on Takeru's shoulder, with one arm lying around his chest. TK was lying on his back, one arm around her shoulders, while his other hand was curled around hers. He noticed her breathing had become relaxed, she had fallen asleep. And so, he closed his icy blue eyes and joined her.

-

_**--------------**_

-

"I love you Sora," he said softly, as he placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Tai, thanks for taking me out tonight!"

"I'd do anything for you and our princess,"

"Prince," she corrected him laughingly.

"You know, we have been fighting about this since we found out you were pregnant, but why didn't we just ask the doctor?"

"Well, I want it to be a surprise," Tai reached into his pockets for his keys. He knew TK and Kari were at the house, but it sounded way too silent. He opened the door and escorted Sora into the Foyer, listening for any sound that gave away his sister, but everything was silent and dark.

"What's wrong Tai?"

"Everything is too silent and dark; did they say anything about going out?"

"No," Both of them headed to the living room, where they had seen them last. When they reached the sofa, however, Tai had to smile against his will. Takeru and Hikari had fallen asleep in the couch, and Sora had to admit they looked positively adorable. TK had his arms around Kari in a way that made them think that he would protect her against all evil, and she was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Silently Tai grabbed his sister's Digital camera from the table and took a snapshot of both of them, while Sora covered them with a blanket. And they left them sleeping there, knowing that both were dreaming of each other.

-

_**--------------**_

-

How she hated Yagami. A week ago, TK had broken up with her and she was still furious about it. No matter what Takeru said, she knew it had been her fault. How dare she steal her boyfriend away?

"Still mourning over that stupid boyfriend of yours?" her older sister asked.

"I cannot get over the fact that he preferred her over me!"

"Yeah, well you did deserve it. Should've been more careful with your plans. Didn't you think he would have eventually found out what you did behind his back?"

"Shut up!"

"Well excuse me, but I was only pointing out the obvious,"

"He's the thickest person I know, I thought he wouldn't figure it out."

"Takeru is actually smarter than you think; after all he was one of the best students at the university,"

"I'm getting him back if it's the last thing I do," she answered.

"How are you going to manage that? He hates you, why don't you give up?"

"And you are going to help me, Tamao,"

"Huh, but how can I help you?"

"The restaurant you are working in is catering Matt Ishida's party this Saturday, right?"

"Yes, but why is that important?"

"Well, this is the plan…

-

_**--------------**_

-

"Mimi that's so not true!" protested Kari. "We do not look cute together!"

"Oh yes you do!" Sora said.

"Sora showed me the picture from last night, and definitely Hope and Light are meant to be together! Yama almost laughed his head off; he's been teasing TK since then."

-

* * *

_**Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere**_

* * *

-

"You showed the picture to Yamato also?"

"Yeah, his Takeru's brother, and besides it was not me, it was Tai,"

"Kari, admit it, you do like TK," Miyako told her.

"For the umpteenth time! _We are only best friends!" _

The four best friends were at the Odaiba mall, looking for a dress for Miyako that she could wear to the party on Saturday. Sora had designed both Kari's and Mimi's so they were only looking for some shoes to wear with them. All the guys were over at the Yagami household, watching the soccer game. It was Thursday now, only three days left for the party.

"Even Tai agrees with us!"

-

* * *

_**Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there**_

* * *

-

"That is not true! Overprotective Tai doesn't want me to get married!" All three laughed.

"He would have kicked out TK last night if he didn't," Sora said. And Kari had to admit she was right. They had not woken up until this morning, in the same position as last night. Kari blushed as she remembered that it had been the best sleep she had gotten in a long time. Tai had made breakfast for them cheerfully, hiding a smirk. Both had been wondering why he was acting like that until they figured out that he'd taken a photo of them while sleeping.

-

_**--------------**_

-

_On the other side of the city…_

"_She's just my best friend!"_ Yamato, Taichi, Daisuke, Iori and Ken laughed.

"Famous last word, Takeru," his older brother told him.

-

* * *

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone**_

* * *

-

"But-

"Why do you think I trust you with her?" Tai asked him.

"And why do you think I gave up on her years ago?" Daisuke said.

"You are just like me before I wanted to admit that I was in love with Miyako,"

"Look, she has been my best friend for the last twelve years of my life, and will _always _remain that way; I only feel brotherly love for her!"

-

* * *

_**I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me**_

* * *

-

"Brotherly love? Ha! Yeah right, the picture I took last night sure shows _brotherly love_!" Tai said.

"What picture?" the rest asked.

"You had to mention that picture," Takeru said.

"Well, let's say that TK did not go home last night,"

"Where were you Takeru?" Matt asked concerned.

"Oh don't worry. He was over at my place, with my ruby eyed sister fast asleep in his arms. Even asleep, they had lovesick faces," Taichi said. Then he showed Matt the picture he had taken, and he promptly started laughing. Ken, Iori and Daisuke leaned in to see the photo.

-

* * *

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone**_

* * *

-

"Yeah, _brotherly love_ means that you'll hold her as if you were protecting her from all evil,"

"And all this with a _lovely smile_ on your face,"

TK sighed. _Don't they ever give up?_

-

**_--------------_**

-

"Besides, he's your date for our engagement party, Mimi insisted later.

-

* * *

_And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so_

* * *

-

"He's not my date! We are two friends going together to a party."

"Yeah, and that's why you've been freaking over your dress like there's no tomorrow," said Sora.

"There's no reason behind it but wanting to look nice!"

"But you've seen the dress, and it's perfect," teased Miyako. "You want to look perfect for your prince," She had already picked out a dress and now they were heading to the food court, to wait for the guys.

Kari sweat dropped, _Will they ever understand?_

-

_**--------------**_

-

Hikari had_ finally_ managed to run away from her friends and their accusations. Would they ever leave her alone? All of her friends were always insisting on how cute she looked with Takeru. Were they crazy? Takeru was her best friend! She only cared for him as a sister, or so she thought. Lately she had to admit all of thoughts had revolved around him, but she hadn't thought of him that way. At least not yet.

Walking slowly around the mall, relishing on the silence and recollecting her thoughts, she suddenly found herself facing a bridal shop. One of the most gorgeous dresses was staring at her from the window, and immediately her thoughts returned.

Since she had been a little girl Hikari had dreamt of having a perfect wedding. She would walk down the aisle on her father's arm, wearing a beautiful white dress. Her soon to be husband would be smiling at her from the altar, and she would smile back. Everything in that day would be perfect; it would be just as she had dreamed of. When she had begun to grow up she had dreamed on marrying her soul mate. She would find her other half if it took her all her life.

And now—10 years later– She wasn't sure. All the guys she had dated seemed to be after her pretty outer exterior. Each of these guys had ripped her dreams slowly, making her realize how superficial all of them were. None of them seemed to be interested in her true, real self.

The only exception to this awful truth was ironically Takeru. He was the only one; it seemed, to really appreciate her because of who she was, not because of how she looked. He had always been honest with her. Sure he had told her many times she was pretty, but overall he had highlighted all of her inner qualities.

_Would she be happy?_

It was a question she asked herself often. She always had wanted a family and she loved children. And after her parents' deaths she realized how important a family was. But Takeru was the only one that knew her well enough to marry her. _But… would it be so bad to marry him? _

_Whoa, where had that thought come from!_ She asked herself sharply. Oh no, she couldn't be thinking this. _Takeru was her best friend!_ Surely her friends' crazy ideas were getting to her. She sweat dropped, Takeru and herself really needed to find new relatives and friends.

_But one part of her could not help but think what would happen if they did get married. _

'Keru would surely make some girl very happy someday, and Kari was only glad that it would not be Akira. The guy was almost perfect, and Kari knew that for some strange reason she had compared all of her suitors to her best friend. And of course nobody even came close to holding a candle to him. Takeru was just special in his own way. _Oh yes, she envied that girl who he would make his wife later on. _

She gasped as a pair of arms enveloped her from behind, but as she recognized his familiar scent she relaxed. "Kari-chan, where you here all the time?" Takeru asked. "I've been looking for you for a while now, its time to leave,"

"Yeah," She answered absentmindedly, not tearing her view away from the white dress in the display window.

Takeru directed his eyes in the same direction she was watching and he sighed. "Thinking about the future again, Light?"

"Hai, 'Keru, I just cannot help but wonder what's going to happen," she answered sincerely; she knew she couldn't hide anything from Takeru. "My life has changed so much since I was a little girl, and I was wondering just what the future held for me."

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, and recognized the familiar lavender scent that seemed to surround her. "Well, I know what's going to happen Tenshi. One day your prince will come and sweep you from your feet and steal you away from me,"

She turned, "Isn't someone jealous?" she asked. "As if somebody would want me," she said sadly burying her face in his chest.

"Come on Kari! You're a beautiful, nice and wonderful girl. The best question is _who would not want you?" _He smiled at her. "Don't worry about it Kari, all of your dreams will come true."

"Why do you have to be so charming?" she asked sweetly. She blushed as she realized what she had just said.

"Consider yourself lucky,"

"Why should I?" she asked mischievously.

"My charm is only for special girls," he responded. "It makes 'em swoon and fall to my feet."

"My, my isn't someone arrogant," she smirked.

"Yeah, well,"

"Should we head back?"

"Yeah, they are expecting us,"

Slowly they walked hand in hand towards the rest of the group, not even noticing that they were holding hands. Neither of them glanced back at the dress. And Hikari admitted to herself that indeed, _it would not be too bad to marry Takeru Ishida…_

-

* * *

_**You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?**_

* * *

-

**The song is called 'everywhere' and it's sung by Michelle Branch.**

**Please Review! **

**To be continued…**


	8. With Akira's 'Help'

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Thanks to all of the people who reviewed last time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did would I be writing fan fiction? **

**Please review. **

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**_"To love someone is nothing, to be loved by someone is something, but to be loved by the one you love is everything"_ **

**

* * *

**

-

**-**

**-**

**Hikari couldn't believe it.** Mimi had rushed here today at eight AM to what she called 'early preparing' for the engagement party today. She had taken all of the female digidestined to the spa, and then she had headed to the salon where they had received manicures, haircuts and such.

She knew it know, Mimi was obsessed with looking good. Not that it was the only thing she cared about. She was at home now, at five PM, taking out her dress from her closet and starting with her make up. Sora had made a gorgeous job with both Mimi's and Hikari's dresses. Someday, Kari knew, she would become a world renowned designer.

Takeru would pick her up at seven-thirty, and together they would head over to Mimi's and Matt's place. It was this why all the digidestined had teased them but it was a normal occurrence. After all, she did not have her own car, while Takeru did. And how was she supposed to go to the party when Sora and Tai would leave earlier?

Hikari concentrated on doing her makeup right, and she convinced that the only reason behind it was trying to look nice.

_But little did she know that everything would change tonight…_

-

_**--------------**_

-

Takeru's jaw dropped, he had never seen anything so beautiful. Hikari was wearing strapless corset type dress with the laces visible on the front and back. The skirt seemed to be made up of ruffles, and it reached just below her knees. It was a fuchsia-crimson color, and it brought out the color of her eyes perfectly. Kari wore simple jewelry, around her neck she was wearing a locket he himself had given her a long time ago, and a pair of her mother's earrings. On her tiny feet, there was a pair of golden sandals. Beauty was radiating from her, and a pretty smile was upon her face. _Remind me to congratulate Sora on that dress. _

Takeru could not take his eyes away from her… she was just too breathtaking. As she descended the stairs he continued to stare at her, and did not even notice she had reached the bottom. Mischievously she told him, "Would you kindly stick your eyes back into your head?"

"Sorry! Kari-chan you look beautiful," he blushed.

She blushed also. "Thank you Takeru. You look handsome yourself." TK was wearing a black suit and matching pants, and a white shirt underneath it. A blue tie, which seemed to match the color of his eyes perfectly, hung around his neck. He had managed to control his messy hair for the night also.

"Wow, you sure have changed for the best in the last few years."

She blushed once more. "Shouldn't we be heading towards your onii-san's house?" she asked timidly' looking down at the floor under his intense gaze.

"Hai," They headed outside towards Takeru's silver convertible, and Kari slipped into it when he opened the door for her. The trip was fast; Yamato and Mimi lived only a few blocks away. A comfortable silence surrounded them.

The house was magnificently decorated, and Yamato and Mimi were both attending to their guests. The guest list consisted mainly of their closest friends and families. Yamato looked dashing in a tuxedo, while Mimi was wear in one of Sora's designs which happened to be blue.

All of the digidestined were present and Takeru had a fun time catching up with Jyou and Koushiro, who they hadn't seen in a long time. Flutes of champagne and the night started off with a speech and a toast.

-

_**--------------**_

-

Quickly she returned to the kitchen, after having just heard the speech. There, waiting for her as if it was the most normal thing in the world was her older sister. She was dressed in short skirt and a tight shirt. "What took you so long, Tamao?"

"Hey, I have been doing my job; it's not my fault,"

"Well anyways, I need you to give this drink to Takeru," Akira took from her bag a medium sized bottle of clear liquid.

"What's that?" Tamao asked suspiciously.

"Oh, half a glass of this drink and he will be so drunk that It will be easy to make him believe everything I tell him later.

"Yeah, and what exactly are you going to do?"

"Easy, I'll make him believe he slept with me,"

"But, it would just be one night stand; it won't make a difference in your relationship,"

"Well he'll have marry me once I tell him my 'surprise',"

"What!"

"Yeah, he's such a goody two shoes he'll want to marry me," she smirked. "He is so stupid.

"Big Sister, are you sure you want to do this?" Tamao asked timidly.

"Yes, of course I'm sure, I want TK back." She grabbed a glass filled with coke and poured the bottle's content into it. "Now, move on take this to him.

Guiltily, Tamao exited the kitchen and headed to where Takeru and Hikari were waiting to congratulate the couple.

-

_**--------------**_

-

"They look so happy, don't they?" Mimi and Yamato were surrounded by people who were congratulating them. Yamato had his arms wrapped possessively around her and both were smiling.

"Hai, they are very lucky to have found each other."

"Takeru!" Mr. and Mrs. Ishida were heading towards them, eager to see their youngest son.

"Mom, Dad!" He embraced both of them in a tight hug; he had missed them greatly over the last few months. "Keiko!"(1) The little girl, who had been earlier hanging to her mother's hand launched herself into her older brother's arms. Kari smiled at the two siblings.

After The Ishidas had gotten remarried seven years ago, Natsuko had become unexpectedly pregnant. Both Hiroaki and Natsuko had been afraid of their sons' reactions, after all there was a fourteen year difference between the baby and Takeru. But Hikari was sure neither of them could love her even more, she sure was an adored one. Keiko, who was six years old and the spitting image of both her brothers, also had those beautiful cobalt eyes and golden tresses. And Hikari had to admit, she was sure sharp for her young age, and could manipulate her older siblings into doing whatever she pleased. Yamato and Takeru loved their little sister dearly, and although it had been difficult for them in the beginning, (Hikari still laughed when she remembered Matt trying to change her diapers and Takeru baby-sitting for her) they held no resentment towards her. They believed she had brought new hope to their family. And they sure resembled Taichi when it came to overprotective brothers.

"Ogenki desu ka Keiko-chan?" (2)

"Well!" the girl answered enthusiastically. She giggled and hugged Takeru closely.

"Konnichiwa Hikari-chan!" Keiko launched herself into Hikari. She had baby-sat her countless times now, and Keiko had become like her little sister. She ruffled her long golden hair and smiled. "It's nice to see you, Keiko-chan,"

"Hikari, you look beautiful," She blushed at Mr. Ishida's comment.

"Doumo arigatou, Ishida-san," (3)

"I heard from Takeru that you would be teaching preschool," Mrs. Ishida said. "I always knew you would end up doing something like that, after all you have always liked children." Hiroaki laughed.

"Hai, I still remember you helping Yamato and Takeru out of their problems when they tried to baby-sit my little one. Ha! Those two will never learn."

TK blushed. "Hey! I was a fourteen year-old boy who had never had to care for a baby before." Keiko giggled when she saw her brother was embarrassed.

"You were bad big brothers!" Keiko laughed.

"Yeah, well, it was still funny to see you struggle,"

"Matt, on the other hand, being seventeen, should have known how to handle the situation..."

"I should have known what, Onii-chan?"

"Yamato-kun," The hyperactive six year-old went to hug her oldest sibling, and he lovingly returned the hug while he stroked her hair. She settled her head on his shoulder and greeted Mimi-chan.

"Kawaii," Mimi told Matt softly.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Matt asked. All of them nodded, so he called the nearest waiter, who just happened to be Tamao. She carefully distributed the drinks, being careful to give Takeru the one Akira had prepared. Kari refused the offer, she wasn't thirsty.

"So what were you talking about?"

"Nothing Onii-san," Muttered Takeru, while the rest of them laughed. He sipped his drink slowly. _Was it him, or was the drink strange? _

"Hikari-chan," A very pregnant Sora and Tai made their way towards them.

"Sora! Is anything wrong?"

"Ohayo, everyone," greeted Taichi. "No, nothing's wrong, but do you remembered we had agreed to go home together?"

"Hai,"

"We're going home now," Sora answered. "I am very tired, and I want to get off my feet. Sorry, Matt and Mimi that we cannot stay longer."

"Don't worry, Sora-chan! I know you are tired, after all you are pregnant."

"And about Kari, don't worry. I'll take her home," Takeru offered. Tai and Sora left, it was understandable, it was nearly eleven-clock and with Sora's due date so close, she was becoming very tired.

"Hikari-chan, when are you going to marry my onii-chan?" a soft voice asked from Yamato's shoulder. "I want another sister," she told Takeru pleadingly. Both of them turned red, while Kari choked. TK handed her his drink and she gulped down half of it in a second. _Why does this Coke taste so strange? _

"Good question," Matt told his little sister. "Why don't you guys explain it to all of us?" The Ishidas all broke into laughter. Kari gave TK back his drink, which he promptly finished, trying to avoid all the stares directed towards him.

"We're just friends!" Both exclaimed at the same time.

"Really?" Mimi asked sarcastically. All thoughts were interrupted, however, when a loud crash was heard from the kitchen behind them.

-

_**--------------**_

-

_Damn it, Tamao is taking too long to give TK the drink. _Akira was watching silently from the kitchen, waiting for Takeru to have the drink and be alone. She was fuming. Yagami was once again interfering. _Didn't she know that Takeru's was hers? And that he would never love HER? _Please, look at the dress she was wearing! It was so horrible! It was so long she looked like a nun, and she definitely did not have the top to carry off that look. She definitely needed a new wardrobe.

_Finally!_ Yamato had arrived and she had to admit he looked so hot. He saw the squirt jump into his arms and wondered who she was. Was she Yamato's daughter? She sure had blond hair and blue eyes. And Tachikawa looked stupid enough to get pregnant. That was probably the only reason he was marrying her. He called Tamao over and she gave everybody drinks with the exception of Hikari.

Wait, so the little girl was actually Takeru's sister. Ohhh, so Tachikawa wasn't so stupid. Takeru finally started drinking from his glass. So the plan was going accordingly. He would be so drunk he would not know what hit him.

"_Hikari-chan, when are you going to marry my onii-chan?"_

She froze instantly when she heard these words. _They couldn't be going out could they? _Come on, this was Yagami they were talking about. The brat surely made that up. She saw Yagami start choking, and Takeru handing the drink to her. _Wait… She could not drink that! That was not part of the plan!_ Ashe was so mad that she had turned red, as she heard them deny everything outside. How dare that little girl even imply that they were getting married? SHE would marry Takeru, without a doubt. She was so mad in fact, that she did not notice the waiter heading towards the same door she was peeking behind. So when he tried to open the door it crashed right into her, causing him to drop all of the glasses he was holding. A crash ensued, and before she knew, Akira was staring right up at an angry face.

"_What are **you** doing here?" _

-

_**--------------**_

-

"What are you doing here?" Yamato repeated once more. He looked down at Akira.

"I um-

"You certainly were NOT invited," Mimi joined her fiancée. The Ishidas, who had joined their elder son in the kitchen, stared confused, while Keiko, who was now in her mother's arms, was watching curiously as her brother angrily accused the girl.

"Answer the question!" It was now Takeru who had joined in. he had stayed behind helping Kari, who seemed to have become a bit tipsy. She leaned on him, while he, himself started feeling a little groggy. _What was she doing here? _His mind raced to a thousand possibilities, and none of them seemed to be good. "Didn't I make it clear that I did not want to see you again?"

Akira stared furiously at Hikari, who due to the alcohol had started to become a tipsy. In fact she was surprised that TK seemed okay, that is until his words started to slur a bit.

"Shouldn't you forgive the girl?" Hiroaki intervened. "She had probably heard about Yamato's engagement somewhere, with him being so famous and everything.

"Forgive her, when she's made Hikari's and Takeru's life miserable?" Yamato muttered angrily. "I don't think so. I want you OUT!"

Hiroaki seemed shocked by the confession, and he let his sons handle the situation.

"You have no right to be here," Takeru said coldly, holding Light closer to him.

This was the last drop for Akira. She exploded. "And Yagami had no right to steal you from me!"

"She did not steal Takeru from you. You lost him. Besides boyfriends are not a possession," Mimi added. Natsuko raced out of the kitchen before Keiko could hear anything else. Thankfully, most of the guests had left already, and none of them were there to witness this.

"Yeah, well she's just a bitch that does not deserve anything." Hikari raised her glance and glared at her.

"Don't you dare!" She slapped Akira. Her normal calm self was gone, instead due to the drinks effects Hikari had lost all control over her emotions and actions. "You have no reason to be here but to gain vengeance on me. Leave now, and do not interfere with everybody else life. You just ruined one of Yamato's and Mimi's most special nights. This concerns me and only me, so leave everybody else out of it."

Akira glared once more at her, holding her red cheek, and defeated walked out of the door. "Don't think this is the last time you will hear from me. I'm not done yet."

"Would somebody care to explain to me?" Hiroaki asked as Hikari clumsily headed out to the gardens.

-

_**--------------**_

-

"Light?" Takeru asked softly a few minutes later. He was looking for Hikari in the gardens, while Yamato explained everything to his father. And sincerely he did not feel well. His head was pounding, and he felt so free… almost as if he was drunk. But that couldn't be, He had only drank one glass of champagne and that coke. He finally found Hikari, sitting in one of the numerous benches. She was crying.

"Tenshi, please do not cry," he sat down and put his warm arms around her.

"I just wish she would leave us alone." Looking down at her and wiping her tears away, he suddenly felt the urge to kiss her senseless. _But what was wrong with him?_ Hikari stared up at him and he was astounded at seeing the look in her eyes—He recognized it immediately—She was staring up at him with love. He hesitated at the beginning, but his heart won the internal battle and he started leaning down to those rosy lips as she leaned up.

Just as their lips were about to brush, Yamato found them, and interrupted them. They blushed and leapt apart. With no avail, Yamato had seen everything.

They went back inside and found the rest of them inside.

-

_**--------------**_

-

"Why don't you stay over Hikari?" Mimi suggested, "it is already late, and we do not want to disturb Sora. Besides, you look tired, and there's like a thousand rooms here."

Kari was so tired that she just responded with a soft "Hai". She started getting up and lost her balance, and if Takeru had not caught her she would be on the floor. Takeru set her on her feet and walked towards his mother, taking Keiko into his arms. She was almost asleep, muttering gibberish to him.

Slowly he went with Kari upstairs, until they reached his sister's room. He waited at the door, while Kari undressed her and tucked her into the warm covers.

"Goodnight, Kari-chan," she muttered sleepily. Kari stroked her hair softly and kissed her forehead. Takeru looked at the cute scene and he could just imagine Light doing the same for her own children. Kari was surely destined to be a mother.

They walked slowly towards some of the many guest rooms in the other side of the house, both eager to lie in bed. Both knew that they were drunk now; someone must have spiked their drinks. Hikari was having some trouble walking so she leaned on Takeru. They reached her room first. Mimi had left some pajamas there and Hikari was eager to get out of the dress. She turned towards Takeru to say goodnight, but she stopped suddenly.

She wanted kiss him. She did not why; she only knew she wanted to. And without hesitating this time, both leaned in until there lips touched. They caressed their lips softly, until the need for oxygen was too great. As they pulled away, she stared into Takeru's eyes, they had become darker, and Kari noticed that they were shining with desire. With all of their inhibitions ripped from them, their lips met once more in a fiery, heated kiss. All innocence was gone from the kiss. All the emotions they had kept bottled up inside surfaced into the kiss, making its intensity increase. Takeru traced her lips with his tongue and Hikari gasped as he entered his tongue into her mouth. God, she tasted so sweet, it was like an addiction for him, who continued to ravage her mouth with his own. They separated for air and this time TK dipped his head into her neck, kissing it lovingly and producing moans from Kari. Their hands wandered all over their bodies, exploring.

She started to open the door behind her, dragging Takeru in with her, as their passionate kisses continued. But he stopped suddenly. "Are you sure about this?" he huskily asked having a moment of clarity during their drunkenness.

"Hai," She claimed his lips once more, as she slowly closed the door behind them.

* * *

**I'll leave the rest of it for your imaginations!**

**(1) Keiko Adored one **

**(2) Ogenki desu ka? How are you? **

**(3)Doumo arigatou Thank you**

**Please review! **


	9. Aftermath

**Here's the next chapter of the story! I'm sorry that I did not update sooner, but it took me a long time to write this up!**

**To the people who reviewed last chapter, Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

* * *

**_"Sometimes new love comes between old friends. Sometimes the best love was the one that was always there."_**

* * *

Hikari smiled slightly. She felt so content, so complete—she felt like she belonged. She snuggled deeper into the covers, breathing in the familiar sandalwood scent that surrounded her. She wanted to go back to sleep, her head was pounding, and she couldn't remember how she'd gotten into bed. But whatever, she had never been so comfortable, and few more hours of sleep would be welcomed. The soft silk caressed her skin. Snuggling her head into the warm pillow she decided to continue sleeping. She suddenly realized something.

_Pillows didn't breathe._

She opened her eyes against the startling brightness and her head throbbed once again. An unfamiliar sight greeted her—this was most definitely not her bedroom. Worried, she noticed she was covered with nothing but the white satin blankets. _What exactly had happened? _

She heard the peaceful breathing of the stranger beside her. Hikari didn't dare look at him. She was afraid of who he was. It was pretty obvious what had happened last night. Tears started flowing down her cheeks, she was disappointed in herself. _How could I let this happen? _

The memories from last night were blurry; she could remember talking to the Ishidas clearly. She saddened even more after she remembered Akira's little act. She vaguely remembered slapping her, and the Mimi telling her to stay over. So she was definitely at Yamato's and Mimi's house. She remembered tucking Keiko into bed, and then Takeru and her heading toward their separate bedrooms...

_No, this couldn't be happening. _

Her eyes widened at the realization and she sat up quickly, being careful to cover herself up. Slowly she looked at the boy beside her. His blond locks were spread across his forehead, and his deep cobalt eyes were still closed. He had his arms tightly wrapped around her waist and he looked so peaceful. _As though he didn't know that hell was about to break loose..._

Kari couldn't believe it— _she had just slept with her best friend._ It was the last person she had expected to be in bed with her, but she had to be thankful that it wasn't any stranger. She blushed as she remembered some of the kisses they had had shared—and thankfully she couldn't remember much else. His lips had been so soft against her own, and yet, it had felt just right to kiss him.

Slowly, as if he knew Kari was currently wishing for him not to wake up, Takeru started stirring beside her. She brushed the tears away quickly as his arms started tightening around her waist. He opened his deep blue eyes slowly and he quickly unwrapped himself from Hikari and sat up as he realized what had happened.

Staring at her blanket-clad form he asked softly, "Hikari-chan... what happened?"

"Don't you think it's obvious?" she asked sarcastically.

"But, How? The last thing I remember is you tucking in Keiko,"

"Truth is I don't remember much else either," Kari turned her face away from him. "Last thing I remember is us kissing,"

"Light, I'm sorry. We were obviously drunk, I shouldn't have taken advantage of it," He tilted her chin towards him.

"Takeru, don't blame yourself for this. You were also drunk. And besides you asked me if I was sure, and I answered yes." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No, Hikari," He wiped her tears away, "I know how much you wanted to wait for marriage to do this. But how did we get so drunk? I don't remember drinking nothing but one flute of champagne during the toast, and that strange Coke."

Kari thought about it for a moment. "I think somebody must have spiked your drink, it's the only thing I drank the whole night also." She pulled the sheet up, "So it's neither your fault nor mine, it just happened. And I guess I should be glad, because At least it was with you and no some stranger. Yes, At least...

_Knock; knock _"Hikari-chan?"

Their eyes widened as they heard Mimi's voice outside the door. "Are you in there? I have some clothes for you." Takeru ran into the bathroom as Kari pulled on the nightshirt that had been left on top of the dresser. She shoved all of their discarded cothes under the bed and opened the door. She faked a smile for Mimi.

"Ohayo Mimi-chan. How are you this morning?"

Mimi stared at her suspiciously. Are you okay? You seem a bit tired," she said staring at the revolted sheets on the bed and floor,

"Oh don't worry, I just had a hard time sleeping last night, you know with everything that happened."

"Yeah that girl sure messed things up last night. Thank God most of the guests were gone by that time. I was wondering what exactly she had planned. She seemed determined to do it."

A light went on in Kari's brain. _Could it have been Akira that spiked the Drink? _She sure was capable doing that. "Hai and at least she did not accomplish it," _The only thing she accomplished was me and TK sleeping together. And of course making our relationship even more awkward... _

By the way, have you seen Takeru around? Yama was looking for him, and I also I wanted to give him some clothes," Mimi asked innocently.

Kari blushed immediately. "Ta-Takeru? No I haven't seen him. But I have a pretty clear idea of where he is, so why don't you give me his clothe? I'll look for him once I get dressed.

"Oh, OK." Mimi answered. "By the way, Breakfast is served," she called after leaving Hikari with her suspicions.

She closed the door behind her. "That was close." She knew that Mimi was one of her best friends but she did not want anybody, especially Taichi, to find out. Hell would surely break loose if he found out, and she could just imagine Tai murdering Takeru. She went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "'Keru?"

"He opened the door slowly. "Is she gone?" Kari nodded. "I think we should get ready for breakfast," He said avoiding her Ruby eyes. "Do you want the shower first?"

She responded with a soft "Hai," and he exited the bathroom to give her some space. As he heard the shower start he thought about last night. _I shouldn't let this happen. _

He knew she had looked beautiful last night and that they were drunk. But he shouldn't have let it happen. Now the only thing he had achieved was making their relationship even more awkward, and some how he knew that it would never be the same.

Kari-chan was the last person could imagine himself with. They were just too close, and had known each other since they were kids. Oh how he wished he could turn back time and stop himself from drinking that Coke. They wouldn't be in this mess.

But what he wished for the most is that could just forgive and forget.

And yet, he knew fate would not let them forget it.

* * *

"Have you found Takeru yet?" Natsuko asked her soon-to-be-daughter in law.

"No I haven't okaa-san," (1) she responded going out to the garden. "Although I did find Kari and she was acting strange."

"Strange?"

"Hai, like if she was hiding something. I think Akira's appearance shook her up more than she wants to admit.

"Okaa-san, Mimi-chan!" Keiko ran up to them. She was wearing a denim skirt and a blue shirt that matched her sky-blue eyes perfectly. She was carrying the little puppy that Yama had given her, and she seemed more hyperactive than usual.

"Keiko-chan! Do you like your new puppy," Mimi asked. Yamato and herself had chosen it, and they knew how much she had wanted it,"

"Hai, I wanted to show it to Takeru-kun, but I can't find him!" she smiled innocently. "I think he was with Kari-chan. I hope they get married like you and Yama-kun." Natsuko and Mimi sweat dropped, even a six year old girl could see that they loved each other. "Hikari-chan!"

Kari had heard noise in the Garden, so she had gone and seen who was there after hastily 'escaping' her bedroom. Takeru was now in the shower. She bent down to hug the little girl and gave her sweet smile. " Ohayo Keiko-chan," she said softly.

The girl looked at her confused. "Are you also sad because Takeru is missing?" she asked

Kari blushed at his mention, "No I'm not sad, Kei, I was just thinking," She smiled once more for her benefit.

* * *

Hikari sat in the only available space at the table, beside Takeru. She avoided any look at him, and she knew he was doing the same. The rest stared at them strangely, it wasn't common to see them ignoring each other so bluntly.

Breakfast passed between awkward silences between them, and Takeru tired of this, asked Hikari to join him in the garden.

"Kari-chan, we have to stop avoiding each other. What happened, happened, and we can't do anything about it. "

"Yes, I know, but I start thinking that you'll think of me as a slut or something," she said staring down at her shoes.

"Light you are my best friend. I would never think you were a slut!As you said earlier, we can't blame ourselves, And although things might be strange between us, we've got to pull through,"

She smiled at him. "Yes you are right. How about we forget this and go inside and take Keiko to the park?"

"Yes," Both of them stood quickly, and as they did so they stared at each other face to face for the first time that day. And as they went inside they knew something has changed between them.

_

* * *

__How could her master plan not work? _

She had planned it so carefully, and of course Yagami had interfered. Takeru should have been hers lat night! And how dare she slap her! The red mark still remained in her face.

Yamato Ishida would pay kicking her out last night. How could he be getting married to that wench? He was so famous and she was simple.

Grabbing the phone, she dialed a well known number.

"Ohayo, Welcome to 'The Japanese Times', what can I help you with?"

_Oh yes he would regret it. _

And Soon, Takeru Ishida would be hers.

* * *

Keiko walked between them, holding both their hands. The Hana's leash was in Takeru's hand, and the girl skipped happily towards the Sakura park. "Thanks Hikari-chan and Takeru-chan for bringing me to the park!" she said happily.

Once they arrived at the park she grabbed Hana (2) and ran towards the playground. While Takeru and Hikari sat in one of the many benches. They struck up conversation, although it was still uncomfortable between them. TK bought an ice cream for Kei, and she sat between them, as they heard of all the things she had done in school.

Kari's concentration was disrupted, however, when some older ladies started whispering about them.

"What are teenagers thinking nowadays?"

"They look so young, and with a six year old child of their own! They should be ashamed."

"And I bet they are still sexually active," the other reproached.

It was this comment that ticked of Kari, because of last night's 'events'. She stood up and went over to the ladies and told them. "She's not my daughter!"

"How disrespectful of you!"

"And don't try to deny it. She looks exactly like your boyfriend, unless you're married. Which I don't think so!"

"That would be because she is my little sister," Takeru intervened calmly. Kei had gone back to the playground. "Hikari and I are best friends. There has never been any romantic feelings and there never will, between us."

Hikari's face fell at this last statement. A part of her knew he was right, but another was sad. _But why? _She went back to the bench they were sitting on, and stared wistfully at Takeru and Keiko. Last night had changed everything.

_And she knew that it wouldn't be the same as before. _

**

* * *

****(1): Mother  
(2): Flower**

**Concerning, Takeru's last name, I just realized it should Ishida, not Takaishi. I'll go back later to the earlier chapters and change the name. **

**Please review! **

**To be continued... **


	10. Hope

**Here's the next chap of the story! Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter. I'm sorry I took so long to update, but it took me a long time to finish this chapter. I hope you like it, because I poured out my heart into it, especially in Kari's thoughts. Please review! The faster you do it, the faster I'll update!**

* * *

**"_Love comes to those who still hope even though they've been disappointed, to those who still believe even though they've been betrayed, to those who still love even though they've been hurt before."_**

* * *

"Yolei, don't even think about it!"

"But Kari!"

"You know I don't like being set up, so please,"

"And what if I told you that I already did?"

Kari groaned. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"Come on Kari, you haven't dated for months now, give this guy a chance, he's really nice! Besides it'll be good for you, lately you have been so sad, and you won't tell me what happened!"

She sighed. "Okay, but only because you insisted,"

"You'll see you will have a great time."

"So where should I meet 'my perfect man'?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ohh, you'll meet him at that small café where you and Takeru eat all the time, just in front of the Sakura Park. At eight o'clock." She giggled. "I thought you should try someone different. His guy is actually English, and his name is James, his mom is Japanese, so he went to CLAMP University, Ken had met him at CLAMP, where his older brother, Osamu studied. "And by the way he is gorgeous! Hope you have a great time!"

Hikari sighed at the antics of her best female friend. Well, at least this might cheer her up. Ever since that day at the park she had been said. Takeru's words had hit her like a ton of bricks, and she did not why. She kept dwelling on that night—which memories were blurred—and kept wondering what exactly had changed within her. Things had been awkward between them; sometimes neither of them was able to look into each others eyes. A month had passed since then, and things hadn't been better between them.

Well, it couldn't be that bad. _Or at least she hoped so. _

* * *

Wearing a simple pink shirt and khaki pants and the crest around her neck, Hikari entered the small, cozy café. Takeru and she were usual clients here. It consisted of several floors, including a terrace, and it was made of bricks and huge windows. They had discovered this place when they were in high school, and visited it regularly.

Yolei had told her to wait for James near the entrance and had been told that he was tanned, gorgeous and grey-eyed. She sighed as she hung around the main entrance, and waited for her so called 'perfect match'. Suddenly she made eye contact with an amazing pair of grey eyes. The guy was sure tall, about Takeru's height, and had a nice body. He was wearing some comfortable slacks and a button-up green shirt. As he headed towards her, she couldn't help but check him out.

"Hello, are you Yagami Hikari?"

"Hai, but please call me Hikari, and I must assume you are James?"

"Yes, I'm James Williamson; do you want to search for a table?"

"Yes, I would like to,"

They searched for a table and conversation just flowed easily between them. Kari noticed he was different from most guys; he seemed really interested in knowing her.

"So Yolei told me you were from England?"

"Yes, my father is actually English, but my mother is Japanese. Since I was small, it was my dream to study here, and thankfully I was able to get into CLAMP."

She was actually having a good time; they had many things in common. James worked at the local hospital, he was a pediatrician there. She had never felt this comfortable with someone, other than the digidestined of course conversation revolved around many things, and it demonstrated to Kari that indeed he was not some airhead jus interested in looks. As the night progressed, Kari liked him more and more, and thought that maybe they could be friends. She just wished that she was not the only that felt this way. And she was in luck. Yolei's plan for them to hook up failed.

"Kari, I don't know what Yolei told you. I'm sorry but I'm not really interested in a relationship right now,"

"Don't worry, I wasn't interested also, Yolei practically dragged me here. But how does friendship sound to you?" she extended her hand towards him.

He smiled at her. "It sounds great to me." He grasped her hand and shook it.

"So now that that is out of the way, are you romantically involved with someone?"

She saddened at the question and responded truthfully. "I don't have a boyfriend; the closest I've got is Takeru, my best friend."

"Ohh, but you know? You are a great person. Any guy would be lucky to have you," she blushed at his comment.

"Nah, I just haven't found the right person."

"Well, someday you will, and you'll be happily ever after,"

She smiled. "I really hope s-

She was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone, and as she noticed the time—eleven o'clock—she saw that time had really flown by. "Moshi Moshi?" she was met by Taichi's anxious voice and he told her that Sora was in labor, and that they were heading towards the hospital. She was to meet him there. She stood up quickly and told James that she had to go to the hospital.

"My sister-in-law is in labor, and I want to be with my brother, after all, they're everything I've got."

"Do you need a ride, I have to head to the hospital and make some rounds on my patients."

"If you don't mind,"

"Of course I don't mind!"

They paid the bill and headed towards his car. Once they reached the hospital, James insisted on accompanying her to the maternity ward, because she did not know the way. In the waiting room she met with Yamato and Mimi, who where also waiting. Tai was pacing and would soon make a hole in the floor. Kari ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, muttering an "Everything will be fine" to him. She introduced James to them, and all were surprised that she had been out on a date. And both of course cleared that they were only friends.

James had to make his rounds, so he went towards Kari and gave her a friendly hug, muttering a goodbye to her. As he turned however, he was met with a pair of narrowed blue eyes, looking at him suspiciously.

"Who ARE you?" Takeru asked coldly.

"I'm James Williamson, a friend of Kari,"

"Oh really, only a friend of Kari?" he glared at him.

James trembled slightly under the others man glare. "Yes only a friend," he tried to make his escape quickly, saying that he had rounds to make. Takeru only turned at Kari.

"What were you doing with him?" he asked suspiciously.

"We were on a Date Takeru, nothing out of this world." She rolled her eyes. She knew that Tai could be overprotective...but Takeru also? _This is strange. _

"NANI?" TK exclaimed. "On a date?" he sputtered.

"Hai, and would you calm down, we are only friends, remember?" She walked towards the nurses' desk to ask about Sora.

"But, But-

Yamato placed his hand on his shoulder, as Hikari went to speak with the nurses. "'Keru, would you calm down?" he smirked. "Since when have you been this jealous with Hikari?"

"Nani? I'm not jealous, I'm only worried. You know guys today Yama," he justified nervously.

Yamato sweat dropped. _How can he lie to himself? Everybody knows that he's really jealous. _"Whatever you say, onii-chan."

* * *

Takeru walked sleepily back to the waiting room, with two cups of coffee. It had definitely been a long night. In the small waiting room his brother and Mimi were fast asleep in each other's arms, and Hikari was wide awake, her look distant, and her was posture thoughtful.

He walked slowly towards her, feeling awkward. They had been waiting for many hours now, Tai had called at eleven in the night and told him that Sora was in labor, and they had come to provide some support to the Dad-To-Be. About three hours ago, the nurses had finally allowed the anxious man into the ward to keep his wife company. Yamato and Mimi had fallen asleep just then, leaving Hikari and himself to deal with the uncomfortable silence. Unable to stand it he had offered to buy some coffee from the cafeteria downstairs.

_Things were very different now. _

He had thought at the beginning that everything would be the same as it had been before that fateful night. And now he realized how naïve he had been. He wished he could turn back time and prevent everything from happening. Light's friendship was very precious to him and now,—even he tried very hard to stop it—he knew that he was losing her. Hikari had seemed so sad after that day at the park, and he did not why. He thought that they had agreed on forgetting about it and moving on, in fact, he had thought she was glad it had actually happened with him, and not with some stranger. Takeru knew she had been a virgin, and that she had wanted to be married until she slept with someone, and it was this that made him feel so guilty. _God, how I wish I could forget about it. _But for some strange reason, his heart wouldn't let him forget, and he knew he wouldn't be able to. Not today, not tomorrow. He knew that this would be permanently etched into his heart and his memory. Now he could only hope that at least things would be less uncomfortable between them and that somehow and someday, they could leave this in the past.

_But his heart fleetingly told him that this was for the best. _

He knew something had changed between them. Suddenly he found himself thinking more and more about her, and he couldn't stop it. It was just natural, normal, as if it had always been there and he had not noticed. He remembered her fondly and someway he could tell exactly what she was feeling. It was as if they were connected, and her sadness was burning him. _But when had things truly changed?_ He_ knew _that it had not been because they had slept together. This was just a trigger, things and feelings had started changing a long time ago, without either of them noticing it. But was what he truly felt for her? He had always felt great affection for her—as a brother, of course—and he knew he always would. _It couldn't be that...he had fallen in love with her?_ _Or could it?_

He snorted, watching her form from a distance. The simple idea was just ridiculous. Him loving Hikari? _Yeah right! _She was his best friend, and the fact that he had slept with her did not prove anything. Besides she would not feel the same. He remembered what he had said to that lady in the park, about a month ago_. There has never been any romantic feelings and there never will, between us. _Yes, that was true; their friendship was too precious to dwell on it anyways.

Deciding that it was enough for the day he stopped the internal battle going on and sighed as he went up to Hikari.

The only thing that was left was hope. _Hope for their friendship and for the future. _

* * *

Hikari shifted on the uncomfortable chair for the umpteenth time, feeling a little queasy. She had been sitting on it for a long time now, she was sleepy but somehow, she couldn't fall asleep. _Must be the chair. _She gazed enviously at Mimi, who was currently cuddled in Matt's arms, both of them fast asleep. They looked peaceful together, and she could not help but think about herself and Takeru had looked that morning.

She sighed. _Couldn't she just leave it in the past? _

Her heart kept telling her that her feelings had changed, but she dismissed them instantly. There was no way that she had fallen in love with him.

_What was true love anyways? _

Nowadays a relationship was not a real unless it ended up in bed. And that was just wrong. Today, true love was underrated. She, herself had never experienced before, but her parents relationship had given her a pretty good idea of what it should be.

_Some called it finding the right someone. _

Someone who was very wise had once told her_ that it was finding your soul's counterpoint in another. _

She believed that love was so strong you would be able to sacrifice anything for the other's happiness, even if you weren't part of that happiness. For her, it was feeling right in each other's arms. Being able to almost read each others minds, to be able to understand and comprehend each other completely. For her, love was about those small things nobody noticed anymore. The soft caresses, the sweet kisses, the look of love that came upon your face when you saw each other. It was also about the awkward moments between you, and the how a part of you seemed to be missing when he was far away. It was the way you felt complete together. It was being stupid together. _True love came naturally, in fact so naturally that you couldn't notice it at first._ Love was not who you were and how grand or simple you were. It was about whom you were when you were with that person. The one who truly loved you wouldn't care about how you looked and the mistakes you made. He would love you so much that instead of seeking for a perfect you that did not exist, he would love you because of how imperfect you were. And together, both of you would try to be better and learn from your mistakes.

You never truly forgot about those you loved. Love was not written in a paper, because it could be erased. Nor was it inscribed in stone, because it could be broken. But it was etched in your heart, where it would remain until the end of your days. Your true soul mate would be your lover, and your friend. He would understand you like nobody else could. You could not control who you fell in love with, you just did. And sometimes it was for the best and sometimes for the worst. Either way, love would make you go on and pull trough.

How she wished she could live this wonderful experience, because loving was living. But she had been hurt so many times, and she had beginning to lose hope. Love at first sight did not really exist, because the only thing you could tell from looking at a person was their looks, _and how can you fall in love with an image_? Loving a person was caring about them because of who they truly were, not of how they looked. The guys that courted her did not seem to understand this, only caring about how she looked, and trying to figure out which would be the easiest way to get her into their beds. Hikari had started to believe that true love did not really exist and that she would never had that fairytale ending she had wished for when she was only a little girl, believing that it would be really easy.

Well she had just had to continue hoping, because she knew that somewhere out there, there was someone for her. And when she found that person she knew it would be perfect. She smiled, she knew that someday, maybe not so far away, she would be just as happy as Sora, Mimi and Yolei were. She just had to keep faith and continue waiting.

"Light, are you okay?" her thoughts were interrupted by the one she both yearned to see and wanted to avoid for the rest of her life.

"Yes, I'm okay only tired and nauseous." Here I think you should drink this." He handed her the warm cup and sat beside her. "Light what is happening to us? Why are we falling apart like this? I can't stand it."

She made a mistake; she stared into those endless cerulean orbs and got lost in them. "I really don't know 'Keru."

"You know what? I know things have changed between us, but we shouldn't have let it tear us apart. We're adults and we can manage this in a mature way. I don't want to lose you,"

"Neither do I," she answered. "I'm sorry for having avoided you,"

"I'm sorry also," he put an arm around her, and she placed her head on his shoulder. "It was stupid."

"Yes it was," she sighed contently and closed her eyes, feeling any desires to be sick disappear for now. A few minutes later she was asleep. Closing his eyes he decided to follow her.

* * *

After a few hours Yamato opened his eyes and wondered where he was. Then he remembered that the baby was about to be born. He stared down at Mimi, and he found her honey eyes staring up at him. "Good morning, Koi, (love)" he kissed her softly. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, how about we head down to the cafeteria and leave the lovebirds sleeping?"

"Huh?" he stared at the sight before them. Hikari and Takeru were deeply asleep. He had his arms around her protectively. Each had a content smile on their face.

"Yes, I think we should." He stood up and stretched. Grabbing his girlfriend's hand he started walking to the cafeteria. She sat down while he bought some plastic-tasting food. He returned to the table and they started eating and talking about their wedding, which was a month from that day. Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of his telephone, and checking the caller ID he noticed that it was their manager, Takato.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"_Hello Yamato," _

"Why are you calling Takato? Not that I'm complaining, but I am on a vacation."

"_Well, have you seen today's paper?"_ he asked nervously.

"No, I have not; I'm stuck at the hospital. Why should I?"

"_Well you see. Apparently the news of your wedding has been leaked to the press." _

"NANI?" Mimi stared worried at him.

"_I'm sorry Yama, but I don't know how it happened. And that's not all." _

"What exactly could be worse? I wanted it to be private!"

"_Hai, hai, but we can't do anything about it. Be prepared to face the press in a few hours. And by the way, your brother is also on the news." _

"Huh, why?"

"_Well, he was dating Ling Akira, right? Well, she's well-known and somehow the press got hold of their breakup and they are making your brother seem like he was only using her for her fame."_ Yamato's suspicion arose, and now he had a fairly good idea of who had leaked the news to the press. He buried his face in his hands and said goodbye to Takato.

"Yama, what's wrong?"

"Our wedding has been leaked to the press koi, I'm sorry."

"But Yama, It's not your fault. They would find out eventually right? What's important is that we are getting married."

"TK is also in the news. They are making him look like a jerk because he supposedly broke ling's heart. Why can't they leave us alone?"

She sighed. "How about we go back upstairs and see if Tai and Sora are finally parents? Being Tai's baby I didn't think he would take so long," she joked.

Yama laughed as they entered the lobby, and glanced at that day's paper. _HOTTEST BACHELOR OF THE YEAR OFFICIALLY OUT OF THE MARKET _and _TRUTH ABOUT AKIRA'S RECENT BREAKUP _were splashed onto the first page. He winced at its contents. Hey had gotten everything wrong. Mimi's name was misspelled and not one single of the 'wedding details' was right. The other article was worse. They had made TK seem as if he was only interested in Akira's fame so that he could get his novels published. Supposedly he had run off with some slut, breaking up with Akira and telling her the truth.

_Yeah right, as if Kari was some slut. _

* * *

A loud wail woke them up. It was a baby's cry. Yamato and Mimi raced into the waiting room, having heard it from the hallway. This was it. The baby had finally been born. A few minutes later, Tai came into the room, telling them that both the mother and the bay boy were alright and that they could come in and meet him.

Kari disentangled herself from Takeru and went trough the hallway and into the room. Sora was sitting up in the bed holding a small bundle wrapped in blue. She was smiling down at the baby, stroking his red face softly. She felt great, she was finally a mother. Kari noticed in awe as the baby grabbed onto her finger.

"Sora, he is beautiful," Kari said softly.

"Want to hold him?" she smiled at Kari.

"Yes, I want to," she move closer to the bed as she heard the door open behind her. She cradled the small bundle into her arms as she felt Takeru come up behind her. He smiled as he looked over her shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Isn't he a little miracle?"

The rest of their friends stared at them, wondering how exactly they could look so perfect together. They looked so sweet, with the little baby in Hikari's arms and they just wondered what exactly was necessary for them that they were in love. "What's his name?" Hikari asked softly, as the baby let out a small cry.

Taichi smiled at his wife and answered. "His name is Daichi. (1)" Hikari smiled and handed the baby back to Sora. Little Daichi seemed to know that it was his mother, because as soon as he was cradled in her arms, he quieted down. All of them smiled at the sight, both parents were radiating happiness.

_And for now, Takeru and Hikari could only hope that someday, somehow, they could be this happy._

* * *

**Please review! The first people to review will win a free membership to the "I hate Akira" Club! grins **

**(1) Daichi: Great firstson. **

_**To be continued...**_


	11. Pray

**First thing, I want to thank all of you have read and reviewed. This is my first fic, and I never expected it to have over 100 reviews, and it isn't even finished. Your reviews are really important for me, so I feel really flattered! **

**So moving on, Here's the next chap, I hope you like it. Sorry I took long to update but I've been really busy doing schoolwork. Please review! **

* * *

ライト及び希望のギフト

_(Gift Of Light And Hope) _

_**So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.**_

_- __Only Hope, Mandy Moore _

* * *

A bleary eyed Tai walked into the kitchen, after finally getting Daichi to quiet down and take a nap. Unfortunately for him, it was time to get ready for work. Sora—who was also suffering from the lack of sleep—was making breakfast. Hikari sat at the table, looking pale and as though she'd rather be anywhere else but near the smell of food. "Ohayo," greeted Taichi.

"Ohayo," His sister greeted weakly. He hugged Sora from behind and kissed her cheek. She smiled back.

"Did he finally fall asleep?" Sora asked, referring to their two-week old baby.

"Hai, finally," They had been awake since five-thirty, trying to get little Daichi to sleep, but for some reason he just wouldn't. "Kari, are you okay? You look pale!" her brother chided.

"Hai, I just couldn't sleep last night, I felt a little nauseated." She answered weakly." Tai eyed her suspiciously. He sat down next to her at the table, while Sora set the three plates on the table. Tai started eating eagerly, and Hikari just played around with her food. She seemed to be deciding if her stomach could take the deliciously smelling platter.

"So what are you planning to do today?"

"Well, I'm going to the bookstore to look for some books for my preschool kids. And then I'm meeting Takeru for lunch."

"Oh really? I wish I could go out, I have to take care of Daichi and continue working on the dresses for Mimi's Wedding." Sora had promised Mimi a long time ago that she would design the dresses for her wedding. She ran her fashion line from a building that was conveniently located right next door, so at least she wouldn't be far away from home. She would just take Daichi with her and put him down on the small crib they had setup at her office, while she and her team of seamstresses continued working on the beautiful dresses. "Have fun,"

Sora stood up and placed the dishes on the sink. She opened up the refrigerator and stared back at Tai suspiciously.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked innocently.

"Confess, what did you do with the strawberry cake that was in here?"

"Iie! I did not eat it!"

"Come on Tai, I know you did, who else would've done it? Today is Serena-chan's birthday, It was for her! " Kari looked at her.

"Really, I didn't eat it!"

"Are you referring to a Strawberry and Cream cake? I ate it last night," Kari said apologetic. "Don't worry, I'll go out and buy a new one for your assistant." Sora and Taichi stared strangely at her.

"_You _ate that Cake?"

"Yeah, What so strange about it?"

"May I remind you that you absolutely detest strawberries? Or anything that is way too sweet for that matter?" Her older brother said sarcastically.

"Hai, I know, but I woke up last night with a craving for it, and I ate it. What's the big deal?" deciding to give up on her breakfast, she reached for the fruit bowl in the center of the table, grabbed a Kiwi and started peeling it slowly. "_What is it now?" _she asked exasperatedly as her sister-in -law and brother stared even more strangely at her.

"You also hate Kiwis, ne?" Sora asked skeptically.

"I did, but now, it looks so delicious," Hikari decided to ignore them, and felt the nausea finally sliding away,

"Are you sure you are okay?" Sora reached up and felt her forehead. "You definitely don't have a fever,"

"Hey, would you _please_ leave me alone?" said Kari, suddenly getting mad. "I just want to eat in peace!" She stood up leaving and left them both perplexed.

"What is wrong with her?" Tai asked.

"I have no idea. She wouldn't get angry normally."

* * *

He waited impatiently for Hikari at the café. Finally they had managed to patch things up, at least a little bit. But to him, she seemed to be acting a bit strange, as if something had changed within her. _Oh, well, must be only me. _

"Takeru!" he whipped around, meeting the eager crimson eyes of his best friend. She seemed even more hyperactive and happy than usual. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the nearest table. "How are you?"

"Fine, but Light, are _you_ okay?"

"You too? Yes I'm fine," she answered her face changing into a pout. "Why does everybody keep asking that?"

"No, it's nothing, I was just worried, you just look a little pale, That's all!" he answered nervously. He had finally started to get her back, he couldn't mess things up right now.

"Oh, Ok," a wide smile in her face.

_Huh? How can she change her mood so fast? "_So... Did you find the books you were looking for?"

"Yeah, they are perfect!" she started chattering away, a thousand words per minute. She was sure was cheerful today, _but should he really worry? _

They had come a long way the past few weeks. _Once again_ things seemed to be on their way to normal, and although Takeru felt grateful it, things were different. _They were different. _

He couldn't forget that night. _Or the things she had made him feel._

"Takeru? Did you pay attention to me, really? Or am I too boring?" Tears filled her ruby eyes.

_Whoa, there's definitely something strange. _"Hikari, of course you're not boring! I'm just a little worried about the recent stuff they have written about Yama and Mi." he lied.

"Oh yeah, are they still holding the wedding on that date?" Someway or another the news of their wedding had been leaked to the press. Yamato and Mimi had been interrogated mercilessly by the press, trying to get the details. Fan girls all around were all in disgrace, crying over his engagement. To prove their dislike towards Mimi, they had sent her a lot of hate mail, which had depressed. Thankfully, Yama had made her reflect on how stupid and childish it was. Takeru had also been affected by the press, because he had supposedly broken Ling's heart. _Yeah right._ "Yeah, Yama and Mi are still holding the wedding, because they still have not leaked the location, and besides, the press will always figure it out later, even if they did change the place.

_Thank God he was really good at ignoring it, or he might just go mad. _

And unfortunately he had discovered just _who_ had leaked the news of the wedding. Akira had called him a few days later, asking if he had liked the little surprise. And of course, she had told him that this was his last chance to come back willfully to her side. Surprised that Akira had actually had had enough guts to even suggest that madness, he had refused to do so, and had warned her to stay away from himself and Hikari-chan.

And of course she had responded that he would regret it. _She never gave up._

Lunch progressed easily. How he itched to reach and brush the hair out of her face. She just looked so pretty, there was something different about her, her aura had changed, and it made her seem even more beautiful. They chattered about many different things, and both of them were smiling happily. while Takeru was trying to resist these sudden urges. "You want to go to Mi's house? Keiko is there and she's been asking for you for some days now. She says she misses you"

"Sure, I miss her too," They paid the check and slowly left the small café. They walked across the Sakura Park, a comfortable silence between them.

She looked up to the blue sky and the gardens surrounding them. Sunlight streamed trough the leaves of the flowerless sakura trees, creating a peaceful aura. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Takeru turned his look on her and suddenly realized something,_ not as beautiful as you are. _With her hair dancing around with the soft breeze and her shining eyes and wide smile, there wasn't anything as beautiful as her.

Without even thinking about it, he reached and embraced her in his arms, burying his face in her long brown hair, breathing in her lavender scent. Slowly, he whispered into her ear, "Not as beautiful as you are Light,"

She wrapped her arms slowly around him, and pulled away to stare into his beautiful cobalt yes. "'Keru..." He leaned down, brushing her hair out of her eyes. His lips were about to touch hers, and fell that sweetness he had been craving for...

"Onii-chan!" They blushed and jumped apart as if they had been hit by lightning. "Onii-chan, you said we would play at the park," The little girl pulled her parents along, and tried to reach for her brother.

"Kei-chan! How are you?"

"Hikari-chan," finally letting go of her parents' hands she almost flew into her arms.

Takeru's parents greeted them, and apologized.

"Okaa-san, why should you?"

"Son we didn't know you were out on date, we shouldn't have interrupted you," Hiroaki told them and laughed. "I knew that this would happen someday." Both of them blushed.

"But we aren't on a date!" both protested at the same time. Natsuko and Hiroaki sweat dropped.

"Then I guess you 'tripped' and your lips just happened to almost fall upon hers?" Natsuko-san said. "And I guess you won't mind taking care of Keiko-chan," She told the mischievously. "We have to head to Sora's office for the fitting of my dress."

"No we don't mind..." leaving Keiko with her older brother Natsuko and Hiroaki walked towards Sora's studio. She grabbed both their hands and dragged them toward the playground, but she suddenly stopped.

"Takeru-chan?" Their identical blue eyes met, and he stared at her inquisitive look.

"Hai?"

"When are you and Kari-chan getting married?"

* * *

The last few days before the wedding were hectic. Between the Rehearsal dinner and last minute fitting of the dresses, changes in Flowers and catering, everything seemed to be ready for the big day. In twenty-four hours, Yamato and Mimi would be committed for life to one another, and they seemed extremely happy and excited about what was happening.

Hikari was feeling no better, and she still had problems with the nausea, but after a few hours it would stop, so she was not really worried. She continued changing her diet, and although she didn't notice it, Sora was getting more and more suspicious.

She just forgot about everything else. She was just so happy, for no specific reason. She realized just how lucky she was, and having a new baby in the house also helped. She had always liked children, and having one that was so close to her made her happy. And every day, things were getting better between herself and Takeru.

Now, she seemed to be more aware of all the small things they shared and had in common. She was really lucky to have him. Last night, as they had walked down the aisle together—the bride and the groom had decided that as part of the wedding party, they should walk together—she just felt so strange. It had actually felt as if she was the one getting married. And little did she know that he was thinking exactly the same thing.

Takeru sat at a table at the park, trying to type in his laptop and watch over Keiko at the same time. The words of his imoto-chan kept repeating in his mind. _When are you and Kari-chan getting married?"_

Last night at the rehearsal dinner it had felt so right and so true, he was walking with Kari down the aisle. He had almost forgotten that it was actually his onii-chan who was going to get married. Hikari-chan looked so radiant, just like someone who was ready to commit to marriage. She was so different now, and every day she made him feel strange things, things that he knew he should be feeling. But his heart could not help it.

_And he wished deep inside in his heart that once she was ready to marry, the lucky guy would be him.

* * *

_

"Hey, can somebody please zip up my dress?"

"Where's the mascara?"

"Does my hair look okay?" The frenzied atmosphere made everybody nervous. The wedding has finally arrived, and even though it was her special day, the bride seemed to be the calmest of the group. Everybody else was running around the room, doing last minute changes to their hair and nails. Worrying about whether they looked pretty or not. All except Hikari.

She was all ready, looking out of the window lost in thought. Her make-up was done, and so was her hair. The dress she was wearing fitted her perfectly. But she felt as if something was missing, as if she did not know something important.

She knew when to make her entrance; they had practiced it a million times. But why was she so nervous? Why where there butterflies in her stomach, and she was once again nauseous. She had already thrown up once at home, and she did not want to do it again, and she had had strawberries for breakfast, with Sora staring at her suspiciously. Hikari just wished that she would tell her what she was thinking. Leaving trough the back door, she went out to the nice gardens, without noticing that Sora was trailing after her.

"Hikari?"

She turned around, facing the worried face of her worried sister in law. "Hai?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Not really. The nausea hasn't disappeared."

"Kari-chan, do you have any idea of why you have been feeling like this lately? I'm really worried."

"No, at first I thought it was the flu, but, this has been going on for too long. And I'm late; do you know why this could be happening?"

"Kari-chan, I don't know how to ask this...but is there any possibility that you might be pregnant? It's exactly the same way I felt when I discovered I was, and I know you don't sleep around but..."

"Nani? Nn.." Her mind reeled back to that night, and she realized that she couldn't remember if they had been safe. "Oh, God," she gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Hikari, is there any possibility/"

She looked down at the floor, tears forming in her eyes. "Hai."

"Hikari, who is the possible father?" she asked worried, as she placed an arm around the younger girl to comfort her. "You don't have to tell me, but seeing the situation."

"It's Takeru," she whispered.

"Nani! But I thought you said you were not dating!"

"We aren't, but remember the night of the engagement party? Akira snuck in and he put something in his drink that made us completely drunk, and it just happened! Neither of us knew what we were doing! I just don't know how the idea had not occurred to me!"

"But, we won't be sure until you take the test. How about I go out and buy them for you. This way, later you will be sure of it."

"Okay," She closed her eyes, unable to believe that this actually happening to her.

"And Hikari, I will always be here to help you,"

* * *

He waited patiently at the door of the church. They were about to start this and Sora and Kari were still missing. _Where could they be?_ Mimi was about to go ballistic. His brother was already waiting at the altar, and the rest of the attendants were lined up neatly at the entrance. Tai was there, waiting for Sora, watching carefully at Daichi, who was being held by Takeru's parents. Ken and Miyako were also there, and so were Koushiro and Jyou, each with their respective partners. Kei was waiting patiently, as she was the flower girl.

Suddenly the indoor doors of the church opened, revealing a calm Sora and a frazzled Kari. Hs seemed to be flustered, but she definitely looked beautiful. The pink halter top dress she was wearing fitted her perfectly; it was not too tight or too baggy. Her hair was arranged in a simple bun, with small pink roses here and there. She walked toward him and gave him a weak smile, her mind somewhere else.

The music started, and they were ready to put this show in motion.

* * *

The wedding passed rapidly. Both the bride and the groom were happy to finally be doing this step, and both radiantly accepted each other as a lawfully wedded husband and bride. To Takeru, his brother seemed entirely different, he was smiling, and the twinkle that had long ago disappeared from his eyes returned once again. Mimi could not have looked more beautiful, she was smiling at everybody, and she was proud of finally having snatched the 'world's hottest bachelor.'

After tons of pictures and congratulations, they were finally ready to leave back toward the house, after Sora having disappeared and then giving Kari a package which she put in her purse. She seemed even more distant now, as if something was troubling her.

The caterers had done a great job, and all them were enjoying the food, especially the newly married couple, who had been so nervous that they couldn't have enjoyed this earlier. The also cut the cake together and they danced the first piece played by the band. Other couples starting joining them after the first song ended and Takeru watched Kari wistfully. If he could just ask her to dance. But then, once again everybody would start to tell them how good they looked together, and how they should be a couple, etc. he did not want to embarrass her. And besides, she was so lost in her thoughts that he did not want to interrupt her. But should he really care? _To hell with it. _He leaned closer to her and whispered, "Do you want to dance with me?"

She looked at him, surprised, but she looked happy. Giving him a soft smile, she whispered, "I would love to." He stood up, and helped her out her chair, extending his arm at her. Smiling she looped her own arm trough his, as he lead them toward the center of the room. A slow song was playing. (Just imagine the song here, don't want to risk putting the lyrics!)

He softly put his hands on her hips and she placed her arms in his shoulders. Ruby and sapphire met, and something was present in each other's eyes that they could not recognize. They swayed perfectly to the music, without ever losing the gaze of the other. Both of them felt completely content, this felt just right. She moved closer to him, placing her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and gave a contented sigh.

It felt as if time had stopped, and both were lost in their own little world, where they could do and feel as they liked. Maybe, if she gave it a chance, things would be like this from now on. But she couldn't be this naïve either, she knew that whatever she felt for him, he did not return this feelings. It would be too perfect, and life had showed her many times now that nothing was. _So why should she make illusions for herself?_

Now, she knew that maybe somehow, he could feel the same way she did. She could only hope and pray for it.

Maybe there was a future for them; maybe he did want to be with her and possibly their baby.

Realizing she could not continue with her uncertainties, she broke away from his embrace as the song ended, and looked into his eyes.

She had to find out, no matter how afraid she was. The only thing she could lose was her hope.

* * *

_How could have she have not noticed earlier?_

All of the signs were there earlier, she had been so busy and happy the last days she had forgotten about her period, and besides, she had always been irregular. But what about the nausea and the cravings? She _was just so blind, how could she have not noticed the thing that could change her life forever?_ She had been so worried trying to piece their friendship back together that the fact that she couldn't remember whether they were protected or not did not cross her mind. She walked upstairs, nervously returning to the same place. Ironic, how everything had started in there, and now, it could either end—and only be part of a distant memory—or everything could completely change. Both their futures now depended on this. The things they had dreamed of could be destroyed in one second. Whether this was for the best or worst, she didn't know. She knew her life would never be the same again, the result of this test would always be there in her memory, and whether it was positive or negative, she knew she would always wonder what could have and could not have been. Besides, she knew that she wasn't alone in this, _but how would he react?_

Both of them had always wanted a family, but she did not want to force him into doing something he did not want to do. She had always dreamed of having a family, but was she too young? _Were they too young?_ A baby required of constant attention, care and love, and she knew she could give it without a problem. But what about her dreams of being a teacher, and his of being a novelist? Would they be crushed? She realized then that if the test was positive, she would voluntarily refuse to all of this, and she would care for their baby. She would not leave her baby alone, or become one of those mothers who only spent their time working. And although it had been a mistake, and she was not even sure she was pregnant, she already loved this baby the way she had never loved anyone before. _It was part of her, how exactly could she not?_ She would not regret anything, even if the test was negative.

This experience had made her realize many things that had been hidden for her.

As every day passed, she realized how much she actually cared for him, how much he meant for her, and the great effect he had on her life. She knew deep down inside that her feelings were changing and that someway or another everything she did not think possible was happening. Out of all people she had had to have feelings for the one who could change her life in the most drastic ways. He could break her heart in one second, and put it back together the next. He could make her laugh, he could make her cry. He was her greatest anchor. _She couldn't lose him. _

She wouldn't survive that way. She knew that he would always be there for her, but she was really afraid of whether she would lose his friendship, and she knew that she couldn't live without it. These new feelings would have to be buried deep inside of her heart, in order for her to remain safe and sane. _It was her only Hope. _

Carefully, she read the instructions of the tests Sora had given her earlier. She had said that two were better than one. Hands shaking, she headed to the bathroom, and she took both tests. Now, she had to wait for approximately ten minutes.

The longest ten minutes of her life. She was filled with her lone uncertainties, and her hope. Her thoughts about the possible baby, and her plans for the future. Her mind couldn't help but wander to the day Daichi was born. She remembered how happy all three of them looked, and she wondered if they could ever be that happy. She could just picture herself holding a small bundle in her arms, knowing that she was responsible for the well being of that small miracle, knowing that it depended on their love and care to survive. She imagined Takeru happily accepting to be a father, eager to hold the little blue-eyed baby in his arms, awkwardly at first, and then realizing all of the things she had realized tonight, he would just be proud and love that small being with all of his heart.

_But would it really be like that?_ In fact, would Takeru even survive Taichi's accusations if she was pregnant? Her older brother definitely would go ballistic when he found out that that his 'baby sister' was about to be a mother out of wedlock. She just hoped that he would react better that she expected. Getting up from her chair, she headed towards the balcony, staring out at the beautiful full moon and shining stars. This was it. How could something so important for her, be so insignificant to the gigantic universe? Would the result of the test affect somebody far away? Or was she really alone in this? She felt so insignificant, surrounded by this view. She knew that the stars represented the numerous possibilities for her. Anything could happen now, and she just hoped that whatever happened she would be happy.

She had already had gone trough many things, and she knew that in fact, this would change her the most. The clock downstairs sounded trough out the house, informing her that it was time. She was not sure if she wanted to know the results of this. She knew that in a way it would be a relief to find out that she was pregnant, but would she be disappointed? All night she had been fantasizing about this baby, and she wondered if she would be truly glad that she was not pregnant.

She carefully studied the box once again. Pink was positive, blue was negative. Her hand shaking, thinking about the infinite possibilities, she grabbed the plastic sticks that would determine her future. As she stared at the tests, her heart jumped with joy and a soft smile appeared in her face.

_She was pregnant._

And at that moment, she remembered his soft voice that night, just before she had fallen asleep, whispering in her ear, _I Love You._

* * *

_**To Be continued... **_


	12. You, Me & Baby Make Three

**Hello Guys! Here's the next chap of the story! I really hope you enjoy it—it took me a long time to write it, because I kept starting it over. Plus, I've been buried under tons of homework, and I think I still haven't surfaced. My school has a passing grade of 70 or a C, so it's really important that I do a good job on the tons of tests I'm assigned. **

**Please, read and review this story an my new one, called 'Find the Way Back', I have tons of ideas for it, and the new chap is in the process of writing. **

**To all of the people that reviewed last chapter, thank you very much! **

--------------------

"_**It is better to be hated for what you are, than loved for what you're not" **_

--------------------

ライト及び希望のギフト

_(Gift of Light and Hope) _

**You, Me and Baby make three**

--------------------

She sighed. A few days ago, she had found out that she was pregnant. She was happy of course, but now, she wondered just what she was going to do. She couldn't just march up to Takeru and tell him that he was going to be a father. She had been wondering lately if he should really know; she didn't want him to feel obligated.

Sora had been a great friend and sister for her these past days. She was the only that knew that she was expecting, and she had been ready to offer her support immediately. But she wasn't in favor of Hikari not telling Takeru.

"You have to tell him!"

"But Sora, what if he freaks out? I can't do that."

"Hikari-chan, he is the father, he has the right to know, and besides what do you plan on doing? Hiding a pregnancy is not easy."

She was stumped at that thought. She really had no idea how she would manage that. "Sora, I can't let him drop his dreams at the prospect of being a father. He doesn't deserve it."

"And you deserve raising this baby alone?"

"That's not what I meant; I just don't want him to be here with me because he feels obligated to, and at the same time giving up all of his dreams,"

"Kari, he has the right to know. He will eventually find out. He's your best friend, if somebody will help you and comprehend you, he will," she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please consider it Kari. You wouldn't want your baby to grow up without a father,"

"I don't want that to happen, But what if he panic and leaves me alone? What if it breaks our friendship apart? What if..."

"Kari, relax, this is Takeru we are talking about. He would never do those things. Calm down and just tell him," she embraced the younger girl.

"I'm going for a walk. If it only was _that_ easy..."

--------------------

Takeru was in a very bad mood. Hikari had been avoiding him for the last few days, going exactly on the opposite direction when she saw him. He didn't know what had changed, during the wedding she had been okay, that is, until she had mysteriously disappeared for about an hour. When she had returned, she had had this strange smile in her face, and was happy for no apparent reason.

It was then that she had started avoiding him, blushing and looking down every time he got near.

_What was wrong with her? _He did not know why he was acting so strange, although he wished he knew. God, why did things have to be so complicated?

He walked through the Sakura Park once more. He had been a regular visitor during these last few days, taking the time to analyze the situation. He had no idea what was wrong, and how he wished that she would just tell him. It was because of this that he didn't notice at first that she was walking just a little ahead of him, looking thoughtful. At first, he thought he was seeing things, his hearts desires actually making him hallucinate. But as they continued walking, he realized that she was real. _This was his chance._

"Hikari-chan!"

He went after her, trying to make her stop, but she wouldn't listen to him. They were led further into the park, neither of them noticing, and when he was close enough, Takeru grabbed her arm and turned around to face him. Her purse dropped from her hand, spilling al of its contents onto the ground, but neither of them noticed.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked her seriously.

She didn't answer, and only avoided his gaze.

It was then that Takeru decided to look down at the ground, and look at the things that had spilled from her purse. He bent down and grabbed the first item that he saw, a small white box. "Hikari, please talk to me," he told her pleadingly. "Is anything wrong?"

Hikari met his gaze, and he stared into the scared ruby orbs. Looking down at the box, he shockingly read the name.

It was one of those home pregnancy kits.

--------------------

"Hikari, are you pregnant?"

She smiled softly, forgetting about her nerves for a second, thinking about all of the possible outcomes of this conversation. "Takeru-kun, there's something really important I have to tell you," she told him, not daring to meet his sapphire orbs. She blushed, "Do you remember _that_ night?"

He blushed also, turning his look down. "Of course I do Hikari-chan, but why can't we get over it?"

"I wish I could,"

"Then let's just forget about it, we cannot keep dwelling on it, or we will go mad and ruin our friendship," he told her with a sigh.

"The thing 'Keru is that even if I wanted to, I can't pretend it did not happen. I never will be able to," she said, giving up and staring right into his magnetic gaze.

"What are you talking about?" he said placing a hand on her cheek.

This was it, she had to tell him. She stared into his eyes again, and suddenly knew that everything was going to be okay. But how could she tell him? "Open the box,"

Slowly, he took out the plastic stick that was in the box, his heart pounding on his chest all the time. His mind took a few minutes to process the results of the test, and when hr did, he was speechless. _She was pregnant! _

She looked down again. "Hai, I found out some days ago, when I was not feeling good. I never thought that could be wrong with me, until Sora suggested. I now this is an accident, but I want to keep it and it's my entire fault..."

Her words had only really hit him a few moments ago; _He was going to be a father! _He laughed happily, looking straight at her, and interrupting her speech. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, swinging happily in the air. He kissed her forehead softly, and smiled. She closed her eyes because of the vertigo, grabbing harder onto him.

"You're not mad? I mean this will change everything between us."

"Light, of course I'm not mad, this is my responsibility." He wrapped her in his arms softly. "When were you planning on telling me this?"

She buried her face in his chest. "Never," she whispered ashamed. "Sora was trying to convince me to do it. I was just afraid of how you would react."

"Light, even if it was an accident, I love this baby already. You've made me very happy. Of course I'm nervous, but I mean, not all parents are together. At least we are really good friends and we can handle this together." He did not notice that as he said this, her eyes watered slightly. "That reminds me, your brother is going to kill me." He said nervously. "Unless you already told him."

She pulled away from him, staring at the darkening sky. Takeru's arms felt strange; they had become accustomed to her warmth. "I haven't told him yet. Only Sora knows, and she promised not to say a word. But I think that it is important that we tell him and your family as soon as possible."

"Hai, but can you think of a way to?"

Sincerely, her mind was in blank, and it was one of the reasons why she hadn't told him. She knew without a doubt that he would explode. "No idea."

"How about we tell him together, tomorrow? And until then, we can think on a way to tell him. We can call Yamato and tell them together, after all, he comes back tomorrow from his honeymoon."

"That sounds as a plan,"

"God, this is all my fault," he whispered softly, wrapping her once again in his embrace. She pulled away, staring into his bottomless blue eyes.

"'Keru, none of us has the fault, we were drunk, and our inhibitions were gone."

"Hai, but even like that, I should have resisted, I knew that we were not doing it consciously."

She blushed remembering something. "Remember, you asked me if I was sure, and I told you I was sure," she said, looking up at the sunset. "It isn't your fault,"

"Want to go eat?" he asked her softly.

"Hai," she said, turning to look at him. She led the way to the small cafeteria that was close by, Takeru walking at her side.

"And Light, don't feel guilty about this. Everything will be okay."

--------------------

_Stupid Takeru. _He still didn't want to come back with her. He had to be thankful that she was still willing to give him a chance, after all he had done to her.

However, Akira didn't know whys she put up with him for so long. There was something special about him—maybe it was his looks. Besides, it would really feel great to prevent him and Yagami from becoming a couple. Yagami Hikari was so stupid, it was girls like her that made her want to retch. As if. Nobody could really be that innocent and sweet. She knew she was a fake.

And she had everything Akira had ever wanted—including Takeru. Many of her so ca-called 'spies' or as they liked to think, friends, had been keeping tails on them. It looked as if they had been torn apart because of something, and Hikari was acting strange. She smirked. _Maybe they are so stupid that I won't have to do anything to stop their obvious feeling… _

She was to damn perfect, and she would find the way to make her life miserable.

But what she wanted back the most was Takeru Ishida.

And she would get him back, she was sure. She would crush Yagami Hikari if it was the last thing she did.

--------------------

She had no idea how she was going to tell her older brother that she was expecting a baby—and of Takeru no less. She just knew that he would blow, and attempt to kill her and Takeru. Sora had been reassuring, telling her that everything would be alright, but she wasn't so sure.

Maybe they shouldn't tell him at all, and run away. But she knew she couldn't. That morning, just before he went to work—after she had suffered through yet another fit of morning sickness—she had fleetingly told him that she needed to talk to him once he got home at noon.

He had stared strangely at her—not that it was uncommon these days, she knew he suspected something was _very _wrong with her—and shrugged, telling her that he would be a little early.

She had spent the whole night thinking, not only trying to figure out a way to tell Taichi about this, but also relishing on the fact that Takeru had reacted the way that Sora had told her he would. She was happy, although it broke her heart to know that he did not want to be with her, or that if he was with her, it would be because he felt responsible. _If everything wasn't this complicated... _

She stood in front of the mirror a few minutes before noon, waiting anxiously for both Taichi and Takeru. Takeru was to arrive a few minutes before Tai did, and then, they would wait for Yamato. They had decided that they would tell them together. _But just what could they tell them? _She knew that they couldn't tell Tai the same way she had told Takeru, because he was so dense sometimes that she really doubted that he would understand.

She groaned. There had to be _some_ way. "What if I just tell him, 'Surprise!' No, no, I can't tell him that, he'll think I'm crazy!" she paced in front the mirror, her head reeling with different ideas. She stopped once more in front of the mirror, and started rehearsing again "Guess what onii-chan? There's something really important I found out! No!" she chided herself, "I'm making it sound like gossip now," she groaned. "And what if I just tell him that it was an accident? That both of us were drunk, and that it is neither one's fault. I mean if Takeru and I had been conscious of our acts this wouldn't have happened!" she stopped for a moment, considering things again. "If anyone is at fault here its Akira, she was the one that got us drunk in the first place. I wish she hadn't thought of this stupid plan to get Takeru back. We wouldn't be in this mess! But Tai won't believe us," she sat down, her face in her hands. "I just can't believe that I'm pregnant..."

"WHAT?" a surprised voice called from behind her. She turned around, recognizing the voice immediately. The cool, collected Yamato stared surprised at her, trying to process the monologue he had just heard, his blue eyes giving his younger brother an inquisitive look. Hikari was embarrassed at had been discovered while she talked to her self. "You are pregnant, and Takeru's the father?" he asked shocked.

Both of them blushed, and Takeru answered softly, "Hai,"

"But I thought you weren't dating," he said.

"We are not," Hikari told him "It was just an accident, we never meant this to happen, we were drunk when this happened,"

"Onii-san, you know we wouldn't do this on purpose, but our families' support would mean the world to us," Takeru walked towards Hikari, and sat down next her, wrapping his arms around her.

Yamato smiled looking at them. If this did not bring them together, only God knew what would. He had always known that they would end up together, granted that he never thought that Hikari would get pregnant, or that Takeru would be the father of her baby. But they couldn't turn back time, and he knew that even if to them this was a mistake, it was meant to be.

"So, you were drunk?"

"Hai, and if it hadn't been because of what happened that night—Akira appearing suddenly—then maybe nothing would happened. We think somebody spiked our drinks, because we don't remember drinking any alcohol, at least not intentionally."

"And what are you going to do now?" Yamato asked them, sitting down in one of the comfy sofas in the living room.

"Not really, but I said to her,_ this_ is my responsibility, and I plan on being here for Kari every step of the way," Takeru stared into her eyes, and she was surprised to see that they were full of fervor, and she knew that he wouldn't regret this.

"Yama?" the older blond turned toward the voice of his best friend. "I'm guessing they already told you?"

"Yeah they did," he stood up to carry his godson, who was cooing in the arms of his mother. "I just want you to know that you will always have my support. Even if this baby was unexpected, the both of you will be great p..."

"**NANI?" **a voice called from the main entrance. Apparently, they had been too concentrated in the conversation to notice that Taichi had just arrived from work. And he had heard the last words that Yamato had said. "What did you just say?" he practically growled at the blond,.

Yamato sweat dropped, He knew he couldn't risk the wrath of his best friend, and yet, he had had just to open his mouth. Takeru turned pale; this was one of the reasons why he couldn't sleep last night, he feared Taichi's reaction. In fact, he had imagined him running trough the city with Taichi on his tail with an axe or a military tank. He really didn't want him to find out this way.

Hikari stood up, deciding to tell her brother everything at once. The more she delayed, the angrier he would be. "Onii-chan, please calm down. It was an accident; neither of us is responsible for this. Yes, I'm pregnant." She told him softly.

"What! How?" he said enraged his look landing on Takeru. "You!" he said, dropping his briefcase on the entrance. He walked slowly toward Takeru with a venomous look on his face. Takeru paled even more, and he did not even think of defending himself from Tai's attacks—his guilty conscience didn't allow him to, after all this was mostly his fault—or so he thought. Taichi reached up and grabbed him by the neck, all the while screaming at him for supposedly taking advantage of his baby sister.

"Taichi, please let him down! We were drunk, we didn't know what was happening, please understand, she pleaded, trying to rip his brother's grip from Takeru. He was slowly turning blue, while Sora, Yamato and Hikari tried to reason with Taichi. Finally, between Sora's and Yamato's pulling—little Daichi was now in the arms of his aunt—Takeru was free. He gulped down the sweet air, never happier to be able to breathe.

Sora and Yama were trying to restrain the furious Taichi, who was still trying to get hold of Takeru. "How could you leave my sister pregnant?" he yelled at him.

"Taichi, it was an accident," he responded, tired of being quiet. "We never meant this to happen! But your sister is my best friend, you don't know how much I care for her. That's why I'll make sure to be with her every time she needs me to, and that make sure that anything happens to her," he said.

"I won't let you near her," he growled, still not calming down.

"Taichi, she is carrying my child. I will be with her whether you want me or not." Takeru said, losing his patience. He had a great respect for Taichi, but if he came between Hikari, the Baby and Himself, he would just have to do anything in his power to stop him.

"Over my dead body. I trusted you, and look what you've done. She will have to forget all of her dreams to raise this child," Taichi said.

A small sob interrupted their heated discussion, and Takeru's heart seemed to clench tightly. Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she held Daichi close to her. "Taichi, this isn't his fault. Besides, I have always wanted children. Why can't you just get along?" She ran towards the nursery, leaving them—including Tai—in shock.

"Baka!" his wife told him. "Can't you see that its dangerous for her considering her condition?" she looked between them. "Both of you have one thing in common, even if you don't want to admit it. You both care deeply for her, and with this that you're doing you sure are not helping her."

."Fighting won't take you anywhere." Yamato chided them. "In a few months, there will be a new baby in both our families, and there isn't a thing you can do about it. What's important right now is the future, Takeru, you and Hikari will be responsible for a new life, and you can't be losing time on things like these.

"Think about it, the only thing you'll get from this is Hikari's unhappiness."

Still glaring at each other, they shook hands to signify their contentment with this 'peace treaty'. "Let's go look for my imoto-chan, we'll discuss this later,"

They followed Sora through the doorway into the nursery, where they found Daichi fast asleep in his small crib and Hikari on the window seat, staring outside and with more tears rolling down her cheeks. _Why can't they understand? _

"Hikari-chan?"

She turned her saddened look towards the doorway, wiping her cheeks.

"Imoto-chan, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way. You are an adult now, and I guess that I just don't want to recognize that you have grown into a beautiful, responsible girl." Taichi smiled at her.

"And I guess I should have kept my mouth shut," Takeru said, coming to seat beside her. "I just can't stand the thought of you being far away. I promise you that I will always be here,"

She smiled at two of the people that she loved the most. It seemed that at least for now, they had decided to put their differences apart. This was everything she needed to be happy.

--------------------

Sora and Yamato slipped out from the room as the three of them continued to talk things out, and hopefully, they would remain calm.

"Are you okay now?" Takeru asked softly, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Hai, I just need to use the bathroom," she told him, standing up. "Be right back."

He stared at the horizon, oblivious to Taichi's stare. _What will happen now? _

"Takeru," he hesitated, "Gomen nasai. I shouldn't have reacted that way."

"I'm sorry also, Taichi," Takeru said, turning his look on the older man.

"You have always been like my little brother, and I trusted you with my sister. It is difficult for me to suddenly comprehend that you are not small kids anymore," he sighed.

"You have always been like my onii-chan for me."

"Takeru I want my sister to be happy, so I want to ask you one last thing."

"What's that?"

"I want you and Hikari to get married."

--------------------

_To be continued..._


	13. I'd Rather be in Love

**I'm really, REALLY, sorry for haven't updated for soo long! I've just been very busy and hadn't had time to type up the chapter, even if it's been in my head for weeks now! Besides, it is a really important chapter and I think most of you will enjoy, So I took my time writing it. The only reason I'm really posting today is because thank goodness I'm in the middle of my spring break. **

**Please read and review ad I hope you enjoy it! It's definitely my favorite chapter. To all of the people who reviewed last chapter thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but the plot's mine. By the way I don't own the song I used either. It's sung by Michelle Branch and it's called 'I'd Rather Be in Love'

* * *

**

_**---------------**_

ライト及び希望のギフト

_(Gift of Light and Hope) _

**_Chapter 13: I'd rather be in Love..._**

_**---------------**_

**

* * *

**

_Why are we afraid to be in love?  
To be loved  
I can't explain it  
I know it's tough to be loved_

* * *

"Nani?"

"You heard me, Takeru." Taichi responded turning his gaze towards the garden.

"You have to be joking!" he said paling. "I really don't think that neither of us is ready for marriage!"

Taichi looked at him, a frown forming on his face. "Really, then I guess you should have thought of that before. Didn't you guys agree on raising this child together?"

"Yes we did, but we did not agree on getting married!"

"But it's the right thing, and you know it. I won't let my little sister go through this alone." Taichi growled. "Do you know what this would mean for her? How she would be shunned by the whole town?"

Takeru blushed, he knew Tai was right. "But I can't do this to her!" he said fiercely.

"Do what?" the older male asked, feeling curious.

"How can I break her image of marriage and love even further? Do you remember when we were younger and Hikari dreamed of marrying her true love? She's just about given hope up! I can't make her lose her hope!" avoiding Tai's gaze, he said softly. "She does not love me…"

Tai looked at the blond thoughtfully, _was he blind? _But this was up to them; they had to figure it out together. So he played dumb for the present time. "TK I can't let her do this. You know that the right thing is to get married. Please think about it. But I want to know one thing. _Do you love my sister?" _

The question surprised Takeru. But really, _did he love Hikari? _There were many times in which he believed he did, but he wasn't entirely sure. _Maybe just, maybe he did…_This would certainly explain all of the things he did. So he answered truthfully. "I really don't know,"

Tai sighed. _Yes, definitely, he must be blind. _"I can't force you guys to get married, but think about it, please. I want what is best for my sister, for both of you and your baby…"

"I promise I'll think about it…"

"Think about what, Takeru-chan?" The door burst open, scaring them half to death.

He paled once again, trying to think about something to distract her. _She can't find out!_ And he just knew that if he did not get her out of the room Tai would open his big mouth. "Do you know where Yama went? I want to talk to him." He said nervously.

Hikari directed a skeptical look towards her brother. "You two are not arguing are you?"

"Iie!" both of them responded indignant.

"We stopped a long while ago!"

She smiled at their child-like behavior. After all, they seemed to be getting along just fine. Now, the only thing she wondered was _what were they hiding from her? _

_**---------------**_

_Yama, do you think that someda, I will fall in love and be happy? _

Yamato could almost hear the four year-old Takeru asking him this question so many years ago, just before their parents' eminent divorce. It seemed like yesterday…and now, Takeru himself would be a father—and Yamato knew that he would be a great one. He had always had had his doubts about this, because of the divorce that had torn their family apart. But now, Yama knew clearly—just as he had over ten years ago—that he _would_ be happy. Hikari and Takeru had been made for each other. Now, Yama could answer that question without doubting it. _Yes Takeru, you will be happy by Hikari's side. _

He only wished that his younger brother and his best friend would figure this out someday soon, and finally confess their true feelings before it was too late. Although he had a feeling Taichi was going to get his say on the matter. Maybe for once his matchmaking schemes would work out. Yamato sweat dropped. He could remember just _how _well his other schemes had worked…

"Yama, do you think everything's all right now?" Sora asked softly, as to not awaken the sleeping baby in Yamato's arms.

"Well, it's quiet; I think we should go inside. The sun is just about to set, and it's probably best if you put little Daichi in his crib."

She giggled softly as they walked into the house. "Maybe, after all of this is over, we can finally end up being in the big family we always dreamed of Yama. God knows we have waited long enough." Yamato grinned back at his female best friend. Apparently, he wasn't the only one thinking about this. They walked into the nursery, where they found a skeptical Hikari looking curiously at both the pale Taichi and Takeru. "'Keru want to come with me to the gardens?"

"Hai," he answered, just wishing that she would forget about what she had overheard. He had promised Tai he would think about it, and he did not want her to figure it out before he had made a decision. They left the room quickly, especially Takeru, who seemed keen to be as far as possible, and arousing suspicions in both Yamato and Sora.

"Okay Taichi, spill. What did you do now?"

"Nani? Why do you think I did something now?

Both of them rolled their eyes at each other. "Maybe because Takeru almost ran out of the room?" Yamato told his best friend. "What are you planning now?"

Taichi sweat dropped, _so maybe** they **were not so blind…. _"I told Takeru that I wanted Hikari and himself to get married."

"Why did I have the feeling you would do something like this…" Yama said resigned.

"Taichi I have told you thousands of times to stay away from others' loves lives! Especially your sister's!"

"Ahh, but Sora, in the first place she_ is_ pregnant. Did you really think I wouldn't expect them to get married? And besides don't you think its taking them too long to get together? We have waited for this for about ten years!"

"Taichi!" Sora scolded as she followed her husband out of the room. "I admit you are right, but..."

Yamato followed them closely, wishing that Mimi was there so that she could see his latest scheme. Rolling his eyes, He wondered if they would ever change...

But one thing was sure, this at least would make Takeru think things over carefully.

_**---------------**_

"YOU ARE WHAT?" Kari placed the telephone receiver as far as she possible could, as she heard Miyako's shriek over thee phone. She sweat dropped, she _knew_ she shouldn't have told her over the phone. So to avoid any damage to her hearing, she invited Miyako over.

In record time—or so Hikari believed—Miyako was at her front door, eager to confirm the news that her best friend had told her just a few minutes ago. "Are you really pregnant?" a hyperactive Miyako asked her. "And_ Takeru_ is the father?"

"Could you repeat it a bit louder?" she sarcastically told her best friend, "I don't think the people all the way in America heard you." At least she had the decency to look sheepishly at her. "Yes, I'm pregnant Miya," Kari told her, as Miyako shrieked with joy and hugged her close. But as she really listened to her words, she realized something, "_Hey_, I didn't say anything about Takeru being the father! How did you know?"

Miyako rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I think that was expected, ne?" She chuckled softly. "The two of you have been acting so strange lately that it was kind of noticeable that something had happened between you guys!"

Hikari blushed. She really thought that she had been very good at hiding her feelings from others, but apparently she was not. Well, after all, everybody would end up knowing that that something did happen between them, it wasn't as if she could hide in a closet until her baby was born.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I sincerely don't know. I think I'll start my job and then ask for maternity leave. Thank God Sora offered to help me with everything..."

Miyako rolled her eyes. "Dummy, I didn't mean that... I meant what are you going to do about Takeru?"

"What about Takeru, Miya? I guess that we will raise this child together, but remember that we're just best friends..."

Miyako snorted. Yeah right, and I'm the queen of England. For god's sake, you are having a baby Hikari, you can't deny it now!"

"But Miya, there isn't any kind of love relationship between us! Please stop exaggerating!"

"Hey, I'm not exaggerating! I bet that Takeru is going to either ask you to be his girlfriend, or he's going to propose..."

"What? Are you crazy?" Hikari laughed softly. "Takeru wouldn't do that, besides, we decided today that we would raise this child together no matter what. I think you have watched too many soap operas lately, Miyako."

"Hikari, I'm serious, you know that Odaiba is a small town, and once everybody figures out that you are expecting a child out of wedlock, they will shun you. And you know Takeru would not let that happen to you. This baby will be a source of ridicule and rumors if you don't do anything. He knows it—he would do anything for you, and that's why I guarantee you that he will propose at the least!"

Hikari's eyes widened, she hadn't thought about it this way. She groaned inwardly, _where did she get these crazy ideas? But could it be that she was right? After all she knew that Takeru was hiding something from her, as was her brother... _

Lately, everything in her life seemed to be changing, not only around her, but also inside of her. And she didn't only mean the changes that were taking place in her body due to her pregnancy—she was starting to see things and feel differently about them. With every day that passed, she started to realize that she had been kidding herself about Takeru the last few years. Now that she was being honest with herself, and that she knew that they would be forever bonded, she realized just how much she loved him.

She spent the whole afternoon talking a mile-a-minute with Miyako, who insisted that Takeru would propose.

And as Hikari listened to her remarks, a huge dilemma rose within herself...

_**---------------**_

Takeru sighed again—_why did he think this would be a good idea again? _

_Oh yeah, Yamato had practically forced him to do this. _Takeru was dead tired; he had not slept the night before thinking about Taichi's 'proposition'. And then, early in the morning—just after he had slept what he felt were five minutes—the telephone had rung. Yamato's annoying voice—not that he disliked his onii-chan at, all mind you, but after all, he _was _suffering from the lack of sleep—had told him that it was important that he told their parents that they were going to be grandparents, and that coincidentally, it wasn't their eldest son that was going to give them this privilege, at least not yet. Yama, supported by Mimi, had fought Takeru until he had given in and decided to take a trip all the way to Kyoto to tell their parents the 'news', and they had even agreed to go with him to make this a family affair. _Yeah right_, Takeru snorted mentally, they were only there to see him suffer again as their parents' teasing and remarks came true. But what Takeru really wanted to avoid—because he was dead sure that it would happen—was his parents' requests that he marry Hikari.

So after many hours of journey, he had rung the doorbell at his parents' house to find his little sister on the other side, who had flung herself onto him and almost making him fall. A surprised Natsuko had come next, and asked them to what reason did she owe the visit of both her oldest sons without a previous warning. And it had been then when Yamato had opened his big mouth and had told Natsuko and Hiroaki that Takeru had some very important news to share with them.

Sitting in their living room, that day, he felt as if he was living somebody else's life and he couldn't believe he was going trough this. In fact he wished that his life was a film, and that he could stop it and go back to the beginning—and by the beginning he meant to that day so many years ago that he found out about Digimon and the digital world. But he was there now, so he had to get over with. Putting his teacup down, He finally faced his expectant parents again, deciding once and for all to tell them. "Hikari and I are going to have a baby," he said at last.

A sudden silence invaded the room, Takeru was pretty sure he could hear his own nervous heartbeats in the pregnant pause. Television sounds filtered from the next room, where Keiko was being entertained while he talked to his parents. Yamato smiled at him, and someway, Takeru understood that he was trying to tell him that everything would be okay now, and that the worst part was over. His father looked at him, surprised, and his mother was just shocked.

"But how could this happen? I thought you said Hikari and yourself were only friends. In fact, I recall you acting very indignant when we suggested anything of the sort between you guys," his father told him. His mother looked at him with an inquiring look—but Natsuko had always known that her middle son and his best friend would up together, although she didn't think it would be quite as complicated as this.

"Before I tell you what happened, and as much as I feel responsible for this, I want to tell you that neither of us was directly guilty of this, we didn't actually know what we were doing."

"But Takeru, how can you _not_ know when you are doing something so serious?" his mother asked him.

And so, Takeru launched into telling his parents the crazy events that had happened during Yamato's and Mimi's engagement party—and that _really_, it was Akira's fault in the first place. "Neither of us remembers how we ended up together, we only know that that we woke up next to each other the next day. In fact, we didn't know that our acts that night had had any consequences until a few days ago when Hikari discovered that she was expecting _our_ child."

Natsuko noticed how proudly he expressed that Kari was expecting their child, _theirs._ And at that moment she felt a surge of pride for him, because she knew that he would be a great father. Smiling a bit she asked, "When you say that neither of you is directly responsible for this, do you mean that both of you were acting unconsciously on your feelings?"

Takeru blushed a deep crimson color, as the rest of the room chuckled. He groaned mentally, _he should have known that they would come up with something like this. _So to avoid being embarrassed again by his mother, he told them seriously, "Taichi wants me to marry her. And I know that it's the right thing to do, but for some reason, I just think this will make things even more complicated than they already are."

"Son, tell me, just how do you think things could be even more complicated? I agree with Taichi..."

"Besides, all of has known that in the end the end, both of you would end up together," his onii-chan told him.

But his mother only smiled slightly, as if her son told her everyday that he was expecting a child and that he was considering getting married. She stood up and left the living room under the inquisitive looks of all of the present. Hiroaki continued advising his son, telling him that Taichi was indeed right. In the first place, it was considered disrespectful for a child to be born out of wedlock. Second of all, it would be better if the baby was raised in a family were both parents were present. He knew that even if they did not get married, they would surely raise their child together, but Hiroaki had seen what a torn family could do to a child.

Natsuko walked back in, carrying a small packet in her hand. She smiled, softly, and handed it over to Takeru. "Your grandparents' lawyer just sent this the other day from France. I think your grandmother would have wanted you to have this."

He grabbed the small box from his mm, and slowly raised the top. He gasped, inside, was the most impressive ring that he had ever seen. Set on a platinum band were three medium sized, round-cut diamonds. The center one was larger than the diamonds on each side of it, and it was a bright blue, while the smaller ones on the side were white. Takeru was truly shocked that his mom had given it to him. "Okaa-san, I don't think I can accept it,"

"Nonsense, Takeru." She rolled her eyes. "This ring has been passed down generation to generation for many years. Your grandfather gave it to your grandmother when he asked her to marry him, and she always thought it brought luck."

He looked carefully at the ring that was snugly fitted into the black velvet box. He knew that Hikari would love it. Curious, he raised his look and asked, "Why did she think it brought luck?"

His mother grinned wider. "Because, even if times were difficult, your grandparents were married for over fifty years, and so were your great-grandparents, and your great-great-grandparents and so on. Every time a male in the Takaishi family asked a girl's hand for marriage with this ring, their marriage lasted until death did them apart." She put a hand on his shoulder, "And I know, that deep inside you, you know that you love Hikari-chan with all of your heart. Takeru, we can't tell you what to do, or what to feel right now, but maybe, just maybe, this can help you realize how perfect you are for each other..."

All of the present smiled, knowing that Natsuko's words rang true, and that maybe, this would help Takeru realize what everybody else knew—Hikari and Takeru were destined for each other.

But they knew that this was a choice he had to make alone, and so, as the sun set outside, they slipped out of the door and left Takeru alone, staring at the engagement ring in his hands, to make the decision that would surely define the rest of his future...

**_

* * *

_**

I cannot help it I couldn't stop it if I tried**_  
_****_The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside_****_  
_****_And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain_****_  
_****_'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?

* * *

_**

Nervously, Hikari locked the door behind her as she left her house. A few hours ago, Takeru had called her and asked her to meet him at the Sakura Park. He had just gotten back from Kyoto where he had told his parents that he was going to be a father, and he had told her that he had to talk about something very important with her.

_Could it be that Miyako was right? _

She was just so confused. She didn't want Takeru doing anything against his own will, but a part of her wanted to feel complete and safe for once in her life. Now, that she was pregnant, she knew that she was a step closer to feeling this way.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that at first she did not notice the small, candlelit table, set for two in the clearing where they usually sat. And as she looked closer, she saw Takeru looking at her seriously from his spot leaning against a tree.

"Takeru, why did you set this up?"

Takeru smiled at her innocence, well; at least she didn't suspect a thing for the moment. "I told I wanted to talk to you about something important." He walked towards her, his hands inside his pockets. "But how about some dinner first, Light?"

They sat down to eat the food that Takeru had prepared earlier, but both seemed preoccupied with their own thoughts, and it seemed that it was an unspoken agreement to avoid any mention of their near parenthood. In fact, it seemed as if the last few days and events hadn't happened. For once in a long time both were able to converse as the best friends they were, without any awkwardness or preoccupations.

The dinner was delicious in Hikari's opinion. She hadn't been able to eat this food lately because even the smell of it had made her nauseous lately. In fact, she seemed to have lived in the bathroom these past few days. It was definitely not morning-sickness, but an all-day sickness.

Takeru kept pushing his hands into his trouser pockets to touch the small velvety box that was there. When he decided that he was going to propose, he hadn't thought it would be this difficult. He had even spoken with Yamato about it, once he had a made a choice. But his okaa-san had been right.

Deep down within him, he knew he was doing the right thing. For one, this would definitely appease his guilty conscience. But he also knew that there was an ulterior motive for his proposing. He cared deeply for Hikari. To what extent, he did not know, but he couldn't let her go trough the joys of parenthood alone. Besides, he wanted his son or daughter to grow up in a united family. He didn't want their child to suffer the same way he did when his parents had divorced.

"'Keru, are you listening?"

"Gomen nasai, Kari-chan, I got lost a bit in my thoughts there."

"I know that maybe you are uncomfortable with this, but I rather have the baby live with me..."

This was his chance. "Hikari, it was about that that I wanted to talk to you about today..."

"Really, what did you have in mind?"

He stood up, bringing her up with him and headed towards her. And although he thought that he wasn't doing this because he wanted to marry her because he was crazy in love with her, he wanted to do this the right way. So as he stood in front of her, he took the box out of his pocket and kneeled down on one knee. Hikari gasped as she saw what he was doing.

Looking up at the ruby eyes looking down on him, he said. "Hikari-chan, I know that we are only best friends for the moment, but we are expecting a child together. I want our baby to grow up in a normal home, and be happy. And although we don't love each other, we have to make the right decisions concerning this. And besides, I can't think of a better person to marry. We have been best friends for so long that we know each other better than we know ourselves. So, Hikari-chan, will you marry me?"

Hikari was in complete shock. _So Miyako had been right! _But deep inside of her, the dilemma started again. _Should she say yes?_ It was certainly the best thing to do, and would definitely be the best for her baby. _But was he only asking her because she was pregnant with his child? _She really believed he did.

It hurt her to know this, because lately, she had been feeling differently towards him, and although she really did not acknowledge it, she truly knew she loved him. _But could she really condemn him to be married to her? _

"Hikari chan, what do you think?"

But she had to think on the well-being of her baby. Besides she rather be in love with him and marry him, even if he didn't feel the same way, than lose him forever or have to marry him without loving him. She couldn't marry someone she didn't love. So although, it was killing her inside—the fact that he was proposing not because he loved her but because it was the best thing he could do—she uttered her response. "Hai."

For some reason, fireworks seemed to explode in Takeru's heart as he stared up to Hikari. _She had said yes!_ He opened the box slowly, revealing the ring.

Hikari gasped once more as she gazed at it. It was perfect, everything she could have desired and imagined. But as Takeru slipped it onto her left ring finger, she realized what she truly loved about it: it made her remember his bright blue eyes and the hope he always carried within them.

Slowly he stood up, placed his hands on her still flat belly and looked deep within her crimson eyes, and was startled to find an expression of love. Letting go of his inhibitions, he went with the moment and slowly leaned down and placed his lips softly against her own...

_**

* * *

**_

'Cause when there's you, I feel whole**_  
_**_**And there's no better feeling in the world**_**_  
_**_**But without you I'm alone**_**_  
_**_**And I'd rather be in love with you

* * *

**_

_To be continued..._


	14. Dreaming Of You

**Hers the next chapter of the story! I'm sorry I did not update sooner, but I had a small case of writer's block. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Many of you have been waiting for it! To make up for the wait, this chapter is really fluffy, and long. It's over fifteen pages. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, or the song I used. (It's called 'Dreaming of You' by Selena)**

**Please, please review. I really want to know what you guys think. A few long reviews make my day! And I promise I'll try to update faster… **

**Thanks to all of the people that reviewed earlier! I never dreamed I'd have so many reviews. Well, now I'm off to write the next chapter of 'Find The Way Back.' Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

_**Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too  
**_

_**Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, Ill be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me**_

_**

* * *

**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Takeru** placed his lips against Kari's sweet ones, not caring about the consequences of his actions. Hikari was so shocked that she stood still for a while, trying to process what was happening. Not even in her wildest dreams did she believe Takeru would kiss her this way, so sweetly. She put her arms around her neck and responded with as much enthusiasm as he did.

If Takeru's lips would have been free, he would certainly been smiling. He hadn't known why he had kissed her in the first place, but he had not felt so complete and happy in a very long time. And he couldn't believe that she was kissing him back. He had expected her to push him away at the least. Slowly, his hands left her still-flat belly and encircled her waist lovingly, almost in a protecting manner. Her small hands played with his golden locks, and Takeru realized what he had been missing all this time.

He broke the kiss, placing their foreheads together, and stared deeply into the crimson eyes looking up at him. He smiled softly, and wondered what she was really thinking. Was she mad at him because he had kissed her? Or did she feel something else? He sadly wished that it was the latter of both options. He sighed, loosening his grip on her slightly and closed his deep blue eyes. "Gomen nasai, Hikari, I shouldn't have kissed you, I don't know why I did it. I know that you don't…"

Hikari didn't let him finish his sentence, joining their lips once more. She kissed him heatedly, rejoicing when he felt him respond with as much enthusiasm. For them, the rest of the world had disappeared. It was the only the two of them, confused with the actions that were taking place at that moment. This kiss was more intensive than any that they had shared consciously, not being affected anything else, and both Takeru and Hikari could not believe how alive it made them feel. She broke the kiss once more, and she smiled lovingly at Takeru, that had obviously understood her response.

She didn't regret the kiss.

"I don't know why I did it," he repeated once more, as he stroked her cheek softly, "It was as if something was urging me to do it,"

"You don't have to worry about it, Takeru, I understand." Hikari smiled reassuringly at him.

"Iie, Hikari, I just want to know what's wrong with me…" he groaned with frustration, and placed his face in his hands.

"Maybe there is nothing wrong with you, 'Keru."

"But why do I suddenly feel this way towards you?"

"If it helps," she said grasping both his hands within her own, "I've been feeling this way too," she confessed nervously.

Takeru smiled at her, Hikari always knew how to make him feel better. "Who I'm kidding," he asked rhetorically, "Maybe there's always been something between us. God knows the rest of the world has noticed it and driven us crazy with it."

She chuckled at his words, but Takeru was definitely right. "Truth is, I've never even _really_ thought of it before I found out that I was pregnant."

He stroked her hands softly, trying to think about what she had just said. "Maybe this is what we needed to realize it. Maybe we have always felt this way." He placed an arm gently around her. "I think maybe, I just might even lo…"

The shrill ringing of Hikari's cell phone interrupted Takeru's speech. She couldn't believe it; _couldn't the caller just call later? _The phone continued ringing, and she could see that it was Taichi.

_Typical, her brother had to interrupt at an important time. _

"Answer it, Hikari, it could be something important, we'll talk later."

She only sighed as she stood up and answered the phone in a cheery voice for her brother's benefit.

"So, Do you have anything important to tell me?" her brother's voice asked.

"What are you talking about, Taichi?" Hikari tried to act innocent.

She sighed; _this was going to be a long talk…_

-

_**--------------**_

-

_He had been so close. _

Takeru had had no idea of what he was doing. For once in his life, he had followed his heart, not letting his logical mind interfere with his actions—something that he had definitely learned over the years from Hikari. He had never—until this day—realized that he felt so much more than friendship towards Hikari.

But of course they were interrupted. Now Takeru wondered if he would have enough courage to tell her how he felt later. _Why did these things have to be so difficult?_

Maybe this was not the right time, maybe he should wait for a better moment, to make sure that they were not going to be interrupted. He had hidden these feelings for so long within himself that he was sure he could wait, and he really hoped that Hikari could also do it…

"Takeru?"

The blond male turned to face Hikari as she softly called his name. "So what did Taichi want?" he asked, curiously, trying to distract her from going back to their previous conversation.

Hikari eyes shifted disappointedly at his obvious avoidance. She smiled. "Yamato-kun leaked your plans to him, so he wanted to ask if you had really proposed." She rolled her eyes. "Apparently, Taichi and Yamato made another bet. Yamato said you would propose tonight and Taichi, of course, said you would chicken out…"

Takeru laughed with ease at their behavior. _Some things never change…._He thought melancholically. They still maintained the rivalry that they were recognized for. He wondered what Sora and Mimi would do _this_ time…

"He also said that they had fixed up a 'surprise' back at our house, so we should go back and see what they prepared."

Takeru smiled, blowing out the candles on the table and packing up the stuff at the table. "Well, we at least know that they approve now. I just hope it isn't one of your brother's crazy ideas—not that I have anything against him, mind you—but you have to admit, we do end up in huge messes sometimes…."

Hikari just laughed, knowing that Takeru was right—especially when they were still teenagers and in high school. Taichi was just…Taichi. There were no words to describe him. She picked up her purse and started walking down the trail that would lead them to her house. After a moment, Takeru caught up with her, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He unconsciously reached for Hikari's hand and held it in a firm grip. Hikari just smiled at him and squeezed his hand lightly.

And hand-in-hand they walked into the sunset, going home…

-

_**--------------**_

-

It was a surprise indeed.

All of the Digidestined had gathered, at Tai's invitation, at their house, apparently to congratulate the newly engaged and expecting couple. Hikari and Takeru had to admit that they were quite surprised and happy. They hadn't seen some of the digidestined in some time, and they were glad they could share the news with them. At some point in their life they had become like a family, and they were glad to see them.

"I can't believe you are getting married!" an excited Miyako squealed once Takeru and Hikari had entered. She pulled them into a tight embrace. The rest of the digidestined laughed, and Ken rolled his eyes at his hyperactive girlfriend.

"We knew you would do it someday," Daisuke told Takeru, clapping in him in the back, while Hikari was dragged away by Miyako, Mimi and Sora; to start planning what they called 'wedding details.' Of course, the wedding would have to be very soon.

"So I heard Hikari is pregnant," Jyou said—who now worked as a doctor in the digimon world. "So I guess congratulation is in order," he said grinning.

"Prodigious," said Koushiro, grinning, who was still their resident genius apart from Ken. He now worked studying the digiworld and anything computer related.

"So, Takeru? How did you propose?" asked Yamato, interested in knowing how he had won the bet he had made with Taichi.

They could hear Taichi mumble something like "this is unfair!" under his breath while his best friend smirked. Koushiro, Jyou, Ken, Daisuke and Iori just laughed, realizing that they had made another of their famous bets and that once again, Taichi had lost.

"It was not anything too special," Takeru shrugged. "I just told her I wanted to be there for her and the baby always, and that I wanted her to be happy."

The rest grinned at him with smiles that seemed to say 'I told you so!' while Takeru just rolled his eyes. All of them jumped once more, however, when more shrieks came from across the room. Apparently, the women had discovered Hikari's engagement ring.

It was a pretty nice evening, all of them catching up for such a joyous occasion. Although all of them told Hikari and Takeru that they should have gotten together a long time ago—even if they were trying to explain that they were not 'together together.'

To Hikari and Takeru, it seemed as if they were teenagers again—except for all of the engaged and expecting thing—because it had been so long since all of them had been together at the same place. They were glad to see that all of their friends were doing fine and that they were happy.

Time passes quickly, they realized that evening. They had changed so much over the years, but someway or another, still remained to be the same people they had known most of their lives. Both knew that now, both their lives would change drastically, with their marriage and a baby on the way, both they would not waste any second of it—and that way, they would be happy.

Always together.

And always hopeful.

-

_**--------------**_

-

Hikari sat gingerly at the table that morning, willing the nausea to go away. Really, she was starting to get tired of this 'morning sickness', which coincidentally could happen any time in the day—not only in the morning as its name suggested.

"Feeling any better?" Sora asked her comprehensively.

"Not really," Hikari said.

"You'll get used to it," Sora told her. Hikari groaned.

"I just hope it's soon. I don't think I can take anymore…"

The doorbell sounded through out the whole house, as Hikari pushed her chair away and ran in to bathroom.

Taichi, who had been also sitting at the table, sighed as she made a run for the bathroom. He stood up to open the door, only to find a distracted Takeru at the other side of the door.

He had his back towards Taichi, and was looking thoughtfully at the sky.

"Takeru?"

The blond jumped a bit, startled at Taichi's call, "Oh, Ohayo, Tai," he said chuckling nervously.

Tai stared suspiciously at him. "Are you okay?" He asked as he let him into the house.

"Hai, I guess I'm just a bit nervous about today, I guess…" he said, getting distracted once again.

Tai smiled reassuringly. "Believe me when I tell you that it's pretty normal. I was pretty nervous during all of Sora's doctor's appointments."

Takeru smiled his thanks. "Where's Hikari?" he asked curiously, wondering why his fiancée hadn't come and greeted him.

"She's having another bout of morning sickness," Sora answered from the doorway, with a smiling Daichi in his arms.

"I'll go look for her then." Takeru left the small family in the living room, while he headed towards the bathroom.

"Hikari-chan?" he asked softly, once he reached it. Takeru found Hikari in front of the mirror, washing her teeth enthusiastically.

She spit into the sink, and smiled at him. "Takeru-kun! I was not expecting you until, later!"

He laughed, and shoved his hands into his trousers. "Hai, well, I wanted to surprise you. Besides, this way, I can make sure that we get early to the appointment. I thought we could have lunch later… unless you have something else to do."

"Of course, I don't dummy," she answered amused at his insecurity. "But I do have to go to the bookstore to pickup some books."

"Great, So I guess we can go now, then?"

"Hai, just let me grab my purse and we'll head off."

Takeru went back to the living room, where Taichi was playing with Daichi before heading off to his own work. At least, Takeru was glad that he wouldn't start working until the middle of august—the reason why apparently without their consideration, the 'wedding planners' aka the female digidestined had planned to hold the wedding on August second—just about two weeks from now. Coincidentally just before Hikari started showing. Sora was already working madly in order to finish the Hikari's and the bridesmaids' dresses. And Takeru couldn't wait for the wedding to finally happen. He had had no idea how exited he would be when he proposed. But all that mattered was that he felt something very special for his soon-to-be bride, he thought over Daichi's faint giggles.

"Takeru? I'm ready," Hikari told him, heading towards the door. He joined her and she waved goodbye to Taichi.

Taichi smiled just after they closed the door. He wished that they could be happy. Both of them had gone through so much and faced so many problems. But now, they had each other, and besides, the course of true love never did run smooth.

-

_**--------------**_

-

The short drive to the hospital was pretty quiet, both Takeru's and Hikari's minds on something different. They reached it without any complications, except a bit of traffic, and they walked in, both a little anxious.

Hikari checked in with the kind receptionist at the front door, while Takeru sat near the windows.

She sat down next to him, placing her head in his shoulder, and closing her eyes tiredly. "Couldn't sleep last night?" he asked. He could remember when his mother was pregnant with Keiko. She would wake up in the middle of the night, being plagued with nausea.

"Not really," she answered groggily. "I kept waking up."

Takeru placed an arm softly around her, as they waited for their turn. Before much, Hikari had fallen into a light sleep. Takeru did everything to avoid her becoming awake before they were called in. A very pregnant woman across them smiled at them.

"I'm guessing she couldn't sleep last night because of the nausea," she said, looking towards Hikari.

"Hai," Takeru answered politely with a smile.

"You look really look cute together," she chuckled. "But you do look a bit young," she said conversationally.

"We kind of are. We were best friends for a long time before we got married, even if we are only twenty-one," he lied. He swelled inside at her compliment, however, and he couldn't explain why he was so proud.

He was relieved when he heard their names called, and he shook Hikari awake gently.

"I guess we should get this over with," she said, rubbing her crimson eyes slightly.

Takeru smiled at her reassuringly. It was not that they regretted _being_ pregnant, mind you; they were just a bit preoccupied. This doctor's visit would probably let them learn whether both mother and baby were healthy, and that was what they really wanted.

It was a pretty fast consult. The doctor just made some normal tests and confirmed some of the things they already knew. Hikari was pregnant, duh, and according to his calculations, she was about a month and a half pregnant. (_AN: the engagement party was in the beginning of June! And it's about halfway July._)

He did, however, prescribe some prenatal vitamins, and gave her a guideline for the diet Hikari should follow while pregnant. According to the doctor, it was too early to perform an ultrasound, so they would have to wait until their next visit to actually see their baby.

They left the office with smile on their faces, glad to know that Hikari was okay. They headed towards the mall to have a quick lunch, and relax a bit. On the way they passed the pharmacy and bought the vitamins that were prescribed, and Takeru had to admit he was having a good time.

"I got to go to the bathroom," Hikari told him just after they had eaten. "Wait for me here?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course," said Takeru. I can't just leave without you," he said jokingly. "I'm too young to be murdered by your brother,"

He looked around the mall while he waited for Hikari. A store across from him caught his attention, and he walked towards it. It was a baby store. He gazed at the crib displayed in the window.

If you would have told Takeru three moths ago that he would soon be a father and that he would be engaged to his best friend, he would have laughed at you and told you that you were crazy. Now, it was still hard to believe that in a few months' time, there would be a small person that would depend entirely on him and Hikari. He looked at the tiny clothes displayed, and wondered if he would be able to provide care to someone so small, so defenseless.

Hikari smiled as she saw Takeru looking at the Baby store. She couldn't be more excited about her pregnancy and engagement, and seeing him look so wistfully at the small clothes made her heat go soft. She knew he was scared, mind you, she was scared herself. But she knew that they would be good parents.

She clutched his arm tightly, smiling up at him.

"You know, I'm scared I'll break him," he said softly.

Hikari laughed. "Takeru, don't worry, you'll be a great father. And I know you won't break our baby," she said jokingly, "or I'll kill you!"

He laughed at her joke and allowed her to drag him into the store. He sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon.

-

_**--------------**_

-

Akira walked into her uncle's doctor's office, bored out of her mind. Her uncle, Dr. Sato, had told her he had had some things to discuss with her. She knew that he was talking once again about her credit card bills, and she couldn't care less. But because he was her legal guardian until she turned twenty-one, she had no choice but to listen to his boring lectures.

She grumbled as she sat down in his chair, waiting for him to arrive. He was called away due to an emergency, so the receptionist had told her she would have to wait for him inside his office. She took out her file and started filing her nails, placing her feet on top of his desk. Accidentally, she tipped over the files that were on top, and she rushed to pick them up. Her uncle hated his things to be disorganized. She placed all of them but one in their place and bent to grab the last one.

Something called her attention. The patient's name was _Yagami Hikari._

She narrowed her green eyes. _What would **she** be doing here?_

She opened the folder curiously and came upon the truth.

Hikari Yagami was pregnant….

-

**_--------------_**

-

It had certainly been a long day for Takeru, and he was glad he was home. He had spent the whole day with Hikari. Although he had greatly enjoyed the day he was dead tired after being dragged into many different baby stores. They hadn't actually bought much, but Takeru had to admit that he was impressed that a baby would need so much stuff.

He groaned as he fell into his bed, even if it was only an hour before the sunset. He closed his eyes tiredly and let sleep take him away.

_The soft breeze caressed his face as he looked melancholically out of the window. The sun was going to set soon, but for some reason he didn't know, Takeru couldn't be at peace with himself. It was as if he was missing something, or as if he had forgotten to do something important. He sighed and looked at the soon-starting-to set sun. _

_As he looked more carefully at the garden, though, he noticed a small shadow in the sunlit porch. His breath got caught in his throat once Takeru recognized that person as Hikari, who was probably enjoying a peaceful afternoon. He smiled slightly and walked towards, only to find her asleep in the rocking chair, her small hands placed softly over her burgeoning belly. _

_His smiled widened, he couldn't help it. After all, she was carrying his baby. _Their _baby. He knew that she hadn't been able to sleep much the last nights, due to her advanced pregnancy and something about the baby being active at night—so he let her sleep. He kneeled noiselessly before Hikari's sleeping figure and softly placed his hands over her smaller ones. _

_Her fingers entwined with his, and she began to stir. Those crimson eyes were staring lovingly at Takeru, and he smiled at her. "Go back to sleep," he whispered at her. _

_She laughed lightly. "I'm not sleepy anymore, I think this one here has some other ideas…" she squeezed her belly softly. _

_Takeru could feel the baby moving under their fingers. "I can't wait for the day I can hold her…" _

_Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Her? It's going to be a boy, Takeru…"_

_He just laughed. "Whatever you say," _

_She yawned widely and he laughed again. "Are you sure you're not sleepy?" _

"_Maybe a little," she admitted. _

_Without her noticing, Takeru stood up and gathered her into his arms. Although she was pregnant, she was still very light. She put her arms around his shoulders and buried her face into his neck and sighed contently. Takeru placed her in her bed softly, noticing she was already asleep. He tucked her in, and stroked her cheeks softly….._

"_I love you, Hikari-chan," he whispered placing a soft kiss on her forehead._

Takeru bolted awake rapidly, trying to hold on to the images of his dreams. _What was he thinking?_ He couldn't believe what he had just dreamt.

And he couldn't believe that he was actually happy about it.

As he did in his dreams, he looked out of the window towards the setting sun, thinking what he should do. Takeru knew that he had avoided any mention of their earlier conversation with Hikari. Sincerely, he had had no idea of what he would tell her…he was too afraid. After all, he had only figured that he loved Hikari only a few days ago, and he couldn't help but feel so insecure. It was so strange for him—how come, if he loved Hikari he had not realized fully until that kiss? Was he really so naïve and clueless? He knew that what he felt for her wasn't new. In fact, he suspected those feelings had been there all along, like the rest of their friends had 'suggested'. _How could he have not noticed?_

He wished he knew what was going on in Hikari's head? Did she have the same worries that he did? About the baby, and to him, their new-found love? Although Takeru could boast that he knew Hikari better than anyone, for once in his life he couldn't imagine what she was thinking or feeling. He wished with all his heart that she felt way that he did and that they could together.

Until today, after the doctor's visit, the responsibility of being a father hadn't really hit/ Of course that he would love their baby, but he couldn't help but worry that he would fail. He would need all of Hikari's help as much as she would need his. But he was certain that he would do whatever it took to make all three of them happy. That was what he really wanted.

He was in for hard work. So many people were expecting many great things from him. He would have a family to support soon…He would have to responsible. He would have to act older than his twenty-one years of age. Once more, he was forced to grow up and mature faster than the rest of the people his age. He would have to work hard, and be there for Hikari for whenever she needed him. She was carrying their child. Taichi and Yamato would be the first ones to act rashly if he did not do a good job.

But Takeru understood at that moment that he would these things not because everybody expected him to do it. He would do it because he was in love with Hikari, and he knew that he couldn't bear see her sad or disappointed. He would work hard at the newspaper even if he didn't like it. He would be there for her every step of her pregnancy. And he knew that they would be okay.

_I love her_, he repeated to himself….

He stood up quickly, feeling his heart beat faster as he realized that she needed to know this. There was nothing that could stop him this time. He grabbed his keys and his coats from the table and rushed into the setting sun towards Light's house…..

It was now or never….

-

_**--------------**_

-

Hikari sat just under the tree in her backyard. She was so indescribably happy. She grabbed the bag that was set next to her, and took out the small t-shirt she had bought at the mall that day. Pretty soon there would be a baby to match the shirt, and she couldn't be more excited. She was waiting for Sora and the others to arrive to continue planning their 'fairytale' wedding, which was to be held in about two weeks. Hikari had thought it was impossible to plan a wedding in such a short notice, but they had proved it could be done. Things were right track on the moment, so she new it was possible.

She looked at the setting sun before her. It was like a sign to her, this part of her life was officially ending. But Hikari wasn't worried. After all, every ending is just a new beginning, and she knew that the best things were yet to think.

Hikari remembered a few months ago, when she had been standing in front of the bridal shop in the mall, with Takeru's arms around her. She had wondered that day whether she would be happy. And most importantly, she had wondered whether it would really have been so bad to marry her best friend.

Well she thought, _I'm about to find out…_

Just as she was thinking this, she saw a tall figure running towards her. She knew it was Takeru—his golden hair was not easily missed within the sunset light—but she wondered what he was doing here. He looked as if he had run a marathon, and Hikari's heart stopped when she realized that he could be bringing bad news.

When Takeru reached Hikari, she was sitting under the big tree in her backyard, looking lovely as always. He knelt in front of her, caressing her cheek softly as she blushed.

"Takeru? What's…?"

He paced a finger in her lips, quieting her. He smiled at her and replaced his finger with his soft lips. She sighed contently and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he continued to caress her cheeks.

Takeru broke their kiss and smiled at her lovingly. And without hesitating, he whispered so that only she could hear.

"Aishiteru, Hikari-chan."

-_**

* * *

**_

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still cant believe  
That you came up to me and said I love you  
I love you too

* * *

_To be continued…._

**Aishiteru: I love you. **

**Again, please review. And can someone spot the Shakespeare quote I placed? **


	15. That's why I Love You

**Hi guys! No, you are not imagining things, its actually a new chapter!! Finally! (You guys are probably thinking that it was about time.) I'm really, really, REALLY, sorry for not updating earlier, but I've been extremely busy with schoolwork, SATs etc. You know the drill. Anyways, to make up for it, I wrote a longer chapter and I hope you enjoy it! (Although I'm not completely happy with it) And please review...**

**By the way, thanks to all of the people who reviewed last chapter!**

**2nd post: I corrected most of the mistakes in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Digimon or the song I used for this chapter, which is called "That's why I love you" From Ashlee Simpson.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Because the way we kiss is better than any drug  
because when I'm with you I believe in love  
'cause you take chances most people would never take  
you go out on a limb and you're not afraid to break  
and it gives me faith_

_I thought I'd never find someone as crazy as myself  
no matter what I've done  
you always come when I cry for help_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Hikari** gasped as she heard Takeru whisper those words to her. _Was she dreaming?_ She asked herself. If she was, she wished that she would never wake up. Hikari stared into Takeru's bottomless azure eyes, and wondered if it could be real. "Are you serious?" she asked in a small voice.

Takeru smiled at her shyness and stroked her cheeks. "Hikari, of course I'm serious. I love you. I think I always have, I just didn't know it" he said.

Hundreds of questions ran through Hikari's mind, as her heartbeat increased every second "But why?" was the only thing she was able to mutter, still a bit dazed, staring into those blue eyes of his.

"Why do I love you?" Takeru laughed. "I think the best question here is, how can I _not_ love you?"

She blushed and lowered her gaze to the ground, but she couldn't help but smile. Then, why do you, really?"

He lifted her chin so that he could stare into her beautiful crimson eyes. "You see Hikari; you have always been here for me, through thick and thin. Anytime I needed you, you were here for me. And you were always smiling. I love the way that even in the toughest situations, you still had that beautiful smile on your face. I love the way your eyes light up when you laugh. I love the way you care about others' feelings before your own. I love you because even if I have known you for most of my life, you never cease to amaze me. I love you because you are different than the rest, because you are not afraid to be authentic, because you don't even think twice about making a sacrifice for the ones you care for. I love you because you are the person you are. _Don't you see?_ Nobody in this world can be as wonderful as you are."

Hikari blushed slightly at his words, but her heart was beating wildly. "Takeru," she said, looking shyly into his eyes once more, "I love you too, I have for a long time now, I just couldn't..."

He did not let her finish her sentence, and placed his lips against hers. He poured every small thing he felt into that one single kiss. Hikari had never experienced a kiss such as this one. It was so sweet, so full of pure love. It was perfect. The kiss was just..._them_; there were not other words to describe it. She placed her arms around his slender neck while small electrical jolts seemed to travel up her spine. _How come they hadn't done this before? _She thought dazedly.

Hikari broke the kiss this time, still a bit astonished and trying to recover from their amazing kisses. She smiled at Takeru, who smiled slightly in return.

"Kami-sama, I can't believe I was so stupid." Hikari raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him. He chuckled. "I had what I always wanted right in front of me and I did not notice it. In fact, I was so clueless that even when I found out that you were expecting our baby," he placed a hand over her slightly noticeable belly, "I did not know that I loved you..."

Hikari giggled. "I think both of us were kind of stupid. I'm just glad that we figured things out now,"

He chuckled. "I love you," he whispered once more.

"I love you too," she responded, joining their lips once more.

Takeru lay back on the green grass, bringing Hikari down with him as she placed her head on his chest, just over his heart. She sighed contently as she felt his fingers caress her brown hair softly.

Hikari looked inquisitively up at Takeru, whose gaze was lost on the sky. "What made you figure out finally that you loved me?" she asked him softly.

He chuckled. "Truth is, Kari-chan that I figured out that I did not want to miss a thing in your life, now more than ever since you are expecting our baby. I guess I always wanted to, but I never figured out that what made me want to do it was that I loved you. After all that we have been through," Hikari smiled, remembering, "I not only know that without you, only God knows where I would be. I have become so attached to you, so accustomed to your presence, that I would not be myself if I was not with you. We have been friends for so long that we know each other better than ourselves. And _then_ I had this dream, which was actually opened up my eyes. Everything that I had ever wanted was so close, but I had never actually seen it. I remember suddenly thinking that I loved you. I was so simple, so plain, and yet I never knew it. And I knew that I had to tell you before I chickened out, even if you rejected me."

She grinned. "How could you ever think that I would _not_ love you? I can't live _without_ you..."

"I know that now," Takeru told her, kissing her forehead softly. "I just did not want either of us to get hurt because of this, but I had to take a risk."

"Good thing you did then," she answered. "I never thought I had a chance, so I don't think I would have the courage to do something."

"Hai," he chuckled. "If you had something before today, I guess I wouldn't have known what to say or do. I mean, eventually, after I had thought about everything that's happened lately, I would had known that I felt this way. But I'm so stubborn that it would have probably better this way."

Both of them fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each others' company, and thinking about the recent events. It was Hikari who interrupted this thoughtful silence. "I wonder what will happen next. Life has been so surprising these last weeks, that I have no idea what to expect now."

"Well, I can't assure you that we will be happy _all _of the time, but at least you and our baby will have nothing to worry about. I won't let anything happen to you."

Hikari smiled up to her future husband. "As long as the three of us are together, I will be happy. Everything else does not matter."

He placed a hand on her belly, and smiled. "Yes, although sometimes life would be easier if we knew what would happen next."

"Life would be too easy then. Everything that is worth it is difficult to achieve. But I do worry sometimes that I won't reach that happiness that I have always wanted. Now, that everything seems right, I can't wait to see what will happen tomorrow, the next day and ten years in the future..."

Takeru held her more tightly to him. "We have the rest of our lives to find out. And I can guarantee _one_ thing. I will always be by your side," he whispered.

She agreed, smiling. "This is just the beginning of the rest of our lives."

-

_**--------------**_

-

"See? I _told_ you this would happen. Once again, one of my great plans has worked..."

Sora hit her husband on the head and rolled her eyes. She guiltily pulled the living room curtain a bit more so that she could see what was happening outside clearly. . "Ow..." she heard him mutter.

"Hey! It _did_ work, look at them!" he complained, rubbing the spot where Sora had hit him

But Taichi was right, for once, his plan _had_ worked. Or it seemed so… Even though they couldn't hear anything they were saying inside of the house, Sora had watched the way Takeru had rushed over to Hikari, and whispered something. Then, she had watched the spectacular kiss they had shared, and Sora knew that they could not be pretending..._or could they? _"We don't know if they are really _together_ Tai," she sighed.

Now it was Taichi's time to roll his eyes. "So they were just practicing kisses for the wedding ceremony,"

Sora glared at Taichi. "No, that was not what I meant. _ I meant _that we don't really know if they--"

"Know what?" a new voice interrupted.

Taichi and Sora jumped nervously away from the window as if they had been hit by a bolt of lightning.

"Yamato! Don't do that!" Sora reproached as she pressed her hand over her heart, as she looked at the newly arrived blond.

"So, what _exactly_ were you doing?" he said, raising a golden eyebrow.

Taichi chuckled once more, placing a hand over his mouth and pointed towards the curtains. Yamato looked inquisitively towards them as he headed towards the curtains. As he drew them and looked towards the garden, realization dawned on his face.

"Finally!" he muttered under his breath as he laughed at the image of his brother and Taichi's 'baby' sister.

"We _really _shouldn't be doing this," protested Sora. "Do you know how angry Hikari and Takeru will be when they discover that we invaded their privacy?"

"Come on Sora, you really have to spoil all the fun?" her husband protested. "It's not as if they are somewhere where nobody can see them."

Yamato, who was still looking out of the window, responded. "They don't _have_ to know, right, Taichi?"

The brunette winked at Sora. "There is no way that they'll figure it out."

Yamato placed the curtain back in its place and sat down at the couch, facing Taichi. He looked suspiciously at him. "You are not planning on hurting my brother or threatening him in any way, are you?"

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Why does _everybody_ think I'll do something like that?"

Yamato and Sora looked unbelievingly at him. Taichi sighed and passed a hand through his brown hair. "Okay, okay. I _was_ thinking on it. But anyways, I _do _want Hikari to be happy, even if it means that she has to get married. But your brother better not hurt her, or I'll..."

Yamato chuckled. "You really think Takeru will do anything to hurt Hikari-chan?" He walked towards the window once more, looking out at the couple that was admiring the tiny clothes now. "He loves her more than anything in the world. The way I see it, Takeru would rather die than hurt Hikari _or _their child. Besides they _have _been best friends for a long time, and it was _you_ in the first place that practically forced them to get married..." the blond said looking curiously at his best friend to catch his reaction.

A loud cry echoed inside the house, and Sora rushed towards the nursery. She gave both of them a reproaching look as she left, and wished that for once, they would listen to her.

Taichi cast Yamato a defeated look. He had to admit Yamato was right. "I just don't want to lose her," he confessed sadly. "Sora, Daichi and Hikari are everything I have left; I would rather not lose any of them. She just grew up too fast...to me, she still is that small girl that used to carry that silver whistle around her neck."

The blonde's blue eyes softened comprehensibly. "Taichi, I understand you. I don't want to lose my brother either. But I know that whether they are married or single, both our siblings love us and will always be here for us. Can't you see this is for the best? They finally confessed those feelings that had been bottled up inside of them for so long. We tried so hard to get them together, remember? But it was finally themselves that caused the events that would finally end up with them married. Now, we can finally be an official family. But most importantly, Hikari and Takeru are finally going to be happy, just as they deserved..."

Taichi smiled. "Yes, they are going to be happy..."

Sora came into the living room once more, but this time she was carrying her small son in her arms. A brilliant smile lit up her face. "I can't believe they are together,"

The two men in the room laughed. "Weren't you the one that was saying that we shouldn't have spied on them?"

The door leading out to the gardens opened suddenly, making the occupants of the room jump again. A radiant Hikari was accompanied by Takeru, who had an arm softly placed around her waist.

"So..." Taichi ignored Yamato's obvious hand signs and Sora's eye roll and put on his best you-better-listen-to-me-or-else look on his face. He said to the younger blond, "Takeru, I know that I've known you since you were just a little kid, but you better take care of my 'baby' sister and my niece or nephew or else..."

Takeru's blue eyes widened with fear as he stiffened and nodded at Taichi. Hikari now looked at him suspiciously.

Taichi's look softened. "Well, now that that is over and I proved that my brilliant plans _do _work and that you two are together-- he stopped as he realized what he was saying. Hikari certainly didn't need to know that he had practically forced Takeru to propose to her...or that they had been spying on them.

"And just how do you know that we are together?" his sister gave him a deadly look.

"Ehh... iie, I really don't know what I'm talking about. It must be that pill that I'm taking," he said unconvincingly. Takeru raised an eyebrow at him.

Yamato raised a palm to his forehead. _That blabbermouth_...he just had to confess that they _had _been spying on the couple.

Taichi sighed as his sister continued to stare at him.

_Oh boy, here we go again..._

-

_**--------------**_

-

"I knew something like this would happen..." Mimi smirked at Hikari, who was sitting across from her.

The brunette girl blushed and smiled back at her. "I never thought it was possible," She admitted to the other three females in the room as they looked unbelievably at her.

Sora, Mimi, Miyako and Hikari were all sitting down in the dinning table sat the Yagami residence, tons of papers spread out in front of them. Since most of the wedding, which was to be held next week was almost completely planned, so they were taking some time off, to do some 'girl talk'.

"What? It's true!" She told them as she tried to defend herself.

"I guess it_ is_ true that love is blind…" Miyako muttered, rolling her eyes.

"So, Sora, how is the kimono coming along?" Mimi asked changing the subject.

"It's coming along great! I can't wait for Hikari to be able to see it," Sora said cheerfully.

Takeru and Hikari had decided to have a more traditional Shinto ceremony, versus the more occidental ceremony that Yamato and Mimi had shared a few months ago. It would be a very intimidate ceremony, only with the attendance of their closest family members and friends. Although these types of weddings were very common these days around Japan, they had both decided they would rather have the solemn, traditional wedding to honor their families traditions'—both of their parents' wedding ceremonies had been Shinto.

"Thank you Sora, for making my kimono, I know you are so busy lately…"

"Hikari-chan, do you really think I would let you buy a kimono from another designer? Actually, I'm glad you let me design it."

"Do you really think I wouldn't let you?" Hikari smiled at the women around her. "Of course I wanted too. I mean, it's the happiest day of my life and I want you guys to take a big part on it."

All of them burst into laughter. They had missed this. All four of them had had hectic schedules over the last few weeks and other that Sora and Hikari, had not been able to see each other frequently. "I just wanted you guys to know how important it is for me to see you be a part of a day that I will surely remember for the rest of my life."

Miyako squealed and Mimi just smiled back at her. They had not changed at all.

"So when is the baby due?" asked Mimi.

"Around the first week of March," Hikari responded.

"Your baby is going to be so cute!" Miyako said. "And its going to have the best parents in the world.

"I'm not so sure about that.." Hikari said nervously.

"Oh, come on Kari-chan," Sora said. "You have always loved children. Sure your baby came before you expected it, but you have had _years_ of practice."

"Hai, its not like you chose to be a preschool teacher for no special reason. And even Takeru learned some things after Keiko was born. He isn't completely _incompetent_, unlike Yamato." Mimi joked.

Miyako's eyes brightened suddenly as she remembered something. "I get to be the godmother!" she exclaimed.

Mimi's and Sora's eyes widened.

"No I want to be the godmother!"

"I should be me!" They exclaimed simultaneously. Hikari rolled her eyes as they started a full argument. She guessed that they had not changed at all. But, oh well, it demonstrated that they actually cared. She sweat dropped that eventually she would have to choose one of them, but she knew that whomever she chose, her son or daughter would be spoiled rotten.

-

_**--------------**_

-

"Okaa-san!" Takeru exclaimed into the phone.

"Hello Takeru, how are you?" Natsuko said calmly into the phone, trying to control her giggles.

"How come you didn't tell Hikari or me about this?" he asked her. He was holding a copy of that day's newspaper, which showed the announcement of their own engagement and marriage.

"Oh come on Takeru, I just wanted to surprise you, so I wrote the article."

He sighed; he guessed he should have known this would happen. He knew that his parents were ecstatic that he was getting married, especially because the bride-to-be was Hikari, but the thing is that they wanted to keep it as a small affair, but obviously now all of Odaiba knew that they were getting married.

"So how are things lately?" She asked her son, changing the subject. "I heard that you finally got over your stubbornness."

"Yamato told you that I told Hikari that I loved her, right?" He asked as he swung around his office chair to look out of the window rolling his eyes.

His mother laughed over the line.

"Hai, I told her," he said, his voice lightening up instantly. "All of your pushing around and teasing finally paid off."

"Then you should have listened to us a long time ago." She told him. "Well, what's important is that you told her."

The doorbell rang suddenly, so he said goodbye to his mother and hung up, and got up from his desk towards the front door. He wondered who it was, as he was not expecting someone soon, but he decided that it was probably just Hikari who had come for an unexpected visit. She had been doing that a lot lately—not that he minded.

As he opened the door, he found nobody on the other side of it, so he looked down the sunny hallway to see if he could identify the person that had knocked on his door. Devising no one, he began closing the door, until he spotted a white envelope lying on the floor, just outside the door. It seemed that whoever had knocked had only been delivering some kind of correspondence and had opted not to stay. He picked up the envelope and closed the door behind him as he ripped open the envelope. There was a single sheet of paper in it, on which there was scarcely any words, but the message was clearly written.

_You better watch out_

-

_**--------------**_

-

A few days later, Takeru brought the last box up the stairs and into the empty room. This was the apartment that he and Hikari would share once they were married in three days. He looked around the living room trying to spot where Hikari had gone, thinking that they were so lucky of getting a nice apartment on such a short notice.

"Hikari?" he asked, his voice echoing on the empty room.

She walked out of the hallway that led towards the bedrooms, smiling. "Finally, I thought you had gotten lost coming up here!" she told him, joking. 

"You're so funny, Kari-chan…" he responded sarcastically. "We are on the last floor, you know.

"I told you I could help you, Takeru," she told him as she gently massaged his shoulders.

"Did you really think that I would let you carry a bunch of heavy boxes up the stairs when you are pregnant?" he raised an eyebrow. "You could have gotten hurt," he said. "Or worse, Tai could have killed me," he said jokingly.

Hikari shook her head thinking about her overprotective brother. She laughed and wished that he could be here with them. Unfortunately he had been called away for an emergency at work.

"So, where were you?" Takeru asked her curiously.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway to the small room towards the end of it. "This is going to be the nursery;" she told "I was just thinking of all of the things we need to get ready."

He placed his arms around her as he looked around the room. It was an airy, well-lit place. There was a window facing towards the park that was situated in front of the apartment complex. It was perfect in his opinion, for a nursery. "Don't worry; we will be ready in time."

"I guess I just hadn't realized how much our lives are about to change." She told him leaning against him. "But I guess what counts is that were together and that we are going to be happy."

"Hai you're right. Besides, it's a good change," he said wondering if he should tell his fiancée about the note he had received earlier that day.

"Yes it is, I know it," she said turning in his arms and placing a soft kiss in cheek."

Deciding not to ruin the mood by telling her about the note, he held her tightly to him and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I love both of you," he whispered.

"We love you too," she responded, giggling.

He looked at the picture that Hikari had placed over the bureau, smiling melancholically. "Has it really been so long?" he asked quietly. In the picture, His eight-year-old self sat smiling with Hikari and their digimon, Patamon and Gatomon.

"I guess it has," Hikari answered once she realized what he was talking about. "I wish that they could be here with us.."

"Me too," He told her. "We haven't had news about them for so long…"

"But if you think about it, they are always with us," she answered softly, as they sat down on the new sofa in the living room.

"Yes," Takeru responded, wishing that this moment would never end as Hikari placed her geed on his shoulder and yawned softly. He caressed her hair gently, as he placed her head more comfortably against his shoulder, lulling her slowly to sleep. "Sleep Hikari," he whispered into her ear as the sun set. "I will be here when you wake up." Her grip relaxed and she sighed contently, closing her eyes.

He closed his own blue eyes, enjoying the moment and finally letting go to his consciousness. "I will always be here for you." He said finally, joining her in her sweet dreams.

-

_**--------------**_

-

The day Hikari and Takeru had waited so long for so long had finally arrived. As she sat facing the mirror in her room she couldn't help but reflect on everything that had happened lately, especially on the last two weeks.

If someone would have told her a year ago that she would be marrying her best friend and expecting their child, she would have told them that they were crazy and that they needed to get their head. She never expected this in a million years. Burt after all, everything that is good in life is unexpected.

As she let Sora help her with the traditional white makeup for the bride, she thought about the last few weeks. She had never imagined that she would be so happy so suddenly. Now her life was about to change completely, but instead of being afraid as she had been before, she was completely ecstatic. She could not wait to see what would happen next.

"Hikari?" I think its time for you to get dressed, Sora said.

She nodded, still lost in her thoughts, as Sora headed towards the dresser to take out the kimono she had been working on for the whole week.

All of the thoughts disappeared from her mind as Hikari stared at the beautiful kimono in front of her. It was completely white, as it was accustomed, but it the bodice was intrinsically embroided and beaded with crystals, beads and white threads in the form of flowers. As she got dressed, she noticed that it fit perfectly it and that it seemed to shimmer with every movement. She smiled tearfully at Sora, thanking her quietly.

"Kari, don't cry." She said taking her into her arms as Sora's own eyes started tearing up. "You'll ruin both our make-ups and Mimi would kill us."

Hikari laughed and hugged her tightly, wondering what she had done to deserve so many great people in her life.

Meanwhile, in another hotel room down the hall, Takeru was pacing around, already wearing his own kimono, anxiously waiting until he could see Hikari. "You know there's going to be a newly built trench in the middle of the room if you do not stop pacing, right?" Yamato told him.

"Hai," Takeru responded distractedly, finally sitting down at an armchair.

Everything's going to be okay," Taichi told him, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"And just how do you know that?" Takeru asked. "There are so many things that can go wrong, especially, with the baby coming."

Yamato sighed. "It's time to go downstairs to the shrine."

"You still haven't responded my question.

All of them laughed at his persistence.

"Easy," responded Daisuke. "Everything will be okay because there isn't anyone in this earth that are so well-suited for each other as you guys are."

"And besides, we knew that this would happen a long time ago." They goy on the elevator to go down to the shrine.

"And besides, don't worry. Just relax and enjoy the day you have waited so long for."

Takeru willed himself, if only for a moment, to believe his friends' words, because he _knew_ that the best was yet to come.

-

_**--------------**_

-

The Ceremony was about to start. Takeru sat at the shrine, surrounded by his parents. The double doors at the end of the hall suddenly opened, and Takeru swore he was seeing an angel

Hikari walked slowly down the aisle, her face concealed by the veil, connecting her eyes to Takeru. He looked so handsome. She reached him and knelt by his side after he lifted her veil to face the priest that would marry them. Hikari looked sideways at Takeru, who smiled reassuringly at her and squeezed her hand gently.

The priest stood before them, and started the solemn ceremony with the traditional prayers. He proceeded to purify the bride and groom, meaning that they were made pure before God.

To Takeru and Hikari, it seemed as if they were dreaming. They couldn't believe that they were finally getting married. They smiled serenely, listening to the priest while he read the ritualistic prayers. He announced the marriage, and offered more prayers to

Next, the _San-San-Kudo _or ceremony of the Three-Times-Three Exchange of nuptial cups was performed by the groom and bride. Keiko, as was traditional, handed her older brother and Hikari the cups containing the Sake, of which Hikari and Takeru were to take three sips each. The marriage oath or _sansankudo _was said in soft voices by both of them, to promise faithfulness and sanctity towards each other.

The traditional vows and rings were exchanged by them. The ceremony was finally over when both of their families drank sake to signify that they had become united as one family.

As their names were announced by the priest, Takeru stood from his kneeling position, bringing Hikari up with him. He caressed her face softly and expressed in an unbelievable voice, "We're married,"

Hikari leaned her face against his hand, smiling beautifully and said again, truly believing it this time, _"This is the just the beginning of the rest of our lives."_

**-**

**-**

**-**

_That's why I love you  
and that's why I love you  
there's no one in this world  
anything like you  
that's why I love you_

_**To be continued….**_


End file.
